Better Having Met You
by KakashiSauce
Summary: Tenzou is wide-eyed, bright faced and unprepared for the ANBU life ahead of him. MOSTLY because of the unorthodox team he's placed into. However, it was done in his best interest, and Hiruzen is smart enough to know what is best for most young shinobi. Kakashi disagrees, but he is one of those young shinobi who doesn't know whats best for him. (kakayama)(yaoi)(kakashi x tenzou).
1. Introductions

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiruzen-sama liked to think he was a patient man. Correction: He KNEW he was a patient man. However, there was one particular ANBU captain who constantly made him second guess his sagely composure on a near frequent basis.

"Sorry I'm late."

Hiruzen sighed loudly at the voice before him, sensing the presence a fraction of a second before he spoke.

"If you were truly sorry, Kakashi, it wouldn't happen so often."

There was a moment of silence before a light 'hmm' ghosted the air.

Hiruzen made a show of sighing again. He looked up just above the brim of his hat to see Kakashi smiling brightly at him, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, yet his posture was lax and slightly slouched.

"Fine. I have something very important to discuss with you." He continued, not bothering to scald the young shinobi. He was far beyond the age where lectures would do anything for him. Hiruzen flipped a folder out in front of him with a twist of his wrist, barely holding it past his desk. "Or, rather...I have a very important person to discuss."

Kakashi raised an elegant eyebrow and stepped forward to accept the folder, leaning heavily on his right leg as he slowly flipped through the documents with interest. "Hmm...barely a chuunin?"

"Yes, but do not let that deceive you." Hiruzen rumbled, leaning back in his chair. "I want him in ANBU. More specifically, I want him in your squad."

Kakashi glanced up at the Hokage, but said nothing.

"He has a very special gift that he needs to learn how to control, and I want you to teach him."

It was obvious Kakashi had an issue with this, and as was his personality, he spoke up promptly.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama...but isn't the point of ANBU to have _trained _and _skilled _shinobi? It seems dangerous to put someone in the black ops specifically to be trained."

Not to mention a total headache for Kakashi, but he wasn't going to say that.

Unfortunately for him, Hiruzen could read him like a wide-open Itcha Itcha.

"Of course. However, he _is_ extremely skilled, and already has forty 'b' rank, fifteen 'a' rank and a plethora of 'c' and 'd' rank missions under his belt, despite passing the chuunin exam only last week."

Kakashi couldn't help the interested 'maa' that slipped through his lips at that. A genin accomplishing that many missions was certainly rare, if not unheard of.

"So. Why do you need me to train him?"

Hiruzen couldn't help his grin. "Read page 5, please."

Kakashi looked lazily unimpressed at having to work for his information when Hiruzen was _right _there to tell it to him, but he did as he was told. His eyebrows spiked right where the Hokage expected them to.

"..._Mokuton_?" The copy-nin gasped, staring at Hiruzen like he was totally fucking with him.

"Yes, the Mokuton. It is no easy feat to master such a technique, as I'm sure you are aware. He has already come so far, but I want him to get that little extra push that would hone his skills to the point where the Council wouldn't be terrified to pass him as a Jounin."

Kakashi leaned back at that, getting the distinct impression there was a lot more to this story, and Hiruzen was having a grand time letting him in on it as slowly as possible. He had half a mind to stay silent until the Hokage explained himself, but he sighed in his way and bit the bullet.

"Why would the council hesitate in the first place?"

Hiruzen's teeth clacked shut over his pipe as he stared at Kakashi with intense seriousness.

"This is the reason why I want _you_ to train him, Kakashi."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the grand doors to the Hokage's chambers slammed shut behind him, Kakashi stared at the manila envelope with a mixture of curiosity, excitement and dread. So, his new kouhai was the sole survivor of a batch of Orochimaru's legendary experiments. That HAD to take its tole on someone, yet Hiruzen had assured him his charge remembered very little of his lab-rat existence and had an extremely good attitude about the whole situation. There was only one slight issue he may have to deal with.

_I always refer to his mokuton as a gift, which visibly upsets him. He does not consider his powers to be his; which, theoretically, he is not wrong about. However, that attitude holds him back from truly mastering his bloodline limit. One of the things you will have to show him is not to be ashamed of what he's been granted_.

Kakashi found himself sighing for the eight thousandth time that afternoon. As intriguing as this whole situation was, he couldn't have been less excited at the prospect of having someone on his ANBU team who needed to be coddled. The missions they went on were extremely dangerous, and only the best were chosen for a reason. This boy seemed talented, and the mokuton was sure to be an asset, but Kakashi barely had the energy or time to worry about bringing someone up to ANBU level _while_ on ANBU level missions. It just seemed ludicrous.

The copy-nin shuffled back to his quarters dejectedly, but found himself stopping short a few meters away when he noticed a figure he didn't recognize poised on the wall outside of his teams doors.

If this was to be his trainee, he supposed 'boy' was an unfair label to tag him as. He looked to be barely younger than Kakashi, almost as tall, and with a fair bit of muscle build to him. Frankly, he probably looked older than Kakashi to most people. The copy-nin was always being told he looked young for his age.

He took a deep breath and continued to walk forward, catching the attention of his young charge. The brunette glanced up at him, his eyes surprisingly large and almond shaped. When he locked eyes with Kakashi, the copy-nin couldn't help but be taken aback by the blatant innocence that radiated from his unique features.

"Maaa." Kakashi started lazily, shaking off his rather unexpected first impression as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And who might you be?"

"My codename is Tenzou, Senpai." He responded obediently, bowing crisply. "You are my captain, are you not?"

Kakashi hmmed and gestured for Tenzou to rise, which he promptly did.

_My. At least he's disciplined; that will make my job a lot easier._

"You can call me Kakashi. My codename is Hound." The copy-nin responded, which seemed to grant a light blush to Tenzou's cheeks which Kakashi found hesitatingly endearing.

"Ah...well...if you insist. I was told to go only by my code name; does that not apply to everyone?"

Kakashi shrugged lazily. "I suppose. I tend to bend the rules a little though, Tenzou. As long as you refer to me as 'Hound' outside of headquarters, there's no problem."

The mokuton user was slightly conflicted as to what he should do with that information, but he decided to listen to his Senpai's instructions.

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai."

The Copy-nin couldn't help a smirk at this kouhai's unwavering obedience. "Well, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the team?"

As Kakashi stepped forward to open the door, he noticed Tenzou's crisp posture wavered, his face contorting slightly.

_Nervous? How quaint._

As soon as the door was open, a flurry of voiced bombarded them, causing Tenzou to jump slightly and stare impossibly wide-eyed into the room.

"Fuck right OFF, fuckface! You keep hogging the damned bathroom after EVERY training session! SHITBALLS!"

"Cease your incessant wining, you pompous airbag! These gracious locks require GROOMING!"

"Gai, seriously? I have WAY more hair than you-"

"-Ehem."

Both shinobi whirled around at the slight clearing of the throat coming from the doors they did not know were opened.

"Oh. Hey, Kakashi. Who's that?" The One With Way More Hair asked, his hands going to his hips.

"Genma. Gai. This is our new teammate; code name "Tenzou"."

"PPPFFTTT." Genma snorted as he slid right up to the two newcomers with far more grace than you'd expect from someone who said 'fuckface' and 'shitballs'. "No one goes by code names at headquarters. What's your real name, bud?"

Tenzou swallowed lightly, than immediately tried to shrug off his hesitation. "Ah. Well...I was given strict orders not to release my name. I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude-"

"Wooooow, really? Heh, are you a celebrity?" Genma jeered, his senbon bobbing around his large smile. Before Tenzou could answer, the one called Gai roughly shoved Genma out of the way and jabbed his large hand out at the startled chuunin.

"Do not listen to him, my clearly youthful friend with many secrets. It is a shinobi's prerogative to conceal however much of himself he wants. My name is Gai; codename 'Green'. Welcome to our team! However, I must say I am surprised. We were not told to be expecting a replacement."

At this, Gai raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who shrugged so minutely it looked more like a hiccough.

"Hiruzen-sama just told me not ten minutes ago."

"Ah." Gai supplied, rounding a blinding grin on Tenzou. "Well, no matter. The more the merrier!"

Tenzou gave Gai the same crisp, professional bow he had given Kakashi. "Thank you, Gai-san. I will give every moment my all, and I assure you I will be a valuable member of the team, no matter what I have to do to perform to your sta...n...dards..."

Tenzou trailed off, slightly terrified. Gai had literal waterfalls of tears flowing steadily out of his eyes, and was sniffling back loud sobs, nearly wracked to silence with hiccoughs.

"Such..." he gulped, wiping away tears.

"Youthful..." he sniffled, pulling himself up to his full height.

"SPIRIT!" he bellowed, leaping into the air, tumbling around in a staggering amount of summer salts before landing on his knees with his arms outstretched to the monumentally confused new addition to his team.

Gai panted, waiting for Tenzou to respond. The mokuton user's jaw was practically unhinged. He stared at his new teammate before finally collecting himself enough to stammer out coherent words.

"Ah...I...yes?"

"YES!" Gai shouted, leaping up, which caused Tenzou to snap to attention rightly, as if about to go on a march. He clearly had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

Kakashi and Genma watched with open amusement before lightly glancing at each other, deciding simultaneously to save the poor chuunin from any further stress.

"Gai." Kakashi called lightly. "Let's give Tenzou a moment to move himself in."

"RIGHT!"

Tenzou had only a second to shoot Kakashi an incredibly thankful expression before he was shoved into the room by Gai. Genma snickered and plucked his senbon from his lips.

"So. What's the deal? Why a newbie so suddenly?"

Kakashi looked like he was considering what to say before he responded. "He's a bit of a special case. Hiruzen-sama has...entrusted him to my care."

Genma quirked an eyebrow in response. "To your care? What's that supposed to mean? Speak not-Kakashiese."

The copy-nin looked slightly put out, but he continued. "He is apparently skilled, but has a very unique, very powerful bloodline limit that he needs help mastering."

Genma looked like he was going to put up the same argument Kakashi had, so the copy-nin silenced him with a lightly lifted open palm. "I'll explain everything to you and Gai later. For now, let's make sure he survives the first night. Gai is always the most excitable the first night."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenzou shakily went about setting up his meagre belongings into his new dresser and night stand. Looking around, he could see his fellow ANBU owned very little as well. Kakashi had settled onto his bed, a bright orange book cracked open that he immediately immersed himself into. Tenzou found that rather strange, but he decided to withhold judgement. 'Gai' had finally relaxed enough to ease off of Tenzou and go about his business, to which the mokuton user was eternally grateful. He wasn't exactly the most socially experienced creature in the village, so being welcomed to what he thought would be an intensely professional environment with sobs, tears and bear hugs threw him off his game considerably. He had intended to give the absolute picture perfect first impression, but was certain he had just come off as easily startled and slightly lost. Withholding a sigh, he noticed Genma emerging from the much coveted bathroom with a large plume of steam laying in his wake. The jounin had nothing but a towel around his waist, and Tenzou supposed these men were quite close and comfortable with each other.

"BUM-TIME!" was all the warning Tenzou got as his shoulder was promptly covered in sopping wet material and a very naked Genma was standing resolutely before him.

"I honestly just feel so constricted in clothing. Where did I put my kunai?"

The brunette wandered over to his bed, which was directly across from Tenzou's, and bent full over to look under his mattress for said weapons of substantial destruction.

Tenzou could not help staring open mouthed, wide eyed, and mind blown at his shameless teammate. Of all the things he had expected from ANBU, literally everything he had experienced was not one of them. He felt his shoulder continue to dampen and remembered to remove the towel from the side of his offended body. He stood there, the cloth draped over just one of his fingers, entirely uncertain as to what to do.

He cleared his throat. "Genma..."

The other shinobi whirled around, his shoulder length hair spinning, a knowing grin planted firmly on his cheeky lips.

"What's that, my friend?"

"Your. Your towel."

"Ah!" leaning forward, he snatched the named object from Tenzou's outstretched finger. To the mokuton users dismay, he proceeded to take two steps closer to Tenzou as he flung the towel over his right shoulder.

"You know, this is a safe haven of non-judgment and comfort. Please, feel free to also remove your clothes if you feel so inclined."

"NOTHANKS" Tenzou squeaked quickly, blushing considerably at the large grin his outburst produced from Genma. He cleared his throat and attempted to look much more secure with himself. "Sorry, I mean...I had no intentions of disrobing any time soon."

"Really? I mean, it's so much more liberating to-"

"-Genma."

The room instantly went silent. Tenzou had basically forgotten his captain was even there, he was so quiet and unassuming behind his suspiciously orange little book. If he was honest with himself, Tenzou was actually annoyed at the way his senpai was basically ignoring him and leaving him to his own devices and unfortunately, those of his teammates. Now, however, he looked the part of the stern, experienced ANBU leader. His eyes were slightly hard over his reading material, and his tone had left no room for disobedience.

While Tenzou was stunned silent, Genma merely shrugged and sighed. "Fine, fine. Sorry. I'll leave the poor guy alone."

With that, he flopped down on his bed, lightly tossing the towel around his waist in a half-assed attempt at decency. He grinned ferally at Kakashi and crossed one leg on top of his thigh, revealing his under-workings only to his captain whose bed was directly behind his. Kakashi rolled his eyes heavily and adjusted himself so his direct line of sight was far away from Genma's presented package.

Tenzou stood stock still, obviously alarmed. He looked like he wanted to turn tail and run, and Kakashi could hardly blame him. He hadn't even really gotten a taste of Kakashi yet, and the jounin knew he could be an ass more often than not. He felt a slight pang of pity, but it was quickly phased out the longer he looked at Tenzou. The copy-nin could not get over the image the other shinobi presented. Especially now, his eyes were blown wide open, and as they were already quite large, it gave him a look of almost childlike innocence. His features radiated youth, and yet he had the hard, broad-shouldered body of a strong ninja. Kakashi could feel that he was staring, probably quite intimidatingly, at his poor new kouhai, but he figured the little tike needed to be toughened up a bit anyway.

"Come here, Tenzou."

The Mokuton user stiffened, his eyes darting slightly around the room to see the reactions of his insane teammates. Genma was totally engrossed in carving something into the handle of his kunai with his senbon, and Gai had disappeared into the bathroom long ago. He decided it was safe (ish) to follow instructions and approached his captain with as little hesitation as he could muster.

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai?"

"I'll warn you now; our team is quite unique compared to most ANBU squads."

Tenzou fought internally not to say something like 'No Shit'.

"As are my methods of leadership. It is best if you leave all preconceived notations at the door right now, or we're going to have a hard time with each other tomorrow during training."

Tenzou perked up at the sound of doing something productive and official. "I will follow your instructions accordingly, Kakashi-senpai. Please do not concern yourself."

Kakashi was silent for one chilling moment, where Tenzou was certain his gaze pierced directly through his flesh and dug its claws into his immortal soul. He was proud he didn't gulp.

"Oh. I'm sure you know how to follow instructions, Tenzou-kouhai." Kakashi practically purred. "You do seem so obedient."

Tenzou had absolutely no idea if that was an insult or if it was supposed to be some kind of twisted compliment. He merely shuffled slightly on the spot in response. He felt like playing word games with Kakashi was probably the last thing anyone wanted to attempt to do.

He was pretty bang on.

"I expect you on the field at 8am sharp. You can spend the rest of the night however you wish."

With that, Kakashi lifted his book half an inch higher and dove back into its mysterious pages without so much as a 'have fun'. Tenzou stood there awkwardly for a few seconds as his mind scrambled to arrange itself.

"Ah...Senpai..."

Kakashi flicked his eyes up in response. Once again, Tenzou had to resist the urge to gulp.

"I...well, I really just arrived at headquarters when you met me at the door. I'm not quite sure...well, I don't know what one _does_ in ANBU..." Tenzou desperately hoped Kakashi would just give him a break with the too-cool-for-school attitude and offer to give him a tour or something. ANYTHING, really.

It looked, to Tenzou's abject horror, like Kakashi was considering the same thing. To torture or not to torture, that was the question. Tenzou just looked so...edible. That was really the right word, sadly. No wonder Genma had a go at him, it was just too easy and _way_ too much fun. His facial expressions were just so comically naive and glowing with confusion that it begged one to keep pushing him further.

However, Kakashi was a dutiful son of a bitch if he wasn't a kind one, and he knew he needed to keep at least some semblance of order and captain-like grace if he wanted his kouhai to take him seriously and not bolt as soon as they were asleep.

"Genma. Put some clothes on and show Tenzou around."

The sigh of utter relief could not be contained in Tenzou's body, and Kakashi mercilessly decided to pretend he didn't hear it.

Genma shrugged. "Alright."

With that, the shameless shinobi rolled over, popped off his bed and sauntered over to his dresser. He barely even looked in the drawers as he pulled out the standard issue ANBU sleeveless shirt and pants. Genma proceeded to dress himself across from Tenzou, who found staring down at an uncaring Kakashi was far less uncomfortable than watching Genma dress.

"This way, bud." he heard from over his shoulder, and turned to see Genma cocking his head toward the door. He flicked a small glance at Kakashi and found he hadn't budged an inch. Interestingly, he also noted he hadn't turned a single page in at least five minutes He stored that information away for future reference and followed Genma out of the crowded room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OKAY! Hope ya'll liked so far. I started watching the Anime interactions between Kakashi and Tenzou again and just got SO inspired I decided to write ANOTHER ANBU 'origins' fic about them. I just have so many different (hopefully) ideas of where to go with it. Also, they are flicking ADORABLE. Like, damnit.

Anyway, let me know what you think! I did not beta read this at all so im sure its packed full of errors.


	2. Time to Tango

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The tour with Genma hadn't been marginally as torturous and awkward as Tenzou assumed it would have been. Partially, he realized, because Genma merely chose to be insane when it suited him. In the right occasions, he was downright _normal_. Not that there was really a 'normal' when it came to high level shinobi; the kind of stress and guilt they had to deal with for decades (if they were lucky) warped their personalities into something entirely their own, and not necessarily easily categorized. Was one nuts, ultra quirky, or just constantly fucking with you? Sometimes it was impossible to tell. With Genma, Tenzou assumed it was the third option. He was far too put together when he chose to be.

As for Gai and Kakashi, well...the jury was still out.

"So, if you ever get REALLY bored, you can simply leave headquarters. Just don't forget to change out of your ANBU uniform when you do. Oh, and don't worry about your mask. I saw you fiddle with it on the way out. We're all a big, comfy...well...we're kind of a family here. Kind of. Some of us aren't exactly cuddly, but most people will become your brothers and sisters, and our identities are kept very closely to each others chests. The only time you're required to wear your mask is when you're outside in the sparring rings, or the training grounds. No one from 'outside' is allowed there, but you never know who could be watching. Any questions?"

Tenzou mulled on the thought for a second, before beaming a cheerful smile at Genma and shaking his head. "This has been really informative, thank you very much."

Genma laughed loudly, which startled Tenzou, and smacked him roughly on the back. "Man, we have GOT to wring that polite attitude out of you, buddy. You're so...formal."

For the second time in just over an hour, Tenzou had no idea if he was being thoroughly insulted or not. This time, he felt slightly more comfortable expressing himself. "I don't understand why that is a bad thing. Were we not all taught to -Mmphh!"

Stumbling back, Tenzou realized he'd just been attacked with a sweet bun. He looked down at the bundle of bread sticking out of his mouth, then darted his eyes back to Genma incredulously. The other shinobi simply laughed and took a bite out of his own morsel of food. Where he had procured these delights was lost on Tenzou and slightly worried him.

"Sorry, buddy. I figured maybe hunger was rotting your brain." Genma explained, winking to take the sting off. "For your own safety, I strongly advice roughing yourself up a bit. No offence, 'cause I'm pretty sure I like yah, but you are WAY too easy to mess with. There are probably only a handful of people in this entire building who WONT take advantage of that."

Despite himself, Tenzou felt his throat constrict around the bun still protruding from his down turned mouth. Great. He was here for not even two hours and was already target practice.

He stiffened slightly as Genma took a step forward, extending his arm and poking Tenzou lightly in the forehead. "And our captain? He's one of the majority. Don't let him get under your skin, because he's going to try. Honestly, you're doomed, because he's brilliant. But, still. A little forewarning never hurt anybody. Oh, and Gai? One of the handful. He's probably the most genuine person you will ever meet in your entire life. I don't think I've ever heard him say one fowl word about anyone, EVER. And I've known him since we were pre-genin."

This warmed Tenzou, as his impression of Gai hadn't exactly been the best one. He didn't know what to make of his antics, but he supposed he was just as mentally rattled as most of the best shinobi out there. He finally took a large bite out of the bun and pulled the rest out of his mouth, smiling again at Genma. The other shinobi laughed, shaking his head. He turned and motioned for Tenzou to follow him back to their room, which he did without a word.

When they got back to the room, Kakashi was STILL reading his book, and Gai was sitting at the lone desk scribbling furiously onto a scroll. Tenzou assumed it was a mission report, and was slightly confused as to why Kakashi wasn't the one filling it out.

"Yo!" Genma called in a general greeting before flopping down onto his bed. "Guess we missed a party in here, eh?"

Gai looked up from his handiwork and grinned. "The essence of our youthful teamwork being recorded permanently into the marvellous history of our village is a party, indeed!"

Unfortunately, Tenzou was not good at taking preemptive advice, and opened his mouth before he could help it. "Is the team captain not the one to fill out the mission reports...?"

Gai blinked, Genma snickered loudly and Kakashi glanced up from his book with a lazy flick of his eyes.

"I told you, Tenzou-kouhai, we do things differently in this squad."

The mokuton user pursed his lips, utterly unimpressed. His CAPTAIN was too lazy to fill out a simple mission report? To the point where he actually rationalized dumping the duty onto someone else? Especially someone as 'genuinely nice' as Gai?

Kakashi seemed to sense his kouhai's unease. He could have left him alone. He COULD have.

"Is there a problem, solider?" The copy-nin asked, his voice smooth, cold and piercing. Tenzou could have sword he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, so he glanced into one of the mirrors before him to see Genma shaking his head vehemently at Kakashi. He assumed this meant he could be in for a serious mental smack-down. Unfortunately, when Tenzou's anger was spiked, his sense of formality vanished with the wind.

"Well. If you are alright with...reassigning your duties to others, I'm not sure there's a point in discussing it. You are obviously going to do whatever you wish."

Tenzou couldn't help glancing back into the mirror again. Genma's jaw was hanging open and his mouth formed a charming little 'o'. Hmm. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

Kakashi did not look phased in the slightest, however.

"Maaa. It's mildly impressive that someone who looks like they were figuratively and literally born yesterday can address me with so much self-assured sass."

It was all in Tenzou's willpower that he didn't sputter indignantly. As it was, he stiffened to rod-straightness and looked just as confused as he felt.

_What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?_

"I...born YESTERDAY?"

Kakashi gently placed his book page-down on his bed, swung his legs around and gracefully stood to his full height. He was only a couple of inches taller than Tenzou, but the way he carried himself, it seemed like two feet. He came to stand before his kouhai, his expression completely unreadable.

The fact that half his face was covered did not help much.

"Are we going to have a problem, _kouhai_? I'm sure that is exactly what the Hokage wants to hear."

Tenzou took a deep breath to calm himself, and standing so close to his superior, he felt slightly schooled. Yes, Kakashi was...well...not ideal thus far. However, he was still his captain, and people were not promoted to captain in ANBU for shits and giggles. He was obviously skilled, and perhaps there were things he did for his team that made it slightly ok for him to pawn some of his duties off on them. He really didn't know, and shouldn't assume.

"No, Senpai." he answered resolutely, and Kakashi could tell he had resigned himself. However, he hadn't resigned himself out of fear. The thought process he had gone through was clear as crystal in his big, bright eyes, and Kakashi felt himself respecting Tenzou for his guts and his obvious ability to think for himself. One of the things Kakashi valued the most in a fellow shinobi was his or her ability to think for themselves.

"Good." the copy-nin breathed, and Tenzou felt himself react despite his anger. Kakashi sure had a way with the few words he chose to use, that was for sure...

His captain turned lightly on his heel and walked back to his bed, but before Tenzou could exude a deep sigh of relief, he saw Kakashi glance at him over his shoulder.

"Clean the bathroom."

Tenzou blinked. "I -what?"

"You didn't think you'd be able to talk to me like that and get away with it, did you? Your punishment is cleaning the bathroom. Be thankful it isn't something worse; I can be very creative."

Tenzou's shoulders slouched, but he wasn't about to argue with Kakashi again. "Yes, Senpai..."

On his way to the bathroom, Tenzou had a moment to remember that other people were in the room with him. He quickly glanced at his teammates, and noted the amazed looks they both wore. He had a feeling he'd just dodged a literal kunai somehow, and perhaps people did not ordinarily talk back to Kakashi. He had a strong feeling he was going to find out why at training.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was right.

A cloud of dust billowed up into the air as Tenzou's body slammed into the dirt ring. He was up in an instant, but damn was he ever hurting, and they'd only been at it for ten minutes. He wasn't entirely sure what sparring had to do with his Mokuton, as that was what Kakashi said their main goal would be, but he had a sneaking suspicion Kakashi merely wanted to beat the snot out of him.

An attack cut through the dust and Tenzou barely blocked the punch from landing on his kidneys. He shoved Kakashi back and sprung forward, swiping at his feet. Kakashi dodged, but it gave Tenzou the opening he needed. He landed a powerful kick to Kakashi's side, and heard his captain grunt in response. Thankfully for him, his taijutsu was pretty good, and his speed was impressive.

A second later he was slammed into the ground again, desperately trying to suck air back into his lungs.

Unfortunately for him, Kakashi was definitely faster.

"Up." he heard the command come from the masked figure, and glared blatantly through his own porcelain. The nice thing about masks was that you could express yourself with absolutely no rebuttal from the figure you directed your hatred towards. He resisted the temptation to stick out his tongue, though. You never know with Kakashi.

Flipping up to his feet, he prepared himself for another round, but the attack never came.

"Rest for five minutes."

Tenzou relaxed as Kakashi turned away from him and sat down on a large stone, procuring his water bottle. The mokuton user followed suit, and lifted his mask just enough to squirt deliciously cold liquid into his parched mouth. He was pretty proud of how he'd kept up with his captain, although he was sure Kakashi could do much worse to him if he really set his mind to it. As it was, he was feeling pretty 'ok' except for his back. His captain had dealt a harsh blow right between his shoulder blades with his elbow, and Tenzou's entire upper body was screaming mercy at him with such relish he was afraid he'd start to slouch.

After far longer than five minutes, Kakashi swiftly stood on the spot. Tenzou followed suit, and there was a moment where Kakashi merely watched Tenzou with his hands on his hips. Finally, he dropped his hands and walked casually towards his kouhai.

"You're in good shape." He commented airily, as if it wasn't actually that big of a compliment. "And your combat skills are acceptable. A few rounds with the rest of the team on a regular basis will have you up to par."

Tenzou realized he would have to get used to not knowing if he was being complimented or insulted, so he just decided to take it as positive reinforcement for his own sanity. He resist the urge to say 'thank you', in case Kakashi came back with 'that wasn't a compliment' and crushed his blooming ego.

The copy-nin stopped a comfortable distance from Tenzou before he continued talking.

"What can you do with your Mokuton?"

Tenzou stiffened. What could he do, indeed...it was always so hard to describe.

"Ah, well. Mostly I can form tendrils of wood, some objects, and I'm getting really good at shaping shelters and small shacks." A brightness began to bloom in Tenzou's voice, and Kakashi could almost see him smiling happily beneath his mask. "I actually managed to make a sauna last week when I was particularly sore after a mission. It made me curious, so I went out into the woods and tried my hand again, and I made a shelter big enough to fit me and my team. I've been looking at architecture books, and I think within a month, I could form an entire building. It really just comes down to getting the framework right and-"

"-Tenzou." Kakashi interrupted, but not unkindly. Actually, he was smiling as well. At least Tenzou had some passion about his gift, even if he was hesitant to accept it.

"Uh, right, sorry..." The mokuton user stammered sheepishly, but he recovered quickly. "As for attacks, I can also manipulate natural, living wood quite easily. I've also adapted it to be useful for scouting."

The excitable young man held out his hand, and within seconds, little seeds began sprouting and popping into his palm. Kakashi had to admit he was completely intrigued.

"I just drop these around the ground. They are infused with my charka, like a shadow clone. Wherever they go, I can sense it."

_And Hiruzen-sama wanted me to train him WHY...? _Kakashi thought to himself, utterly confused. It seemed Tenzou embraced his bloodline limit and was actually making good use of it. Building an entire house? The copy-nin couldn't even picture it, but Tenzou sure could. Kakashi took a moment to rub at the chin of his mask thoughtfully. Hiruzen rarely, if ever, did something for no reason. There had to be an important component of the Mokuton that Tenzou was not utilizing.

"..._However, that attitude holds him back from truly mastering his bloodline limit. One of the things you will have to show him is not to be ashamed of what he's been granted_."

Kakashi remembered Hiruzen's words, and instantly, something clicked in his extremely sharp mind.

"How far have you pushed yourself?"

Tenzou blinked. "Ah. I'm not sure how you mean?"

Kakashi took a small step forward, putting himself just a fraction into Tenzou's personal space.

"Your Mokuton. Have you discovered its limits? Have you pushed it to the extreme?"

Kakashi saw Tenzou's entire body stiffen, and he knew he'd hit the jackpot.

"Well. Yes, I've gone as far as I've dared to go."

"Dared? Are you afraid?"

Instead of being insulted, Tenzou merely deflated. He honestly didn't know how he felt. He didn't entirely understand his powers, and there wasn't a soul alive who could teach him.

"I'm...afraid of making a mess."

Kakashi laughed lightly. "You aren't going to destroy the village if you play around with your mokuton, Tenzou."

"And how do you know that?" he snapped, and instantly regretted it. Tenzou dropped his head lightly in shame. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I didn't mean to be rude."

Kakashi stared hard at his kouhai, everything falling into place quite neatly in his head. So, the problem was that Tenzou was terrified his Mokuton was some terrible, destructive force if pushed too far. He was probably afraid that if he lost control of it, no one would be able to stop him. And maybe there was more, as well. Hiruzen had mentioned the council...he said they were afraid. Had they shown this fear to Tenzou? Had THEY taught him to be afraid of himself? From what Kakashi knew of the Shodai, nothing bad had ever come from the Mokuton. Tenzou was no Hashirama, but the power itself was not rooted in evil. What was the worst that could honestly happen; they would have a few days of weed whacking and tree trimming? Kakashi had seen a LOT worse in his short life.

He took another short moment to decide how best to go about what he was planning on doing.

"Tenzou."

The shinobi in question glanced up with slight hesitation.

Kakashi turned and pointed at the centre of the training grounds. "Hit that spot with everything you've got."

"...What do you mean, everything?"

"You know what I mean." Kakashi's voice was hard, but warm. Tenzou was amazed at how many times he could flip between characters in such a short amount of time.

"S-senapi. I...don't know how to do that."

"Yes, you do. You're telling me you could figure out how to craft a building, with floors, ceilings, rooms...and you can't throw 'everything' at one simple spot? Who are you really trying to fool?"

Tenzou actually jerked back slightly, as if he'd been hit. He stood, rooted on the spot, obviously conflicted.

"I am your captain. Do as I say."

That seemed to shame Tenzou into action, and he nodded slightly in acceptance. Taking a long, shaky breath, he clasped his hands together and concentrated. Kakashi dropped his gaze to their targeted area in anticipation.

After a few moments of tense silence, the ground literally exploded. The entire training grounds shook violently, and the few people who were making use of it whipped their heads around and unsheathed their weapons. Kakashi raised an arm and addressed every single one of them silently. They all knew him, and instantly they calmed, but stayed alert.

Giant, twisting, groaning tendrils of wood erupted from the earth and soared into the sky. Kakashi could hear Tenzou gasp lightly as he fought for control. After a second, the wood arced sharply and hurled down towards the spot Kakashi had pointed to. When they landed, the grounds shook again, and two colossal trees sprouted out from their resting place. A second later, dozens of tendrils spewed into the air, twisting and turning, slithering around each other, until they formed one massive tree that towered stories over the ANBU headquarters. There was only a small perimeter of the training grounds left, and the rest was encased in wood.

Kakashi, and the rest of the ANBU, stared in awe. Hell, all of Konoha could probably see the tree. Kakashi turned to Tenzou, and jerked over to his side in alarm. The young man was bent over, hands on his thighs, panting heavily.

"Tenzou, are you alright?"

"Haaaa...haaaaa...y-yes..."

Kakashi rubbed Tenzou's shoulders, trying to get him to relax. He inwardly berated himself; he better not have given the poor kid chakra exhaustion.

"You did really well. Not only is it beautiful, but its harmless. As you can see, we're all still here."

Tenzou jerked his head up at Kakashi's comment. Under his mask, be blushed brilliantly. It was as if Kakashi had read his mind, and completely understood his hesitance.

"S-senpai..."

"You're extremely talented. If you accept what you can do, you will be a valuable part of our team. You could help ensure the safety of your teammates, as well as the rest of your village. Isn't that what you want?"

Not only was Tenzou struggling with himself (and with breathing), he also could not understand his captain. How could someone be so condescending and lazy, yet so compassionate and considerate? Tenzou had never felt like this in his life. He had literally thrown down nearly every ounce of chakra he could spare, and yet the entire village hadn't collapsed in on itself. He felt like an idiot, if he was honest. His biggest fear had just been snuffed out in under two minutes, by the person he had assumed would be the bane of his ANBU existence.

"T-thank you, Senpai..." Tenzou breathed, and he gazed up into Kakashi's mask. Through the holes, their eyes locked, and Kakashi could see how truly touched his kouhai was. They both froze, caught in an indescribable moment, and Kakashi found himself warming all over. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked into a ninja's eyes and seen such open emotion. Tenzou had the most captivating eyes...

Suddenly, Kakashi jerked up. It was like breaking a spell, and he took but a moment to clear his head.

"Its my job." he deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Hokage himself left you in my care. I can't let the Hokage down, now can I?"

Tenzou merely stared at Kakashi in response.

_So...'nice Kakashi' has about a five minute shelf life. Noted._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despite the swift return of Captain Douchebag, his Senpai helped Tenzou back to the room, as he could barely muster the energy to walk. As soon as they were through the doors, two bundles of energy nearly knocked them back into the hallway.

"HOLY ASSCRACK!" Genma shouted, jabbing his finger south-west ish. "Is that YOU, Tenzou!?"

Following his excited digit, Tenzou saw a giant, elegant tree towering over the compound out of the window of their humble abode. He groaned.

"Ah...yes, that was me..."

"DAMN!" Genma nearly snapped his fingers in a wide arc above his head, he was so energized.

"Tenzou, that is truly magnificent." Gai, surprisingly, was composed. "And, I suppose, taxing."

"Speaking of." Kakashi interjected, then quite literally deposited Tenzou into Gai's surprised arms. "I have to go and speak to the groundskeeper about taking care of that tree. It will probably take a few well placed seals, which he is horrible at. Tah."

With that, he disappeared.

Tenzou decided he wasn't going to think about it.

"Come in, Tenzou my man. Lucky for you, we just grabbed some lunch. Looks like you need it."

With a truly grateful smile, Tenzou followed Genma and Gai back into their room. The smell of fresh food was pretty much the only thing that had the power to keep him from diving face first into unconsciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Someone.

Someone...WAKE UP.

Tenzou leaped into the air, smashing his palm directly into the mass hovering above him. He heard a loud grunt, and felt the presence move away from him. He rolled to the side, grabbed his kunai off the night stand, twirled around mid air and landed in a crouch on his knees. He had a kunai in each hand and he was fully prepared to use them.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted. They felt heavy and thick with sleep, and it was pitch black in the room, but it only took him a few seconds to orient himself.

Kakashi was standing before him, rubbing his chest idly. He looked like he was pouting.

"Oww."

Tenzou stared, aghast.

"S...Senpai?"

"Yes, 'Senpai'. Who did you think it was?"

The poor mokuton user was almost speechless.

"I...well, I just felt a presence...what were you doing?"

"Giving you a goodnight kiss."

Tenzou stared. He stared.

Kakashi sighed.

"I was checking your pulse, you idiot. You did see the size of the tree you produced today, right? I wanted to make sure you weren't in a coma."

Tenzou relaxed his pose, feeling slightly bashful. "Ah...well, thank you, Senpai..."

"PFT. Don't let him guilt trip you, Tenzou. Sneaking up on a ninja in the middle of the night is just plain stupid." Genma snickered, sitting up in bed. Kakashi shot him a bored, uncaring glare.

"What must one do to recharge one's youth through the night without being disturbed!?" Gai bellowed, adjusting his green and orange sleeping cap. Seems Gai was not a morning person.

"You can blame Kakashi. He tried to fondle Tenzou, and nearly got his head cut off as punishment. It was actually completely awesome."

"Ah...youthful desires..."

Tenzou could do nothing but stare around the room in shock. Kakashi certainly hadn't tried to fondle or kiss him, so despite his teammates teasing, he was still slightly touched that his captain had risked his neck to check on him. That, or Kakashi didn't want to embarrass himself by killing his new charge on the first day, and was certain Tenzou did not have the skill to hurt him if he did end up waking on instinct.

The second option seemed more realistic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is so much fun to write, haha, so I hope ya'll enjoy!


	3. Getting Interesting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next couple of days went by fairly uneventfully. Kakashi brought the entire team to the training grounds (once Tenzou's creation had been taken care of, much to the sadness of a surprising amount of ANBU) to work together as a team. Tenzou found Gai and Genma a pleasure to spar with, as they were both skilled in completely different ways. Genma utilized his senbon and danced around like a wisp of smoke while he fought, continuing to amaze Tenzou at how graceful he could be. Gai was a powerhouse of raw energy and would shower Tenzou with fists and feet until he was forced to throw up a wooden wall to repel him.

Kakashi had gone easy on Tenzou in the mokuton department after their initial session, mostly so that the young shinobi could recharge his chakra. However, it was also to see how he utilized his mokuton in close combat battle. He noted, expectantly, that Tenzou used it very little. He knew this was because he was fighting against his teammates and didn't wish to hurt them by accident. Obviously, Tenzou was still not as confident as he needed to be with his power. It was Kakashi's job to change that, and for the first time, he actually felt eager to do it. Tenzou was clearly an excellent ninja and a good person. He was already a great addition to their team, but with the mokuton, he'd be worth three ANBU alone. Kakashi took it as a personal goal to get his kouhai up to snuff and able to rock his wood like he was born using it.

_...Heh, rock his wood..._

Kakashi shook his head. No thinking inappropriate thoughts about subordinates.

That was another thing, though...Kakashi found himself worryingly drawn to Tenzou. He was just...what was the word. Adorable? Yes, that was it. He was damn adorable. Most people termed 'adorable' were annoying, but Tenzou had a hard side to him that complimented his bright-eyed innocence. He had shed blood, definitely killed people, and had been through the kind of hell you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. He was innocent, but not truly naive. At least, not in _everything_.

Kakashi mentally stomped on his own foot to cut off his train of thought. REALLY not helping the situation.

"Tenzou."

With a blink, the mokuton user paused. He and Genma had been sparring, and they both stared over at Kakashi expectantly.

"Why aren't you using your mokuton?"

Tenzou did not answer immediately, mostly because he had no real excuse. Genma shifted beside him, slowly understanding what was going on.

"I prefer not to in sparring sessions."

"Why? 'Spike' is using weapons."

Tenzou knew exactly what Kakashi was getting at, and more than that, he knew he was right. Arguing with him was pointless and counter productive. He felt his stomach constrict with nervousness at what he knew Kakashi wanted him to do. Selfishly, he just wished people would drop the whole mokuton thing. He was smart, fast, and great with a sword. He didn't need it. He really didn't.

"Tenzou..."

Jolting, Tenzou realized it had been far too long since Kakashi had spoken. Genma and Gai were both staring at him expectantly. He just wanted to drop out of ANBU and hide in a hole for the rest of his life. He was so used to concealing his mokuton that using it was terrifying.

Taking a deep, and far too shaky breath, he bowed slightly. "I will use it from now on, Kakashi-senpai."

"I want you to use it exclusively."

Tenzou jerked back up from his bow in shock. What? Use ONLY his mokuton? But...

"...I..."

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the problem? You built a sauna. You can use your mokuton in close combat."

Tenzou ground his teeth together. He REALLY wished he hadn't said all that.

"...Yes, Senpai..." was his tight response.

Kakashi knew his kouhai was frustrated, but couldn't have given less of a crap. This was the only way Tenzou was going to learn not to fear his gift. Not to mention the fact that Genma and Gai could more than handle themselves in battle; Tenzou really had nothing to worry about.

Taking another deep breath, the mokuton user spread his legs and resumed his sparring stance. Genma paused for just a second before doing the same. The senbon wielder had no idea what to expect, and honestly, neither did Tenzou.

"Begin."

As soon as Kakashi's voice rang through the arena, Genma launched himself at Tenzou. Initially, Tenzou's reaction was to jump out of the way, but he remembered at the last second he was ordered to use nothing but his wood release. Quickly, he slapped his hands together, and a wall of wood sprang up between him and Genma. The other shinobi squawked and pushed off of it, nearly face planting into the jutsu.

A second later had Genma leaping over the wall. Tenzou had to rely completely on instincts, and before he knew it, a thick tendril of wood erupted out of the wall and snatched Genma out of the air. His partner quickly teleported away, replacing himself with a potted plant. Where he had gotten that from, Tenzou had no idea. Genma had this knack of just...making things appear.

He felt a presence beside him and had to force himself to form another seal. He felt like he was fighting every nerve in his body every time he used his bloodline limit. It had become instinct not to use it, and relying on it was like writing with his left hand with his eyes closed.

Genma rushed him from the side and was met with a wooden clone. He stumbled back, but recovered quickly. Pulling out a handful of senbon, Genma sent them sailing into the clone. They stuck into its neck with a loud 'thunk', but because the clone was wooden, it didn't dispel. Genma had NOT been expecting that, and took a sound punch to the face as a result. As he staggered back, Tenzou appeared behind him, formed another seal, and encased him in a long, twisted wooden cocoon. With his arms trapped at his sides, Genma could form no seals, and was defeated.

"Holy crap, Tenzou." his friend panted, craning his neck around to look at him. "That was damn impressive. Why don't you use your wood release more often?"

Tenzou merely stood there in response, as he was just as shocked at the outcome as Genma. He honestly, truly hadn't expected their match to go that smoothly. He found himself gazing over at Kakashi, who was watching him intently. Tenzou could tell from his captains body language that he was pleased.

Maybe...this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Perhaps the Hokage, and Kakashi, were right to scold Tenzou for being so afraid of his Mokuton. That was the second time he'd used it, expected the worst, and had everything turn out perfectly fine.

"Uh. Tenzou? I'm starting to cramp, can you let me go?"

Tenzou's head snapped up. SHIT, he'd done it AGAIN.

"S-sorry!" Quickly, he formed the seal for release, and the wood around Genma dissolved and broke away. Tenzou scratched his head in embarrassment. "I uh...tend to get lost in my thoughts a lot."

Genma merely laughed and dusted some splinters off of his arm. "Yeah, I noticed."

"That will be all for today. Good work, everyone." Kakashi called, his hands already stuffed firmly into his pockets, his characteristic slouch in place.

Gai and Genma stretched, popped a few bones, and chatted with each other as they made their way out of the training grounds. Tenzou slowly followed after them, lost in his own thoughts. He could hardly believe how the last few days had gone, yet he still felt hesitant in regards to his power. Sadly, his successes never seemed to completely quell his nervousness. Maybe, though...in time. Kakashi seemed to really know what he was doing, and it made Tenzou's chest warm slightly to think about it. He didn't want to depend on anyone, but he was getting the impression Kakashi could really help him.

"FUCK OFF AND DIE!"

Tenzou nearly stumbled over himself in surprise. Genma had literally shoved Gai into a crater (obviously caused by a pretty wicked jutsu) before running off at full speed.

Gai was up in an instant, his face completely red with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! THE POWER OF HARD WORK SHALL OVERCOME!"

Winding up, his leg practically hitting himself in the face, Gai blasted off with such speed that a giant cloud of dust swirled up and engulfed the arena. Tenzou, without thinking, called up a small wooden shield around his body. When the dust settled around him, he dispelled the jutsu. Instantly, he could see Kakashi beside him. He turned to his Senpai, then leaped back in shock.

"Ah!"

Kakashi merely turned his head slowly and glared at Tenzou. "Couldn't have spared some for me?"

His captain was completely covered in dust. You could barely make out the lines for his nose with the rest of his face.

Tenzou valiantly resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Barely.

"S-sorry, Senpai...I didn't...I mean, I hardly even thought about it."

Kakashi sighed and lightly brushed a bit of dust off of his shoulder with his little orange book. "Maa...it's alright. I was too lazy to get out of the way. This is what I get."

Tenzou stared in shock, utterly confused by the plethora of personalities his captain could cycle.

"Ah...do you know what happened? I mean, everything was going fine-"

"-They're fighting for the bathroom."

"...Right."

Kakashi began to slowly continue his walk back to their room and Tenzou jogged slightly to catch up.

"Senpai..." the mokuton user began, then ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. He felt like what he was going to say would sound corny, but he didn't really know how else to say it. "Thanks for today" is what he settled with. Tenzou winced slightly at how hesitant and awkward he sounded. His captain probably thought he was painfully uncool.

Kakashi's eye flicked over to Tenzou. "You can repay me by continuing what we started. There is no reason for you to be so hesitant, kouhai. You already have an impressive grasp over your mokuton. The only way you will truly master it is if you utilize it."

Tenzou bowed his head, having heard the same words before from Hiruzen. He didn't know why he was being so stubborn about it when so many intelligent, experienced and trustworthy people told him it was going to be alright. What was it going to take for him to listen?

"Have you ever had any...unfortunate incidents involving your mokuton?" Kakashi continued.

Tenzou's head progressed even further down his body in shame. "...Not that I'm aware of."

"And yet, you're afraid?"

"I don't understand it."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised. "Ah. Well, that's understandable." he concluded with a shrug. "But, you'll never understand it unless you use it."

"...I know..." Tenzou murmured.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment to study Tenzou's body language. The kid wasn't an idiot; he knew he was being irrational. So, there was something else to his fear that no one had touched on yet. Perhaps Tenzou himself had no real idea. He decided he would let it be for the time being.

"Whenever you spar, you are to use only your mokuton. In between group training sessions, I expect you to be down here every day working with it. I won't tolerate any slacking. If you go one sparring session with no mokuton, you'll be punished."

Tenzou couldn't help jerking his head to stare, surprised, at Kakashi's instant change in tone. Punished? What kind of punishment? Cleaning the bathroom, or something 'more creative'?

"Ah...yes, Senpai..."

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and spun around sharply. Tenzou jerked to a stop, then stumbled backwards as his captain quickly advanced on him.

"Stop moving."

Tenzou froze in place, embarrassed. Kakashi stopped inches in front of him. He couldn't POSSIBLY already be in trouble, could he?

"Are you taking this seriously?"

Tenzou gaped for several seconds before he caught himself and straightened up. "Of course, Senpai!"

"Because, it is my life and the life of your teammates on the line if you fuck up on a mission."

Tenzou swallowed, hopefully inaudibly. "Yes, Senpai, I understand that."

"Do you? Because, from what I've seen so far, you're just full of excuses."

Tenzou was so shocked from the blatant 360 his captains attitude had taken that his mind completely blew out and vanished with the wind. For far too long, he could do nothing but stare at Kakashi.

_Was_ he full of excuses? If he really thought about it, he HAD been hesitant in every training session that involved the mokuton. Perhaps Kakashi had been annoyed the entire time and was just trying to be nice to him. The conversation they just had must have pushed him over the edge.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Tenzou bowed crisply before his captain. It was all he could think of doing.

"I'm sorry if you're displeased with me, Senpai. I promise I will not let you down from now on."

For what seemed like an eternity, silence rang throughout the training grounds. Tenzou had never been more thankful for masks and the fact that he could only see his toes. He would stay bowed forever if it meant never having to meet Kakashi's eyes in this powerfully awkward moment. He honestly didn't understand how he'd fucked up so terribly so fast, but if Kakashi was frustrated...

"Tenzou."

His heart somersaulted into his stomach at how Kakashi breathed his name. Slowly, he rose out of his bow. Kakashi hadn't moved, but his posture was completely relaxed and his head was slightly tilted to the side. Tenzou stood there, stock still, no clue as to what he should do. Silence stretched on between them, but it was so thick with atmosphere that they may as well have been talking. He'd never had such powerful, silent moments with anyone, and he had no idea what to think of them.

He caught a slight movement just before Kakashi's hand appeared in front of his face. Knowing how Kakashi's attitudes could flip flop, he suddenly became terrified that despite the softness of his name on Kakashi's lips, that his captain was going to hit him. He figured he couldn't avoid it without completely losing face, so he stood still as his hand neared. To Tenzou's utter shock, Kakashi merely tweaked the tip of his cat-masks nose, as one would do teasingly to a friend. Blinking furiously, the mokuton user stared in shock and utter confusion.

Kakashi leaned in slightly, bringing them so close their masks almost touched, and Tenzou felt a frantic pulse of warmth course through his body so strongly he nearly shuddered.

"Don't be so intense." Kakashi stated, his tone chipper. He flicked Tenzou in the forehead, laughed lightly, then teleported away.

...

Dont...

Did he seriously...

"_WHAT!?"_

The echo of Tenzou's fury reverberated soundly throughout the training grounds, causing a few heads to turn that were paroling the roof.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was at least ten minutes before Tenzou had tempered his anger enough to join his teammates in their shared accommodations without wanting to throttle Kakashi. His asshole captain had made Tenzou feel like a COMPLETE piece of shit, then when he had lowered himself to basically BEGGING for his forgiveness, had simply told him to chill out and disappeared.

Who the fuck does shit like that?

Kakashi was bipolar and no one was going to convince him otherwise.

"YO!" Gai and Genma greeted, both of them wet from the shower. Kakashi was clearly in there now, so he'd just pout on his bed until he was out, then spend the rest of his bitter moments under deliciously warm, pressurized water.

"Hey." Tenzou responded, plopping onto his bed with a sigh that was far louder than he wanted.

"What kept you, my friend?" Gai asked casually as he stretched his neck muscles.

"Ah, not much. Kakashi and I just had a talk about my mokuton." he answered truthfully.

"Was it not a positive talk?"

Tenzou glanced at Gai in surprise. "Uh, well...it wasn't BAD." he lied, feeling slightly embarrassed about how obvious he must have been. "I have a lot of work to do. I'll figure it out."

Tenzou shrieked as Gai was suddenly in his lap, and in his face.

"THATS THE SPIRIT! HARD WORK ALWAYS WINS THE DAY!"

"...Yes...yes, absolutely...but, you're kind of crushing my nuts..." Tenzou gasped. He heard Genma burst out laughing behind them. Gai merely exclaimed 'whoopsies' and hopped off.

"EHEM. The POINT is, if you set your mind to something, you are ONE HUNDRED PERCENT certain of accomplishing it! NEVER GIVE UP!"

A tiny firework went off above Gai's pointed finger. Tenzou smiled despite himself.

"Thank you, Gai. I'll keep that in mind."

Satisfied, the excitable green-clad shinobi sauntered back to his bed and fell into it ungracefully.

Genma shook his head at Tenzou in amusement and went back to sewing up his body armour.

A moment later, Kakashi emerged from the shower. Thankful for the distraction, Tenzou gathered his towel and hopped off the bed to slip into the bathroom after his captain. He nearly smacked right into Kakashi in his eagerness to bathe.

"Ah, sorry, Sen...pai..."

Tenzou's bad habit of losing track of how long he was lost in his own thoughts did nothing to help him in this situation. Kakashi was maskless, forehead protectorless, and shirtless. His hair was actually far more tempered then you'd think from the way it stuck up at all angles from his headband. He had a long, strangely graceful scar running from his forehead down to the cheek of his right eye. And, he was ridiculously good looking. Like, everything was hard angles, soft skin and piercing eyes. He looked deceptively fragile, except that his perfectly toned chest said otherwise. He almost seemed to glow, with his pale skin and silver grey hair. He'd never even THOUGHT about what Kakashi looked like, because it didn't matter at all. However, actually seeing him shocked the mokuton user so much he stood in front of him for about four seconds too long.

Far too long.

"I didn't think I was that scary looking, Tenzou. If you don't close your mouth, I might be tempted to drop something into it."

Snapping his jaw shut, Tenzou realized he had PRECIOUS little time to save his pathetic ass before he NEVER LIVED THIS MOMENT DOWN.

Honesty. Honesty got you everywhere. Just be honest in a not creepy way.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you look so different without your mask. I'm used to seeing you with it on."

YES! Come on, that was flawless, and totally understandable. Totally.

"Should I keep it on, you think?"

Tenzou REFUSED to let Kakashi spin this around so he could embarrass the hell out of him. He'd had enough of that for one day.

"It doesn't make a difference to me, Senpai." he answered as casually as he could, but mentally gave himself an extra point. BURN.

Kakashi grinned, and unfortunately, Tenzou found it slightly intoxicating.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?"

He caught himself JUST in time not to react. There was no way in hell he was actually blushing. Kakashi was fucking with him. Do not take the bait.

Tenzou rolled his eyes. "I am not blushing. We just sparred, it's natural for my face to be red. Can I please take a shower now?"

The mokuton user could barely contain his excitement at how gracefully he had dug himself out of a searingly embarrassing situation. Or so he thought.

"Why, of course you can." Kakashi responded with misleading innocence. He stepped to the side, and Tenzou began to move forward. Before he could get too far, Kakashi pressed up against his side, grabbed onto the waistband of his pants, pulled and let them snap back. Tenzou squeaked and leaped about an inch off the floor.

"What the HELL-"

"-be sure to take care of your NOT situation while you're in there." Kakashi purred directly into his ear. Tenzou looked down in frustration and instantly regretted it.

Oh.

Oh God.

Oh FUCK why.

He was showing. Not in an obnoxious way, but in a way that someone standing DIRECTLY in front of him could easily tell. He wanted to die. He wanted some s-class missing nin to break into their room and throw a kunai directly into his eye.

He didn't know what was more humiliating. The fact that Kakashi's half-naked form had turned him on, or the fact that Kakashi had completely called him out on it. The answer MAY seem obvious to some, but really, one wouldn't have happened without the other.

Tenzou squared his shoulders and walked into the shower clinging to the last shred of dignity he had.

Maybe he would slip in the shower and crack his skull open. One could only hope.

He didn't even want to THINK about the expressions on Gai and Genma's faces.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou seriously considered staying in the bathroom until everyone went to sleep, except that that was at least three hours away. Pretty sure locking himself in the bathroom for three hours would be PAINFULLY obvious. And potentially, more embarrassing than just facing the ridicule of his peers.

But, really, what was the big deal? Guys got hard for all kinds of reasons. Actually, when he was 14, he randomly got a boner in the middle of history class. He liked history and everything, but he didn't like it THAT much. Maybe his slight...happiness had nothing to do with Kakashi.

Except that he did spend about two of those four seconds staring at his perfect jawline. Hmm.

A noise from the room distracted Tenzou from his musings. It kind of sounded like someone knocked over furniture.

_No way! Is an S-class missing nin coming to put me out of my misery? My prayers have been answered for once!_

Laughing to himself, Tenzou wrapped his towel around his waist and decided to just face death by embarrassment with the same bravery he went into every mission with. Go down with honour, he will!

Opening the door slowly, he stepped out with a deep breath and prayed that no one would say anything to him, but knew it was futile.

"TENZOU!"

His heart skipped a beat at the fear in Kakashi's voice, and as he whipped his head around to find him, a kunai went flying right past his cheek. It landed with a loud 'THUNK' in the wood right beside his head.

He was down in an instant. Frantically, he looked around the room. He didn't even have a second to take in his surroundings before someone jumped at him, sword raised. He rolled to the side instantly, slamming into the wall. He leaped up, then squeaked and grabbed at his towel. It was, obviously, falling off of him.

_You've GOT to be fucking kidding me!_

His attacker came at him again, and before he could even think of how screwed he was, he heard Kakashi's voice.

"Your _MOKUTON!_"

Oh.

Shit, right.

Without any further hesitation, Tenzou slammed his hands into the wooden floor. The entire room erupted into a mass of moving, melting wood. Finally, with a second to look around, he could survey the scene. Despite hearing Kakashi's voice, none of his teammates were in the room. His attacker was dressed completely in black, and to Tenzou's horror, he was wearing a Konoha ANBU porcelain mask. His enemy tumbled around the shifting ground, and Tenzou forced a large wave of wood to engulf him and trap his body. The nice thing about his mokuton, when he did use it, is that no one was ever expecting it or had any idea of how to deal with it.

Racing forward (and desperately trying to secure his towel) he stopped beside his encased attacker. Without missing a beat, he whipped his arm back and slammed his fist into his jaw. As he thought, his enemy's head snapped to the side and he was out cold.

Tenzou booked it out of the room and into the hall. No one. Panting, he tried to calm his mind and feel out his friends chakra. He felt a blaze of raw energy that could only belong to Gai. He ran after it without another thought.

He had to scramble to a stop and duck to avoid being nailed by an unconscious body hurtling at him at the speed of light.

"Tenzou! Quickly, join us!" he heard Gai call.

Jumping up, the mokuton user could see he was in the main lobby room. Kakashi, Gai and Genma were there, as well as three unconscious bodies and two more standing enemies. As soon as he was spotted, one of the ninja ran at him. This time, the mokuton was the first thing on his mind. He formed his seals, anger replacing fear.

"Wood release: Wood prison!"

Instantly, giant bars of wood sprung up in front, around and on top of the charging enemy. His foe was quick, and just as he was about to form the hand signs for teleportation, wood erupted beneath him and snatched his hands. He heard the black-clad ninja snarl and pull, but Tenzou stretched his arms tight. Unfortunately, his enemy happened to know a justu with a one handed seal.

Tenzou barely dodged in time to avoid a giant spear of water piecing him straight through the stomach. He rolled to the side, leaped up, and barely caught his towel before it flew off of his body. He actually could not believe he had to save his decency and his life at the same time.

Suddenly, the room buzzed with chakra. Dozens of 'pops' were heard as ANBU from all over the headquarters teleported into the lobby. Their enemies tried desperately to teleport away, but with so many skilled ninja around, they were unconscious before they could even finish the thought. Tenzou sighed the deepest sigh of relief he ever had, gripping his towel with one hand and wiping his forehead with the other.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and whirled around. Then, he desperately clutched at his towel again. He kept forgetting he was basically naked and should not make sudden movements.

And, of course, that person was Kakashi.

His captain grinned wolfishly.

"Having some trouble, Tenzou?"

The mokuton user shot him such a glare that Kakashi actually barked out a laugh.

"Honestly...not in the mood."

Kakashi made an effort to contain himself. He gave Tenzou a semi-serious once over that the mokuton user could have sworn hesitated a little too long on his crotch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is everyone?"

"Fine. No injuries."

"What the hell happened?"

Kakashi shook his head, and Tenzou was amazed to note that he actually looked upset. "Seems it was an inside job."

Instantly, Tenzou remembered the ANBU face masks. "No way...it really was Konoha ANBU? What did they have against us?"

Kakashi shrugged limply. "I don't know. Interrogation will find out for us."

Tenzou hesitated before asking, but he was usually pretty good at reading peoples emotions (although Kakashi was usually a totally different story). "Ah, Senpai...is everything ok?"

To Tenzou's utter amazement, Kakashi actually spared him a genuine smile. "I'm fine. You just never expect it to come from your own, you know?"

Sombrely, Tenzou nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Kakashi-senpai. You've been here a lot longer then I have, and I know you know these guys. But, I'm sure it wasn't anyone you knew too well. No one who knows you would have the balls to attack you." Tenzou supplied with a laugh.

Kakashi's smile reached his eyes for only a moment, before his entire face darkened. He pointed behind Tenzou, who turned in the direction of his captain's finger.

"I knew him. Jackal. We've been on a few intense missions together. I saved his life a couple of times."

It was the shinobi who Tenzou had trapped in the wood prison; his mask had been removed by the reinforcement ANBU.

He felt his mouth go completely dry. Your comrade betraying you...what a feeling. Tenzou had no idea how to comfort his captain, but he desperately wanted to. Slowly, he turned back around. Kakashi seemed to be someplace else, and Tenzou knew it couldn't be a good place. Not knowing what else to do, he gently grasped his captain's shoulder with his free hand.

"We don't know what really happened here, Senpai. Until we do, lets leave the dark thoughts behind. If he did betray you, well...fuck him. You have other friends who would never leave you."

Tenzou had barely known Kakashi for a week, yet he was confident in his words. Gai, Genma and Kakashi were so tight Tenzou was actually a little jealous. He'd never had friends like that, and could only hope he would eventually fit in in the same way.

The light returned to his captain's eyes, and with more softness than Tenzou thought Kakashi was capable of, he gazed into his kouhai's face.

"Of course, you're right. I'm just glad no one was hurt. Thank you, Tenzou."

Before he could respond, Tenzou turned completely red as he felt Kakashi press their bodies together and grab his waist.

"W-w-whu..."

His hips were jerked forward, then pushed back. He glanced down, his face burning, and noticed his towel had been secured tightly around his waist. His head flew back up, and to his dismay, Kakashi was grinning at him again.

"Just thought I'd help out a friend. I find its most effective when the towel is actually TIED."

With that, Kakashi breezed past him and began to converse with some of the new ANBU arrivals.

Tenzou turned back around, closed his eyes, and silently prayed.

Please no.

No.

No boner please.

Please.

No.

_**FUCK!**_

ooooooooooooooooo

Hope ya'll enjoyed :D


	4. Promises

I do not own Naruto! :D Honestly, the way I'm going, you guys are gonna get a chapter a day haha!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Team Hound remained at the scene of the crime for nearly two hours. They were technically not allowed to have anything to do with the interrogations, but damn if they weren't interrogated themselves. They way the interrogation squad talked to Tenzou made him think they suspected him, and to be honest, half way through their questioning he started to suspect himself.

"So, you're saying you knew NOTHING of the attack until you exited the shower?"

"I told you, I heard someone knock something over."

"And you didn't investigate...?"

"Green and Spike are _always _fighting, and-"

"-I'm sorry, who?"

Tenzou had to think for a moment. He scowled. "Gai and Genma"

"Ah, yes, continue."

Not for the first time, the mokuton user wondered why they even had code names.

"Anyway...they're always fighting -not in a bad way- so I didn't think anything of it."

"As a shinobi, it never occurred to you to check the situation out?"

"While I was naked? Not really."

"You'd rather your friends died than someone see a bit of your skin?"

"_What_? Did you not see me fighting in a towel? Look down, I'm STILL half naked."

"You're dodging the question."

"I'm not DODGING the question! NO, I would MUCH rather someone saw me naked than have any of my friends get injured, which is EXACTLY why I went running down the hall to look for them despite the fact that I was seconds away from exposing myself to the entire building!"

"Why are you getting mad? That's suspicious."

"WHA-"

"That will do for now, Juibe."

Both Tenzou and the ANBU called (codenamed? Tenzou had no idea anymore) Juibe spun around in shock at the kindly voice. The Hokage smiled politely at both of them, and after they had both bowed, gently waved the interrogation ANBU off with a few flicks of his wrist. "I will take it from here."

With another crisp bow Juibe spun on his heel and wandered off to find the next person to mentally deconstruct.

Hiruzen laughed gruffly at the flustered state the mokuton user was in. "Interrogation tends to get under peoples skin. It's their specialty."

Tenzou huffed maturely and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I don't understand, we were clearly the ones being attacked. What is the point of cross-examining me for an hour?"

The Hokage stood next to Tenzou, his expression so serious that the young shinobi quickly felt his anger evaporate. He hung his arms at his sides and bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry for what happened, Hokage-sama. I feel very deeply for my team as well. I understand that Kakashi-senpai knows at least one of them."

"Hmm." Hiruzen answered, tapping his pipe against his chin. "Yes. Well, we shall figure it all out soon enough. Do not be too cross with the other ANBU, Tenzou. They are just as flustered as you and your friends. I am certain they, too, know some of the culprits."

Effectively cowed, Tenzou decided not to say another word. Despite the fact that he was directly tied to the entire incident, he felt like a bit of an outsider. He hadn't even been with ANBU for a week...he didn't really _belong_ yet. Although he felt slightly betrayed, and definitely worried, it was nothing compared to how the others must have been feeling. Or not, who really knows? Those ANBU who attacked them couldn't have been_ too_ chummy with everyone else, or they wouldn't have betrayed them.

"Do you have any idea what may have happened, Hiruzen-sama?" Tenzou asked, despite his hesitance.

The Hokage seemed to pause in a way that made Tenzou suspect he definitely had an idea, but didn't know if he should voice it. Or, perhaps, it was information that was top secret from even the most trusted of the ANBU. "There is always a motive, my boy. Perhaps they were unsatisfied with their lot. Unfortunately, many people decide to take the violent road to solve their problems. It always ends this way, however. Yet no one seems to learn."

Tenzou nodded in understanding, but couldn't shake the feeling that the Hokage was giving him a bottled answer and knew more than he was letting on. Not that he was in ANY WAY worthy of being privy to such information, but it made the wheels in his head turn all the harder just the same.

"Hokage-sama."

The two turned to see Kakashi approach them, looking rather somber. Tenzou felt a little pang in his heart at the way his captain's eye drooped just a little more than usual.

"Ah, Kakashi. There you are. Please, come this way, and bring Fox with you."

The copy-nin turned and waved to someone behind him. An ANBU with, surprise surprise, a fox-like mask stepped away from a small crowd and approached with a slight limp. Tenzou got the impression he was a very senior shinobi from his posture and build. He looked like he'd seen an unimaginable amount of rough battles.

Tenzou found it interesting how some ANBU decided to use their code names and masks, while others didn't. Did some people join ANBU to erase themselves? To become someone completely different? He did not have to think very hard to understand why a shinobi would want to do that. He had met some pretty intense characters who had all of their emotions basically sand blasted by grueling experiences. It wouldn't have surprised Tenzou if many of them ended up with a mask.

Kakashi, the Hokage and Fox exited the building walking side by side, obviously sharing thoughts that were not to be presented to the rest of their peers. It made Tenzou feel slightly giddy to think that his captain was one of the most trusted and sought after members of their organization. Despite his rather...unorthodox behavior, Tenzou was obviously extremely fortunate to have Kakashi as his mentor. He would try to do his best to remember that.

When the team (minus Kakashi) got back to their room, they stood at the door for a full minute in misery. Naturally, the place was trashed. Most of the furniture was smashed, the floor was completely distorted due to Tenzou's mokuton, the beds were flipped over and one of them had a kunai sticking out of it.

"Who's bed is that?" Tenzou asked in astonishment, pointing at the impaled object.

"Ah. That would be mine." Gai chimed, looking serious. "He came in through the window and tried to pin me to my mattress."

Gai laughed at Tenzou's horrified expression and clapped him on the back. "I was far too fast for that pathetic amateur, my friend! Do not worry yourself!"

"By 'far too fast' he means I yelled "GAI WATCH OUT" and he moved his ass out of the way."

Gai cleared his throat loudly. "WELL. I had a _bit_ of help."

Tenzou shook his head in disbelief. He actually could not believe his friends had nearly died while he was berating himself over something as stupid as an accidental boner. He never would have let himself live it down.

Wait.

"You yelled? I didn't hear anything..."

Genma and Gai both seemed to snap to some sort of attention at Tenzou's question. "Right! We were actually terrified someone had already gotten to you in the bathroom because it took you so long to show yourself. You seriously heard nothing?"

"Well, the only thing I heard, right before I came out, was the sound of something falling over. It may have been my dresser, from the looks of things."

Genma and Gai exchanged thoughtful glances. "They must have cast some sort of genjutsu over the bathroom..." Genma mused, tapping his chin.

"So...they knew I was in there. They were watching us. I still don't understand why they targeted our team. Do you two remember what happened right around the time when the dresser fell?"

A moment of silence, then Gai spoke up. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We had been smashing furniture and jumping around the entire time. I did not even tie the dresser into your appearance."

Tenzou blanched. "Wait a second...you were in the room when I came out?"

Gai stared at Tenzou with a mixture of shock and dawning understanding. "Yes, Tenzou...I knocked over the shinobi who threw the kunai at you."

"I...I couldn't see anyone, and I only heard Kakashi-senpai's voice."

A feeling of distinct dread filled his heart at the expressions on his friends faces.

"Kakashi cried out to you, but we were all there. They didn't cast the genjutsu over the bathroom, they cast it over _you._"

Silence. Tenzou gulped. "When did you guys leave?"

"When you cast your mokuton, the other shinobi ran, so we chased them. Kakashi only left when he saw that you had your adversary under control."

Tenzou's jaw dropped. He had a clear view of the room, and he did NOT see Kakashi anywhere.

"Why me...?"

Genma and Gai were silent. Their lips were pursed, their brows were furrowed, and they did not look pleased.

"No idea, buddy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tenzou is not an idiot. If he heard anything he thought was suspicious, he would have come out. No questions."

Juibe laughed, crossing his legs as he leaned lazily against the Hokage's desk. "I swear, that kid was going to punch me out. He was totally incredulous that I thought there was something suspicious about him. I honestly think him hearing nothing was not his fault."

"Genjutsu." Kakashi concluded.

"Was he alone at all today?" Fox asked in his deep, baritone rumble.

"No. Not at all."

"But, he did hear something, didn't he?" Hiruzen asked, flipping through the report. "Shortly before he emerged, he heard a dresser fall over. His reasoning for not being suspicious was that he thought it was his teammates. Why would he only hear that one object, and not everything else?"

"Two possibilities." Kakashi answered. He held up two fingers. "One; the caster became weak and distracted after fighting us, and the jutsu was dispelled. Two; it is a specialized genjutsu that applies only to Tenzou, and Tenzou's belongings. The dresser was his, I remember. He heard it because it was his dresser and was filled with his possessions. His bed was the only one not flipped over, and neither was his nightstand. That's all he heard because that's all that belonged to him."

"What kind of weird ass jutsu is that?" Juibe sneered.

"It's extremely useful for assassinations, actually. I've seen it used."

"You're one to say anything about a jutsu, Juibe. When is the last time you even went on a mission?"

The interrogation ANBU glared heatedly at Fox. "Missions are NOT my job."

"Alright, everyone." Hiruzen cut in quietly. "We need a motive. Who are the ANBU responsible?"

Juibe cleared his throat and pulled out a little black book from his rear pouch. "Jackal, Mikasu, ReeRee, Frontfoot and Leopard."

"Leopard..." Fox sighed, shaking his head. "Can't believe it."

Hiruzen gave Fox a moment to grieve, then continued. "Leopard and Jackal are senior. Mikasu has only been here for a year, ReeRee was about to be promoted to captain, and I am not entirely sure about Frontfoot."

"He was alright." Fox grumbled. "Not terribly talented. I forgot what squad he was in, but I doubt he would have progressed much. It's been maybe three years."

"Squad Taiju." Kakashi supplied. "Taiju is an excellent shinobi, who I'm sure is humiliated right now."

"Hmm..." Hiruzen clasped his hands behind him, pacing his office slowly. "It seems entirely random, at least from our end. Some senior, some intermediate, some new..."

"We will get answers from them, Hokage-sama. No need to worry about that." Juibe assured, tilting his head slightly in pride. "The only thing we need to worry about is a potential repeat performance. I suggest moving team Hound to a new, undisclosed location. Perhaps take them off the mission roster. Or, better yet...send them on a mission with absolutely no paper trail, and no one else to know about it."

"I like the undisclosed location; I do not like sending us on a mission. Anything can happen out there, an ambush of any size. I think someone has been watching us, or at least, watching Tenzou. They could easily find out where we are." Kakashi finished and turned to Hiruzen then, leveling him with an even stare. "Hiruzen-sama...do you think its about his mokuton?"

Fox and Juibe glanced at the Hokage with interest. Hiruzen sighed loudly.

"I do not know for sure, Kakashi. Keep everything normal with your squad for now. Use the indoor training arena, and we shall move you to the west wing. No one else is to know, except for us and your subordinates. Juibe, please go to the missions department and tell them to list team Hound as currently on a mission. It will not do much, but perhaps it will deter someone at some point."

Juibe nodded and shoved himself off the desk, taking that as his cue to leave. He bowed low to the Hokage, nodded to his comrades, then disappeared.

Hiruzen let out a long, shaky breath.

"Danzo cannot find out about this. He has been after Tenzou forever."

Kakashi and Fox both started, hard, at the Hokage's sudden statement.

"What do you mean, he's been after him...?" Kakashi asked, his voice low.

"Danzo thinks Tenzou is a threat to the village. He doesn't want Hashirama's cells 'walking around and going on missions where he could fall into the wrong hands.' Danzo sees things a lot differently than I do. He sees Tenzou as platter of valuable DNA."

Kakashi clenched his fists. Fox coughed gruffly.

"Danzo is a bit of a psycho asshole, so this does not surprise me much."

Hiruzen looked like he tried _really_ hard not to laugh at Fox's insult, but Kakashi did not put forth the same effort. He snorted loudly and held out his open palm. Fox 'low-fived' him with vigor.

The Hokage had to clear his throat several times before he was fit to continue. "I have a theory..." He started, pausing for dramatic affect. Kakashi and Fox dutifully leaned in, looking interested.

"I believe Danzo wants Tenzou in 'Root'. I would not put it past him to stage an abduction attempt in order to fuel the belief that Tenzou is high risk and should be kept where no one else can find him. Root is the only option other than actually locking him away."

"Danzo would stoop so low as to pit ANBU members against each other?" Kakashi asked, aghast. His anger was mounting quickly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Is there anything tying the people we arrested to Danzo?" The copy-nin continued.

"No, nothing. But, Juibe and Ibiki are _very_ good at their jobs. I have faith."

"Danzo is only one of the council, what power does he really have over Tenzou?" Fox asked, sensing Kakashi's fury.

"Danzo can be very...convincing. Unfortunately, the council have known him all of their lives. So have the Feudal Lords. They trust him. They know he loves the village. If he can give them enough reason, they will agree. Especially since some of them actually knew Hashirama."

Kakashi was almost white with anger. Fox sighed, rubbing at his thinning hair. "Well, damn. What are we to do, then?"

"Lay low, just as Kakashi and Juibe suggested. If we stay one step ahead, Danzo will not win. There is only so much he can get away with, and he just played a very big hand."

"If it's even him..." Kakashi murmured.

"Yes. We will find out soon enough."

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kakashi appeared, Tenzou had already begun to repair their room. Kakashi smiled affectionately and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The mokuton user spun, surprised, then his face brightened.

"Senpai! What happened? Any news?"

"Yes, there's news. To start, don't waste your chakra. We're moving."

"Moving? Not a surprise." Gai chimed in from his position against the wall. His arms were full of his scattered clothing. "Is it top secret?"

"Yes. I'll have to teleport with Tenzou, as he won't know where it is. Gather all of your things and we'll go."

It only took them about fifteen minutes to pack up, as the entire team had few possessions. Most of the work came from finding wherever their things had fallen to in the scuffle. Once they'd rescued their meager belongings, Kakashi whispered to Gai and Genma where their new home would be. Instantly, they were gone. Kakashi gestured for Tenzou to approach him, and the mokuton user did so with mounting anxiety.

"Is it because of me?"

Kakashi merely smiled his usual friendly smile and lightly closed his hand around Tenzou's wrist. In the next moment, they were in between two doors. Gai and Genma were standing before the one on the right. Tenzou blinked in confusion.

"Which one is for our team?"

"They both are. We're splitting up."

Everyone, save Kakashi, did not react well to this.

"Wait, what? Dude, shouldn't we all be together for backup?" Genma bellowed. "We were almost outnumbered last time!"

"We'll be right beside each other, that is close enough. This is the best way for everyone, unfortunately. I will be with Tenzou to watch over him. If he is, indeed, the target, then splitting up will give our enemies the option of choosing the wrong room. It will also lessen the chance of people being involved, and hurt, who do not need to be."

Knowing he was referring to them, Gai and Genma both stepped forward to protest. Kakashi put his hand up.

"I understand. Trust me, I do. But this is the best option we have until we can figure out what is really going on."

The two shinobi had the utmost trust in Kakashi, so it did not take much for them to look defeated. They nodded lightly to acknowledge their captain.

"I want to room alone."

Everyone spun around to face Tenzou. The only one who did not look surprised was Kakashi.

"That is not an option."

"You said we should lessen the chances of people getting hurt, didn't you? Why should you be in danger, too? I should be isolated."

Kakashi reacted immediately to Tenzou's idea of isolation. He sauntered right up to the young ninja and stood toe to toe with him. His eyes were hard, but they were burning with warmth.

"We're a team. There is no such thing as isolation in a team. Thank you for your selflessness, but you are not to bring that up again. It's not happening."

Tenzou's entire face burst into the radiant redness of a glorious summer sunset. His chest felt like a sunset, too. Warm and fuzzy, in a way he rarely felt. Kakashi and the rest of his team had hardly any attachment to him, and yet they were willing to risk their lives to protect him. He was touched to the core of his being and he had no idea how to articulate that to his comrades without looking like a giant vagina.

"...Thanks..." he croaked, then inwardly slapped himself. Real eloquent.

Kakashi seemed to understand him completely, however. The second genuine smile Tenzou had ever seen on his face drifted across his features like warm butter, apparent even under his mask. It made the mokuton user heat up just a little bit more.

"Go inside and get set up; I need to speak to your teammates."

OooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenzou had just plopped down into bed when Kakashi entered their apartment. Instantly, the mokuton user was up and at attention. He so desperately wanted to know what was going on, and he knew Kakashi had information that would set him at least partially on the path of understanding.

"What's happening, Senpai?"

Kakashi tossed his bag of belongings onto his bed without a word, bending slightly to sort through his things without acknowledging Tenzou. The mokuton user assumed his captain was being dramatic and would address him sometime soon, and in the next moment, Kakashi produced his little orange book. He took the few steps needed to reach Tenzou's bed and sat down next to him. Slowly, he peeled off his mask, his face gently contorted in concentration.

"I'll tell you what I am allowed to divulge, but only on the promise that you'll stay calm and lay absolutely no blame on anyone, especially yourself."

Tenzou nodded slowly, his anxiety mounting.

Kakashi turned to him, his sharp eyes boring into Tenzou's. It was only with knowledge of his prior reactions that Tenzou managed to school his features and control himself when confronted with Kakashi's impeccable visage. Not to mention the wealth of heat he felt emanating from his captain towards him.

"The assumption is that yes, you are the target. No one is trying to hurt you, per say. No one wants to hurt us. We think this is a political power play, and unfortunately, it involves human lives. That's all I can tell you for now. It is NOT your fault, or anyone else except whoever potentially initiated this. It is absolutely imperative that you stick close to us and go nowhere on your own. We are no longer using the outdoor arenas, and we will have to get different ANBU masks. No one knows where our new rooms are, and no one is ever to know. It is strictly teleportation from now on when you travel to and from the room. Any questions?"

For a moment, all Tenzou could do was take it in. He couldn't believe he was being targeted barely a week into ANBU. Kakashi had said it was a political power play...well, Tenzou wasn't stupid. He knew exactly how some people felt about him training and becoming a shinobi. Perhaps some of the higher ups had decided to be a little more forceful in their opinions. Apparently they felt so strongly about it that they would involve others, and potentially harm talented, dedicated shinobi like his team in the process. The mokuton user felt his insides twist so forcefully that he worried he'd upturn his dinner all over Kakashi. Perhaps there really was something inherently evil about him that made the elders want to put him away.

Kakashi could see Tenzou's face transforming. He could almost read his mind, see his thoughts through his eyes. His brain seemed to reel as he put two and two together, as Kakashi expected. The more he seemed to think, the more his face fell. Kakashi felt his heart twist painfully at the sliver of loathing he could sense in his kouhai's features. He wasn't blaming himself, he was simply realizing the truth. No wonder he was fearful of his mokuton.

"Tenzou..."

Slowly, he turned his head to face his captain. His mouth was set into a hard line, and his eyes looked tired and hopeless.

"Would it have been better if I'd never come at all?"

"No." Kakashi answered, quick and sharp. Their eyes seemed to lock together, Kakashi's determined, Tenzou's frustrated. They stayed that way for so long the mokuton user could feel his eyes start to water. He didn't understand why Kakashi placed so much value in him if all he brought was trouble.

"When will this be over?"

Tenzou sounded so exhausted that Kakashi felt himself reel back slightly, his kouhai's feelings were so palpable. The copy-nin truly felt for Tenzou, and the injustice of the situation burned him down to his gut. He hated this kind of bullshit. He hated how it was always the brave, the loyal and the kind who were stepped on. It made him think of his father, and how he had only ever tried to do good. Sometimes, Kakashi didn't know what he was fighting for.

But then, he thought about Hiruzen, he thought about his Sensei, and he realized that there was more good in this village than bad. It relaxed him.

"I don't know, but it WILL end, Tenzou. I promise you that." he seethed, his voice heated and wavering slightly with the power of his promise.

Tenzou felt as if he'd never be cold again. He realized he must have been blushing down to his chest, but he was too mesmerized to be embarrassed. Kakashi had never impressed him as much as he did now. His kindness, his warm heart and his unwavering sense of justice and loyalty was almost overwhelming. Tenzou felt as if he'd done nothing to deserve it.

"You..." he started, but choked with emotion. Clearing his throat lightly, he continued. "You don't have to be so kind..."

"I don't have to, but I want to. We all do."

Tenzou ducked his head, the weight of his emotions pressing down on him. It scared him, how much he _felt_ right now. It was probably just the intensity of the moment, the power of his dread, and the way Kakashi comforted him, but he seriously felt like he was going to melt. If Kakashi touched him in any way, he had no idea what he would do. He was terrified he'd jump into his lap. He desperately wanted his captain to put his mask back on, because his face was not helping. But it wasn't just his looks, Tenzou could _feel_ the strength of Kakashi's heart burning into his arm. He had never been so close to such a powerful individual. And Kakashi was powerful, so powerful Tenzou was afraid of him. Afraid of the hold he had on him with the strength of his character. The goodness of his soul.

"I don't...I mean, thank you..."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I meant...what I said, before." Slowly, slowly, Tenzou raised his head. Kakashi looked right at him, his own eyes full of emotion. Tenzou wanted him to see into his heart, it was the only way he could think of to express how strongly he felt. "I will do everything I can to never let you down, Senpai. Never. That's my promise."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he seemed to pull back. Tenzou would have been horrified if it wasn't for the way his captain's eyes shone. He was surprised, but not in a bad way. Tenzou sucked in a sharp breath when he suddenly felt Kakashi's hand in his hair. With all of his willpower, he kept his eyes open and his body straight, when all he wanted to do was close his eyes and lean into the touch.

"You don't have to promise me anything, Tenzou."

"I don't have to, but I want to."

The reversed sentiment was not lost on Kakashi. Tenzou felt the hold in his hair tighten, and he was horrified to realize he nearly moaned. The expression on Kakashi's face was unreadable even to Tenzou, who was good at deciphering peoples emotions. The only thing that told the mokuton user that Kakashi was not displeased was the way his captains eyes lingered on his lips. That was when Tenzou realized that his mouth was slightly open, his lips parted. He shut them, frustrated that he'd shown how he felt even in that small gesture. He felt Kakashi's hand slip out of his hair, but his fingers gently grazed his skull, and he was unable to stop the small shudder from passing through his body.

"I have something else to discuss with Gai and Genma. Please, get some rest." Kakashi whispered, then stood slowly and pulled his mask back on. He seemed to remember something and picked the orange book up off of the bed where he'd placed it. "I figured you might need a mental distraction. This always helps me."

Tenzou blinked rapidly in surprise and accepted the book with a smile of thanks. Kakashi lingered for a moment longer, then turned and left the room. When the door clicked shut, Tenzou waited just another moment before exhaling loudly and flopping back onto the bed so hard he bounced up and down a couple of times.

"Holy. Shit."

Cursing himself, he grasped the book in both hands and smashed it into his forehead. What the almighty fuck was wrong with him.

_It was just the moment. It was intense, Kakashi-senpai is intense. He is doing something ridiculously nice for me and it makes complete sense that it affects me strongly. Complete. Sense._

_Oh God. But what if I'm hard? _

Tenzou had never been so frightened of his own body in his life. He dared not look down. There was a tiny voice in his head telling him he knew damn well what he was going to see because it was PAINFULLY obvious in a PAINFUL way, but he refused to listen. There was still a chance. ANBU uniforms could feel snug sometimes, it happens.

He looked down.

"I'm doomed..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou tried to fall asleep on his own, but it was pointless. His mind was absolutely reeling about everything from the attack, to himself and his own value, and of course, Kakashi. Frustrated, he spun around on his bed and nearly lobbed the book across the room. That's when he remembered; the book. Tenzou lay on his back and held the little orange object aloft. He felt slightly touched that Kakashi would lend him the one thing he was never seen without. He figured he should honor him and at least read the first couple of chapters.

He cracked it open and began to read slowly. It was written fairly well, if not a little flowery. Obviously, it was a romance, and Tenzou felt a little smile play at his lips at the idea of his intimidating captain being a hopeless romantic. The characters were kind of cliche, but he found himself enjoying the distraction, just as Kakashi said. Around the second chapter, the characters started to get a little unrealistically close, and soon Tenzou found himself snickering at the turn the novel had taken.

"I can't believe Kakashi-senpai reads this stuff." The mokuton user laughed to himself, flipping the page. He expected the romance between the characters to cut off at some point, and for the next scene to be them smoking together in bed, but it most certainly did not. Things just got more and more heated. Tenzou's brow furrowed as he flipped page after page of unnecessarily graphic sex.

"What the..."

Just for fun, Tenzou tilted the book and let at least ten more pages fly by before he cracked it open again. It seemed to be back to the 'story line', so he read on with curiosity. Only two more pages passed of actual dialogue before the characters were back at it again. Tenzou flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and came up with half an inch worth of pages just of intense 'romantic' canoodling.

His jaw fell open.

Kakashi spent all of his time reading _porn_?

The captain of an ANBU squad? The man the Hokage trusted with the most top secret information of the organization? The man who had selflessly dedicated his time to protecting Tenzou despite barely knowing him?

...Was a PERV?

As if his thoughts penetrated the walls, Kakashi appeared in their room a second later. He smiled brightly at Tenzou when he saw his Icha Icha book open in his lap.

"Ah, I see you indulged. Did you like it?"

The only thing Tenzou could do was gape in astonishment. No matter how long he leveled Kakashi with his wide eyed, mind-boggled expression, Kakashi continued to meet it with his cheerful smile. Tenzou realized Kakashi had asked him a question and still expected an answer. Perhaps he was used to Tenzou's long pauses when he randomly decided to release his mind into the vast expanses of space for an undetermined amount of time.

He felt his shoulders pull up into a shrug, his hands held up in surrender, the book dangling limply from his hand.

"I...don't know what to say." he admitted in defeat. His shoulders hitched up again, his face animated. "I just really don't. Nope. No idea."

Kakashi merely continued to smile as he stepped forward and plucked the book from Tenzou's slack fingers. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

The mokuton user blinked. "Come again? I MEAN...pardon?"

Kakashi seemed to see right into his soul with his knowing grin. "It took your mind off of things, as I thought it would."

Tenzou could but gape at his captain. "...Kakashi-senpai...do you...do you really..."

"Goodnight, Tenzou." His captain chuckled, gracefully climbing into his bed with absolutely zero shame. "You should really sleep."

Somehow, Kakashi managed to click the lights off from his position under the covers. Tenzou sat on his bed staring in shock at his captain even as the other man rolled over and presumably went to sleep. Only when the room had been engulfed in silence and darkness for around five minutes did Tenzou's mind slow down enough for him to slip under the sheets and close his eyes as well.

He was never going to understand Kakashi. Ever.

But he would still serve him with all of his heart.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED! I love writing this pairing, it is so much fun. I'm going to aim to finish this fic while I'm on holidays, because I will have ZERO time at school. Please let me know what you think! Muaaaah.


	5. New Development

Still don't own Naruto! Would love to own Kakashi, though. Meeeooowwww.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time passed in much of the same fashion as it did before the attack. They continued their training in the safety of the indoor arena, pretty much securing the area for themselves as most ANBU preferred to spar outdoors. The nice thing about being inside was that they had no need for their masks, which Tenzou had to admit became annoying during battle. Kakashi continued to monitor and motivate Tenzou in training his mokuton, but after what had happened, it was almost unnecessary. Tenzou was completely determined to keep his team as safe as possible, and he knew the mokuton would help tremendously.

However, he couldn't shake the nagging fear that one day, everything would backfire on him. No matter how many kind words were said, no matter how he progressed, there were those who feared him. Tenzou could not get over the idea that they had to be afraid for a reason. He didn't know what that reason was and it terrified him.

Kakashi called to him snapped him out of his revere, bringing him back to their training.

"Tenzou, can you try taking Gai in with you when you meld with that tree?"

The mokuton user paled, but Gai looked out of his mind with excitement.

"AH! To be one with nature!"

"...Uh...I've...never tried that."

Kakashi smiled warmly. "There's a first time for everything. Just, try not to leave him in there. We kind of need him."

Obviously, that did nothing for Tenzou's confidence. The brunette shot Kakashi a filthy look which his captain rebutted with a bright smile. "Go on, then."

Taking a deep breath, Tenzou concentrated. He formed the proper seals and tried to think of how he could pass his chakra onto Gai in a way that would allow him to act as he did. Perhaps it would be as easy as just...holding onto him. That was how it worked with teleportation, anyway.

Without further ado Tenzou gripped the front of Gai's chest armor and stepped into the tree. When he felt slightly less afraid then normal, he slowly tugged his friend in with him. To his utter astonishment, Gai slowly started to melt into the wood.

_Wow! This could be so useful on-_

"-OH GOD!" Tenzou screamed.

For some reason Tenzou could not fathom, his friend had suddenly 'hardened' half way into the tree. It looked like he was literally cut in half. To Tenzou's continued horror, Gai's face was scrunched up in an expression the mokuton user prayed fervently wasn't excruciating pain.

"O...Oh..." Gai stuttered as he looked down at himself.

"FUCKFUCKFUCK!"

Tenzou jumped out of the tree and whirled around. He could see Gai's legs on the other side and thankfully, no blood. Maybe...maybe he was alright...

"Gai!" Kakashi cried, looking not at all calm. "Okay, that did not work."

Genma looked like he was about to pass out and was the quietest Tenzou had ever seen him.

Tenzou forced himself to calm down and formed his hand signs. "Alright. I, uh, I'm gonna split the tree. Gai, how do you feel? Can you wiggle your toes?"

With a loud gulp, the taijutsu master attempted it, and to the utter relief of his friends, his toes indeed wiggled.

"Well...he's still attached. Theoretically."

For all of Kakashi's aloof words he looked incredibly worried. Tenzou had never seen his eyes so wide.

"Okay. Everyone, uh...get...ready..." Tenzou almost choked on his own words and their implications. They all looked at each other, picturing the tree moving and Gai falling in two cleanly sliced pieces. They gulped in unison.

"Okay...one...two..."

Kakashi and Genma positioned themselves beside Gai.

"...Three..."

The tree split in half wide enough for Gai to come spilling out. Kakashi caught him instantly and Genma was over him in a second.

"GAI!" They both shouted, their eyes wandering over his body frantically.

He was whole. They all sighed loudly, and Genma actually fell over with relief.

"Holy shit...hooooly shit..." Genma panted, rubbing his face a little too roughly. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Gai, speak to me. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, shaking his friend lightly. Tenzou jumped over to them and waited eagerly for his teammate to answer. Gai looked dazed and didn't even blink in response. Genma turned completely white again. Kakashi looked like he wasn't doing much better.

"...Gai...?" he tried again.

Seconds of agonizing silence passed. Tenzou had never felt so stressed in his life. Genma was definitely going to puke.

And then, Gai blinked. He turned his head to look at Kakashi. Everyone held their breath.

"I think perhaps the mokuton is not a jutsu that can be used with others."

Genma passed out, Kakashi laughed and Tenzou wept.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the team had assured themselves that Gai was ok and had no internal injuries, Kakashi deemed their training session over.

"I think we've had enough for today..." he sighed, and they all nodded eagerly. "Lets head back to our respective rooms then meet in twenty minutes for dinner. I'll buy, since this was my fault."

Gai and Genma whooped with delight, a response Tenzou was not expecting. Genma leaned towards him slightly.

"Kakashi hardly ever buys." he whispered. Tenzou wanted to be surprised by that, but nothing about Kakashi surprised him anymore.

They all formed their hand signs and teleported away. Tenzou appeared in their room with Kakashi. His captain turned to him looking so shameful Tenzou almost wanted to pet him.

"I'm sorry, Tenzou. I pushed you way too far. I don't want today to affect you and your confidence with the mokuton."

It had been two weeks since the attack and Tenzou had consistently grown closer to his captain. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, almost like two puzzle pieces sliding together with little effort. It felt really good, not only to be a part of a team, but almost a partner with his captain.

"It's alright, Kakashi-senpai. You've taught me that risks are necessary to grow. Now we know about one of the limits to my wood release. It's better to have figured it out here than on a mission."

That brought a warm smile to Kakashi's face, something the younger shinobi was getting used to seeing. He was certain he would never get tired of it.

"Of course."

The moment was interrupted by a loud bang against their wall. The two looked worried but for a split second.

"-YOU ALWAYS GET THE FUCKING BATHROOM FIRST!" was the slightly muffled scream that came sailing into their room. Kakashi and Tenzou both seemed to deflate at the same time.

"I'm starting to think they _want_ to fight for the bathroom." Tenzou sighed. He started slightly at the cheeky grin on his captains face. "...what?"

"They have two bathrooms, Tenzou."

Silence.

"Wait. Seriously?"

"Yup. I made sure of it."

Another loud bang against the wall made Tenzou jump.

"AHA! VICTORY IS MINE! THAT IS TEN TO TWO, YOU WEAK FOOL!"

The mokuton user shook his head with a chuckle. "Well...alright..."

"I gave them a signal to use if they are ever in trouble." Kakashi started, catching Tenzou's eager attention. "Just in case someone is listening, please come closer and I'll whisper it to you."

Dutifully, Tenzou did as he was told without hesitation. "That is very clever, Senpai."

"They made me captain for a reason." Kakashi responded without bite. He pulled down his mask and slowly dipped his head the few inches needed to reach Tenzou's ear.

Unfortunately for Tenzou, Kakashi's voice instantly became husky when lowered. His breath ghosted against Tenzou's ear, and the mokuton user realized with horror that he was warming again. He felt an electric jolt burn down his neck and through his spine.

"Verbally, the code word is 'ninken'." He breathed, and his lips gently ghosted against the shell of Tenzou's ear. Tenzou's mind had instantly and literally muted. All he could comprehend was Kakashi, his mouth, and how it felt to stand so close to him. "If they can't speak-" Kakashi continued, as if oblivious to his influence. "-they will bang rapidly on the wall with their fists three times in a row. If their hands are tied, Genma is able to spit a senbon with enough force to send it through the wall." As he finished, Tenzou was shoved further down the rabbit hole by another warm jolt from Kakashi's lips. It was all he could do not to swallow loudly. He wondered blearily if his captain was doing it on purpose or not.

"Tenzou..." Kakashi purred into his ear. Mortified, the mokuton user snapped back to reality.

_Damnit, I must have zoned out again._

"Ah! Yes, Senpai, I understand."

"Good. Just to make sure, whisper it back to me."

Tenzou froze.

Oh fuck.

He had not been paying attention past 'ninken'.

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Kakashi shifted slightly and turned his head to Tenzou, giving him access to his ear.

_I am so fucked. This is so embarrassing. As if he needed even more creepy dirt on me. He's going to think I just hit puberty last week. This is not happening._

"...Ah...well..." Tenzou started, but had absolutely no idea how he was going to admit that he hadn't heard a word Kakashi said because he was too busy being mesmerized by his manly essence.

Except he didn't have to.

He realized with abject horror that Kakashi had the most knowing, amused, self-satisfied grin on his face that Tenzou had ever had the misery of seeing.

Someone kill him now.

"What's the matter, Tenzou? You didn't hear me?"

"...N...no..."

"If I tell you again, will you pay attention?"

_Fucking asshole is doing this on fucking purpose, he just loves it doesn't he, oh yes he does..._

"...Yes, Senpai..."

This time, Kakashi moved in only as close as he needed to. He repeated the signal and Tenzou nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Senpai..." Tenzou whispered bashfully.

Something primal seemed to flash in Kakashi's eyes at that and Tenzou briefly wondered if _he'd_ need to use the code for backup soon.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Tenzou." he responded, and the way his husky voice crackled nearly made Tenzou swoon.

"You don't mind if I use the shower first, do you?" he continued, his voice completely back to normal, his usual friendly smile in place. Tenzou blinked away his daze and nodded mutely. Kakashi merely grabbed his towel, tossed it over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom without another word.

As soon as the door was shut Tenzou let out a long, hard breath.

Wow.

Well.

He was just going to go join Genma and Gai in their room until Kakashi was ready. The last damn thing he needed was to see his captain half naked.

On the way out, he stopped to check himself briefly.

Yup, boner.

Surprised not at all.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After he'd calmed down outside of their door for a couple of minutes, Tenzou knocked and was admitted with friendly greetings from Genma.

"Tenzou my man, you haven't even changed!"

"Ah, yah, Kakashi got the bathroom first."

"That sneaky bastard. We have two and Gai just finished, so feel free to freshen up in ours."

Tenzou could not have been more thrilled.

After grabbing his standard issue Konoha uniform from the room and his towel, he returned to his friends bathroom and let the warm shower water wash away his fluster. He had basically come to accept the fact that he was ridiculously attracted to Kakashi and that his captain knew it and absolutely loved to tease him. Tenzou had very little sexual experience, but he was sharp as any ninja needed to be and he knew what Kakashi was doing. He supposed it was better than his captain being disgusted, so he said nothing about it. Besides, it...brought a little bit of...spark to his life. So, why not?

_Don't kid yourself. Kakashi paying attention to you is flattering and you love it._

Tenzou had no idea where this inner voice came from, but he didn't appreciate it.

When he emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go he was surprised to see Kakashi there. He looked a little different in the Konoha uniform. A little more...muted, maybe. Still handsome, but the baggy clothes and thick vest hid his physique in a way the ANBU uniform absolutely did not. It made him look a little older, actually.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked simply.

"Yes, Senpai. I'm starving."

"Haha, man, me too!" Genma crowed, rubbing his flat stomach in large circles. "Lets get us some grub!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner passed as pleasantly as he expected. Genma and Gai were the funniest people he had ever met, and he almost threw up his dinner from laughing so hard for so long. Kakashi looked unimpressed.

"Maaa...don't waste my money, kouhai."

"Well, maybe if you had more personality, you could make him laugh instead." Genma jeered.

Kakashi's eye drooped slightly. "Oww."

They all laughed and Kakashi prodded his noodles sourly.

Gai slapped his friends back eagerly. "Do not fret, rival! You do not need personality to be an excellent ninja!"

Tenzou spit his noodles out with a loud snort. Kakashi's eye drooped even further.

"Maaa...Gai...I have personality..."

"Of course, of course!" Gai back peddled and Genma laughed loudly.

"The personality of a toaster!"

"HAHAHAHA."

Tenzou slapped a hand over his mouth at the withering glare Kakashi nailed him with. Genma merely laughed right along with him. Gai looked embarrassed.

The mokuton user had to admit that it was amazing to see Kakashi at the butt end of a joke for once.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Kakashi had threatened not to shell out a single dollar due to their ganging up on him, his captain finally paid the bill and they all began the slow walk back to headquarters.

"Aw man, it's been such a long time since I saw the market. Lets hang out for a bit, eh?" Genma suggested to the team. No one seemed opposed, so they calmed their walk to a lazy saunter and immersed themselves in the shopping crowd.

A beautiful ornate stand caught Tenzou's eye. "Wait a second!" he called to his friends as he walked over. It was full of pretty little bonzai trees and other plants. The old lady smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, young man!"

"Good evening." Tenzou greeted happily. "What a nice collection you have..."

"Oh, they're all new from the middle of fire country. This one is especially nice." She said, holding up a beautiful little cherry blossom shrub. Tenzou felt his eyes actually sparkle.

"Wow, what flowers...look how healthy it is..." he marvelled.

_I wonder if I can do something like this...I bet I can..._

Distantly, Tenzou could hear Genma's voice. He realized with horror that he had never told them his civilian name. They absolutely could not call him by his ANBU codename when he was out of uniform for blatantly obvious reasons. He was such an idiot.

"Genma! Here!" he called over his shoulder.

His head snapped back to the stand.

The woman smiled at him.

What...something...something had set off his instincts...

He looked around, but nothing was out of sorts. He felt around, but no chakra spikes frittered through his senses. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but his gut never let him down. He placed the little shrub back gently and slowly backed away.

"What's the matter, young man?" The old woman asked with concern.

"Nothing, I'll be-"

He cried out as he was suddenly pinned to the ground by a thick, heavy body. Just as he thought of his wood release, his entire world exploded in pain. Whoever was on top of him had just smashed their chakra powered fist into his jaw. He felt his head snap to the side and crack against the ground. His entire face throbbed with a sharp, unnerving pain. His jaw was definitely dislocated, if not broken.

The weight was off of him just as fast as it had come. He rolled to his side and pushed himself off of the ground, staring at the little bit of blood on the dirt from his mouth. Spinning, he saw Kakashi with his fist through his unconscious attackers chest. The crowd around them had parted in fear. Ninja were leaping in at all sides. Genma and Gai were searching frantically for more enemies.

"What the hell happened?" he heard a rough voice call. It was Nara Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan.

Tenzou tried to talk and ended up practically screaming in pain for his efforts. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look up. Gai was staring down at him with barely diluted anger.

"My friend...you're a mess. Nod if you feel steady."

Tenzou slowly nodded. Gai helped him to his feet. Shikaku approached faster then Tenzou expected him to and he had to blink away the pain to acknowledge him properly.

"Did you see where he came from?" Shikaku asked gruffly.

Tenzou shook his head. He pointed to the shop he was at. They all looked over.

The old woman was gone.

Tenzou jabbed his finger at her empty chair, his eyes wide. Shikaku took but a second to let it sink in before he approached the shop and started scanning the area.

"This stand belongs to the Kukai family. They are currently out of town; how convenient. They've also never sold a plant in their life." The Nara leader murmured, trailing his hands over the wood of the shop.

Shikaku turned to look at Kakashi, who was approaching them with blood dripping from his right hand. They exchanged a silent glance before Shikaku narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't take a couple of geniuses to figure out what happened here, now does it?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A medic nin appeared shortly after Shikaku and took care of most of the pain for Tenzou. She healed him to the point where he could speak, slowly, but she told him he would need to see the healers at the hospital to have his bone fixed. His jaw was, indeed, broken.

Shikaku insisted on speaking to the Hokage about what he had seen at the scene of the crime. He and Kakashi went ahead to Hiruzen while Gai and Genma took Tenzou to the hospital.

The mokuton user was absolutely reeling. He had been alone for ONE MINUTE, and they had gotten him. Actually, alone was sort of an exaggeration. His friends had been but a few feet away. Gai had explained that they saw him leave and heard him tell them to wait, so they did. But, they had no interest in plants so they had let Tenzou see the shop on his own. When Tenzou heard Genma calling, it was because the crowd had thickened to the point where they lost sight of him. Kakashi had instantly ordered them to get him, and the second they had pushed through the crowd, they had seen Tenzou on the ground with a nameless ninja on top of him.

"We were all in shock. They are obviously keeping a very, VERY close eye on you my battered friend." Gai explained, the grimmest Tenzou had ever seen him.

Kakashi was the fastest out of all of them, and so, he had gotten to him first. The rest Tenzou knew for himself.

As soon as his jaw was fixed, he slowly started to explain himself.

"I...ugh, oww..." The nurse smiled at him. "...I felt something. I had this feeling. I tried to leave, but he...ugh...got me as soon as I started to back away. I don't know if that old ...woman gave him some kind of signal, ...or if he'd just... been... watching."

Genma stilled him. "Alright, buddy. Just let your jaw rest. We'll figure it out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gai and Genma teleported Tenzou back to headquarters, as they didn't want him using any of his chakra. His jaw was healed, but it was tender and swollen. He had been given pain killers to take the edge off, but was warned he could not spar or go on missions for at least a week. His jaw would be easy to break for at least another three days, and needed three days on top of that for the swelling.

They stayed together in Tenzou's room until the mokuton user could no longer fight off the drowsiness the drugs induced. Genma and Gai playfully tucked him in and even pecked him on the forehead.

"Now, sleep tight my little princess!" Genma cooed.

"Fuck off." Tenzou chuckled.

Genma and Gai then curled up on Kakashi's bed and sat there, murmuring to each other. Tenzou felt himself drift off to the warm comfort of his friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tenzou..."

The mokuton user moaned softly and shifted. Kakashi waited another moment before calling again. No way was he going to get clobbered.

"Tenzou."

"...Uhn..."

Now, Kakashi approached. He placed a gentle hand on Tenzou's shoulder. Sluggishly, the mokuton users eyes opened.

"...'Shi..."

"Do your best to wake up, Tenzou."

It took all of his effort to drag his torso up into a sitting position, but he did it. His eyes were hilariously half lidded, and one was slightly more open than the other. His cheeks were swollen and puffed. Kakashi had never seen anything so insanely adorable in his entire life. He looked like a drugged up little bunny.

"Tenzou, are you in pain?"

The mokuton user grinned and giggled. "Nope."

Kakashi looked over and saw the bottle of pills on his nightstand. He snatched them up. "Did they give these to you?" he asked, his voice urgent. That snapped Tenzou out of his drug-induced daze slightly. He blinked unevenly.

"Uh...yes, the...hospital did..."

Kakashi cracked the jar open and spilled the pills into his palm. After a few quick, hard sniffs, he sighed. "They're fine." he poured them into the bottle, closed the lid and put them back in their place. He was greeted with a worried, dazed look from his friend.

"It's...that bad...?"

Kakashi leaned his arm against the bed, kneeling across from Tenzou. He looked straight into his eyes, which was actually kind of hard since he looked so hilarious. "Yes. Yes, it's that bad."

Tenzou was silent for a moment before he dropped his head. "Oh."

Kakashi sighed, scooting a little bit closer. "You don't need to talk, just listen and rest." he started, his voice gentle. Tenzou blinked, one eye staying slightly closed, and nodded attentively. Kakashi laughed and gently pushed his eye lid the rest of the way up. "I'm...sorry, Tenzou. You're...comical right now."

Tenzou huffed and glared. It did not help. Kakashi laughed again. "Please, stop. Just...do nothing with your face, I'm trying really hard to be serious."

Tenzou looked confused. He tried to make a 'nothing' face, but he just ended up looking like a high zombie. Zombified, swollen and drugged. Kakashi's head fell and his shoulders quaked. Tenzou was too far gone to appreciate the moment.

"...Senpai..."

His captain's grip on his bed tightened and his head did not come up. His shoulders were shaking hard. He was obviously laughing his ass off and trying really hard to stop.

Tenzou waited.

After maybe a minute, Kakashi raised his head. He had removed his forehead protector, so both his eyes were visible. He only had one open, and it was tearing slightly.

"I'm glad _you're_ having fun." Tenzou huffed.

"I wish you could see yourself...I thought I was going to pass out..."

"Mmm Hmm."

Kakashi could see how unimpressed Tenzou was, so he continued as best he could. "Alright. The situation is actually pretty serious. They must have scouts on the lookout for you, and when they saw us outside, they set up shop at the empty stall. We asked around, and the vendors next door said the old woman was actually a person, so they suspected nothing. She's the grandmother of the Yatanka family, who live on the other side of town, so the chances of them being at the market were slim. They happen to be close friends with the Kukai family, so when the other vendors asked her what she was doing, she told them her friends said she was allowed to use their stand for the night. So, the people who are after you know the citizens of Konoha fairly well. They also either know you well enough to know you'd be attracted to plants, or they just assumed correctly."

Kakashi paused to let Tenzou absorb the information. He had so many feelings for Tenzou at the moment that he could hardly sit still and talk to him. His heart broke for him, it swelled with affection for him, and it most certainly was touched by him. He looked so hilariously sad that Kakashi ached, but his kouhai also had as much heart and resolve as ever.

"Interrogation got almost nothing from the people who attacked us a week ago. They've all had their tongues sealed by a _very_ impressive, complicated jutsu. But, that tells us one thing. The ninja of 'Root' all have their tongues sealed in a similar fashion. Unfortunately, this is not enough proof for us to take it to the council. Anyone can seal their thugs tongues if they are strong enough. But...Hiruzen-sama had the suspicion that it was Danzo behind the attacks, and the seals fuel his thoughts."

Tenzou's eyes widened. "Danzo...Root...but why?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nevermind that. There's more. Interrogation has started asking the attackers teammates and other ANBU questions about them. They spent the entire week gathering information, and the one thing they could find is that all five of the ANBU who attacked us had guarded a council meeting that Danzo had been present at. There had been two other ANBU there who weren't part of the attacks, and when interrogations asked them for more information, they had said all seven of them had taken the rare opportunity to speak to Danzo in person. Danzo had spoken to them about how passionate he was about protecting Konoha and that if anyone felt the same as him they should come to his office at a later date. That was all they could tell us, but when we asked them if they'd gone, they said no. When we asked them if their friends had gone, they said they honestly had no idea."

Tenzou's brow was furrowed in a very endearing way that did not help Kakashi maintain a serious attitude.

"Hiruzen-sama really thinks its him?"

"Its all speculation, but more and more pieces are starting to fall together. The Hokage has ordered a very secret and select few ANBU to basically interrogate everyone with the sole objective of discovering if they have their tongues sealed. It is the one, and possibly only, dead giveaway to a secret Root agent."

"How long ago was the council meeting?"

"One year."

Tenzou nodded. He looked, dead serious, into Kakashi's eyes. "Why would Danzo, hypothetically, go through all of this trouble?"

Kakashi hesitated. He really did not want to tell his kouhai. He knew how the mokuton user felt about himself, and this was not going to help.

"He is...of a different cloth than the Hokage, Tenzou. He sees you having Hashirama's cells as a potential threat to the village, in the rare instance that you are captured and your DNA is extracted. But, Tenzou, this is highly improbable. The only person who has ever been able to do what was done to you was Orochimaru. In the history of the villages, I have never heard of such a thing. Danzo is just an extremest, and he doesn't bother to think about the peaceful route. He just does what he thinks needs to be done."

Tenzou ducked his head. Coming away from all of this seemed...impossible. One of the most powerful council members wanted him out of the scene, and he had so much influence that Tenzou had successfully been attacked twice in three weeks despite being surrounded by ANBU. He took a deep breath and tried to smash his own pity party. He had promised Kakashi not to let him down. Tapping out on him would be letting him down, and he knew it.

He raised his head, so fast he kind of nearly fell over. Kakashi grabbed his wrist and steadied him with a worried expression.

"Alright. What do we do, Senpai?" Tenzou asked with obvious resolution. A smile bloomed across Kakashi's face, so happy and warm that the mokuton user nearly grinned like an idiot in response. Thankfully, he wasn't THAT doped up.

"We need to tie Danzo to what's been happening, before he has enough incidents with you under his belt to bring to the Fuedal Lords and council. If he does that, and they approve his wishes, he will drag you down to Root and no one will ever see you again."

Tenzou's jaw dropped. He hissed and closed his mouth. "Wh-what?"

"You know of Root, correct?"

Tenzou nodded.

"We don't think he will actually keep you out of the shinobi scene altogether, you're too useful. But, he will keep you to himself. And his training methods are...well, there are rumours."

A loud gulp was heard and Kakashi laughed softly. "You're not going anywhere. Don't worry. You have all of ANBU behind you; people are _not_ happy."

Before Tenzou could ask, Kakashi gently placed his hand on his forehead. "You've heard enough. We have a plan in mind, but Shikaku is still working out the kinks. You have some of the most brilliant minds in this village working to take him down, if it is him, so rest now."

Tenzou could not help the slap happy grin from spreading across his face. "I am overwhelmingly grateful."

Kakashi smiled back. "I know."

Suddenly, Tenzou looked nervous. "Wait, what if someone was listening to us right now?"

Kakashi continued to smile. "I thought of that. I had a couple of ANBU help me secure the room. We don't have to worry about that anymore."

Suddenly, the mokuton user was overcome with the deep fuzzy feeling of utter safety. He'd TECHNICALLY just gotten the shit kicked out of him, but Kakashi made him feel safe. Tenzou leaned back and tried to wiggle his way to comfort under the sheets. Kakashi pulled the comforter around him in a similar fashion to Gai and Genma. This instantly sparked an idea in Tenzou's still slightly drugged head.

"Aren't you going to kiss my forehead?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Tenzou laughed, completely joking in his request. "Well, Gai and Genma did it! You don't want to be the only one not to, do you?"

To Tenzou's surprise, Kakashi actually smiled. His fingers gently pushed back Tenzou's bangs. He bent slowly and, softly, grazed his lips over Tenzou's forehead. Kakashi's kiss lingered, his lips so soft the mokuton user's eyes drifted closed.

Kakashi pulled back when he felt Tenzou's head fall to the side, and to his amusement, the mokuton user was fast asleep. When his eyes were closed, you could see his handsomeness. His other features rarely had the opportunity to overpower his exotic, expressive eyes. He wasn't the jaw dropping kind of handsome, but his features almost gave the opportunity for his personality to paint his face instead. He was just the kind of handsome that was under powering enough for other aspects to take over. You had to take a closer look at him to really see how attractive he was. Kakashi liked it.

Yawning, the copy-nin pulled off his uniform and climbed into bed. The relief at Shikaku offering to help was still lingering in his heart. The man was brilliant, as everyone knew; the Jounin could plan a war with his eyes closed. His and Kakashi's minds together, along with Hiruzen and other ANBU? Danzo was screwed. He had no idea what he was messing with. The best part about their plan was that it had the potential to pin whoever it was that was responsible, not just Danzo. They would put an end to this crap and teach 'whoever' that the Will of Fire never failed.

Never.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Tenzou is Still High

THANK YOU ALL for your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them.

P.s. I don't own Naruto, but seriously, Kakashi for Christmas people.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou woke up to a muted pain he had no patience for. Numbly, he reached over his head and pawed at his nightstand without bothering to turn around. He cursed loudly when he heard the bottle hit the floor and roll away. That's what he got for being lazy.

Finally turning, he looked over his pillow to see that the bottle had come to a stop right before Kakashi's bed. The jounin was reading his pornarific book while sitting against the wall, pleasantly shirtless. Absently, Kakashi scratched an itch over his finely sculpted pectoral, then flipped a page of the orange novel. Some nagging voice told Tenzou that if he didn't want to embarrass himself, he had best look away around five seconds ago. He probably would have, but he felt like he barely had control of himself. Besides, Kakashi's biceps flexed every time he turned a page, and it was kind of nice to watch.

"I suppose you want me to get that?" Kakashi called without looking away from his book.

"M'yah."

With a sigh, Kakashi placed his book flat against the mattress and bent over. His back muscles rippled against the strain, and Tenzou found himself shamelessly mapping out the contours of his body. Well, if Kakashi was going to tease him all the time, he couldn't expect anything less from Tenzou. Right? Right.

Right.

Something glassy and white appeared before Tenzou's eyes and the mokuton user had to blink repeatedly for his vision to focus.

"You do still want this, don't you?" Kakashi chuckled.

Tenzou decided to try and play the invalid card to cover his blatant ogling. He glanced up at his captain with a slow blink. "Yes. Pain. Gimmy."

When he reached for the bottle, Kakashi moved it away slightly. Tenzou's arm fell limp against the bed as he shot the Jounin a pout. "Hey..."

"What's the magic word?"

"Pain."

Kakashi smiled and popped the bottle open. "I didn't know drugs made you witty. Maybe you should indulge more often."

"Maybe you should put a shirt on."

Kakashi glanced down at Tenzou, his expression suddenly glazing over to become unreadable. "Am I distracting you?"

"With your ugliness!" Tenzou laughed, then made some kind of strange gesture to signify how hard Kakashi had been owned.

"Oh, so that's why you stare all the time? Because I'm so hideous?"

"Yah, I'm always wondering what happened. HA! Man, I am so clever. Did I say that out loud?"

In the moment Tenzou was confused about his inner monologue, Kakashi spun on his heel and walked towards the door -with the pills in hand.

"Well, my grotesqueness probably numbed your pain enough for the next two days. I'll just take these back to the hospital."

Tenzou blinked. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to take the pills to the hospital, but he didn't put it past him to walk away with them for a good few hours, if not the whole day.

"Senpai...that's not funny..."

Kakashi stopped and slowly glanced over his shoulder. The look in his eyes told Tenzou he wasn't joking and he had full intentions of paying his snarky kouhai back in full.

Tenzou gulped. He wondered vaguely how he had ever been stupid enough to try and play any kind of game with his captain, who had absolutely no boundaries what-so-ever.

"Okay, I give, please come back with my meds. I'm really starting to hurt, Senpai."

Kakashi didn't budge. He rolled the pill bottle around in his hand.

Tenzou waited for him to say something. He didn't. Tenzou panicked slightly.

"Come on, Kakashi-senpai, you know you're not ugly."

"What am I then, kouhai?"

Tenzou grit his teeth, then regretted it when pain shot through his jaw. God damn him...well, he supposed he had this coming.

"You're ridiculously good looking. Now please..."

Kakashi waited a moment before he grinned wickedly. Tenzou felt his stomach drop.

"How nice of you. Tah!"

With that, the copy-nin disappeared.

Tenzou's eyes almost exploded out of his head.

"SENPAI-Owww, ow, ow, ow..." he hissed, clutching his jaw. Oh God, was Kakashi seriously going to leave him like that? Not only was that evil, it was utterly extreme.

When his Senpai appeared next to Tenzou's bed not a minute later, the mokuton user nearly swooned with relief. The look Kakashi shot down at him was smug, amused and confident. It said to Tenzou; "Yah. That's right. Remember who is who in this relationship."

Tenzou looked up at him with a look that said; "Yah, I get it, fuck you."

Smirking, Kakashi held out a single pill between his thumb and forefinger. "Here you go."

For a moment, Tenzou merely stared at it. He flicked his eyes up at Kakashi and they burned in a way the copy-nin had never seen before. Then, Tenzou leaned forward and gripped the pill between his teeth. His lips gently grazed Kakashi's fingers as the mokuton users mouth closed around the tiny object. Kakashi felt his abdomen tighten as Tenzou bore his eyes into the Jounin's, flicked his head back and swallowed the pill dry.

Slowly, Tenzou brought his head back down. He stared deep into Kakashi's eyes. Unconsciously, Tenzou flicked his tongue against the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks."

Kakashi's jaw worked as he swallowed thickly. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly...

Time itself seemed to freeze as their eyes remained locked. They stared at each other, their eyes hard, burning, digging. Neither of them moved. The air was so thick that Tenzou felt his chest heave with every breath. There was an electric energy crackling between them that seemed to penetrate their skin and ignite their nerves.

Kakashi took a step forward and Tenzou's vision swam with the explosion of desire that burned through his chest, up his spine, and behind his eyes. His mind was completely blank. His lips parted slightly, and Kakashi's eyes jumped to them.

A knock on their door startled both of them so much that even Kakashi jumped. They both blinked, the spell broken. Tenzou was so shaken he couldn't even be disappointed about the interruption.

It took Kakashi another few moments to collect himself enough to move to the door. Neither of them had spoken a word in what felt like hours.

When the copy-nin pulled the door open, Genma was there to greet him. "Yo! Just wanted to check on our little bundle of joy. How's Tenzou doing?"

Kakashi actually had to clear his throat before he spoke. "He's...ah, he's awake."

Genma's eyebrow flew up into his hairline. "You okay...?"

Kakashi merely stepped aside to let Genma in. "He just took another pill, so you have about a minute to talk to 'Tenzou' and not his alter ego."

Still eyeing his captain suspiciously, Genma stepped inside the room. He finally looked away, resting his eyes on Tenzou. There was a strange...something in the air that the senbon wielder couldn't put his finger on.

"Hey, buddy. How are yah?"

Tenzou threw on the best smile he could, considering every nerve in his body was still on fire. "Good. Just a bit of pain. Actually...I'm starving."

The surprised look on the mokuton users face at this realization made Genma bark out a laugh. "I bet, you haven't had a morsel since dinner last night. It's like 3 pm."

Tenzou gaped. "What! It's that late? I need to get out of bed..."

Genma stepped forward instantly. "Wow there, buddy. Those pills your taking are no joke. Don't even bother, you won't be able to do anything. I'll grab you some lunch, and you can pay me back by making a speedy recovery. I'm gonna murder Gai soon if I don't get someone else as company."

A big, wide, happy grin spread across Tenzou's face that pushed up his slightly swollen cheeks. Genma laughed and slapped his knee. "Man, what a vision you are right now, Tenzou."

"Thanks, Genma. You're such a great friend." The mokuton user beamed around his large smile. Genma actually blushed and looked down with a 'tch'.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I-what the..."

Tenzou had his arms outstretched, his smile unwavering. It took Genma a moment to realize he wanted a hug. With a loud, jovial laugh, he took the few steps needed to bring him into the drugged up ninja's embrace. Tenzou squeezed tightly and smushed his swollen face into Genma's armorless chest.

"Oww."

"HAHAHA, man, you are SO far gone! Don't hurt yourself just to hug me."

"I forgot..."

It took Genma leaving to get his lunch for the mokuton user to realize that Kakashi had left, too. He wasn't sure when that happened, but he felt a mixture of disappointment and relief. He needed a minute to...figure out what that whole situation was about. Except that he could hardly think at all.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gai had come to visit while Genma was away, and when the other jounin joined them, the three friends had a nice lunch basically laughing at everything Tenzou said and did. Tenzou even laughed at himself, which his friends found utterly hysterical.

A couple of hours later, Kakashi returned. He was fully dressed, minus the armor but including the mask, and Tenzou briefly wondered when he'd even put a shirt on.

"Yo, K-man. Where yah been?" Genma asked cheerfully. "You missed QUITE the show. We were getting Tenzou to tell us knock-knock jokes and he kept forgetting the punch line. It was an absolute riot."

Tenzou pouted and Kakashi smiled. "I bet. I was actually just speaking with Shikaku."

Everyone straightened to attention at that, even Tenzou. Then he blinked. "Shakaki?"

Genma and Gai snorted loudly and Kakashi's eyes crinkled with mirth. "Nara Shikaku, Tenzou."

A very long pause commenced before Tenzou's eyes widened comically. "OH! RIGHT!"

Genma fell over on the bed clutching his stomach. Tenzou pouted.

"What is the news, my rival?" Gai asked as seriously as he could.

"Not much yet. We'll all have to meet with him and the Hokage to get things rolling, but our dear Tenzou is clearly not ready yet."

Everyone turned to look at Tenzou, including Tenzou. The dazed brunette turned, realized there was nothing behind him but a wall and scratched his head.

"That would be you, Tenzou. Tenzou is Tenzou." Gai laughed, grabbing the top of Tenzou's head and turning it around. The mokuton user merely smiled happily. "RIGHT! Tenzou is Tenzou."

Kakashi's head fell as he desperately tried not to burst into hysterics. The way his torso shook gave away how hard he was laughing.

"PLEASE can we keep him like this? Please? I mean, its technically inhumane, but this is so amazing." Genma patted Tenzou's head as he spoke which earned another pout from Tenzou.

"NO, I want to be normal! I want to be useful. Did I have lunch yet...?"

Everyone laughed for about a minute without stopping. Tenzou took that as a 'yes'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day passed with Tenzou amusing everyone he spoke to, which was really just his team. He stayed in bed the whole day, and at night, Kakashi tucked him in again on request.

"I like this!" Tenzou exclaimed as Kakashi folded the blankets around him.

"I'm glad." Kakashi murmured, smiling.

"You're pretty."

Kakashi laughed. "I've never gotten that one before, but thanks."

"Your hair is pretty."

"I try."

"I like your arms."

"Okay, Tenzou." Kakashi interjected with a soft laugh. "Please try and sleep. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you and I'm not even doing anything."

"You always take advantage of me!" Tenzou nearly sprung out of bed, but Kakashi held his shoulders down.

"I don't."

"You always tease me."

"...Well. Yes, I can't deny that."

Tenzou pouted so viciously that Kakashi laughed again. "Do you want me to stop?"

His entire face fell. He seemed to be thinking about it really hard. Kakashi crossed his arms and waited with a soft smile.

"...Not really."

"Well. There we go." Kakashi responded, his expression still soft.

Tenzou gazed up at him with his eyes shining, his sluggish mind working. Kakashi bent down to kiss his forehead, as he knew Tenzou would ask for it.

"Wait."

The copy-nin backed up in mild surprise. "No?"

"Why don't you give me a real kiss?"

Kakashi froze. He gazed hard at Tenzou, his eyes betraying that he was thinking about the request.

"You want a real kiss?"

"Yah." Tenzou answered, his expression stubborn, but surprisingly clear.

Kakashi looked conflicted. He continued to gaze at Tenzou, his mind rolling and tumbling over itself. Finally, he sighed, rubbing his temple slightly.

"Tenzou. Where this is going requires a conversation, and we can't have that conversation right now. Look at you."

Surprisingly, Tenzou merely continued to look at Kakashi with a sort of quizzical expression. "We will, though?"

Kakashi nodded lightly, but his eyes seemed to buzz and crackle. "Yes. We will."

Tenzou was silent, and they watched each other for loaded seconds before he spoke.

"I like you."

Kakashi's heart clenched so tightly he actually hunched over slightly.

"I know, Tenzou." he whispered. "Please, don't say anything more. It isn't fair to you."

_If Tenzou ever knew he spoke like this to me, he'd be mortified. _Kakashi thought with heavy guilt.

"Do you like me?" Tenzou asked, obviously oblivious to the gravity of the situation, or Kakashi's request. The copy-nin decided to try another tactic. He leaned down and placed both hands gently against the sides of Tenzou's face.

"I'll tell you when we talk. I'm going to close the lights now, Tenzou, so sleep. No more."

Suddenly, the mokuton users features contorted with fear. He pulled the covers up to cover half his face, as if he was attempting to hide. "I'd rather now..."

Kakashi was overwhelmed with how much Tenzou had made him feel in such a short amount of time. He didn't even know he could process half of the emotions he'd come across in just three weeks. It made him feel like he was human, and there was a time in his life when he'd really questioned that.

"What if I tell you it isn't going to be bad? It'll be a good conversation. That's why I want you to remember it. But you won't remember it like this, will you?"

Tenzou's face turned to one of wonder, his eyes wide and sparkling. "Really?"

"Yes, Tenzou. So please sleep."

With an adorable smile, Tenzou nodded lightly. Then, he wiggled around a bit till he was comfortable and closed his eyes. Kakashi watched him until his breathing evened out and his features relaxed.

He hadn't...well. That was fast. Too fast for Kakashi. There were so many factors to consider, and Tenzou was so new to ANBU. The fact that someone was after him made the entire situation more complicated. Kakashi found himself hoping that Tenzou wouldn't remember a single thing they had discussed so that he could control where their relationship headed in his own way at his own pace. He hadn't lied to Tenzou; he fully intended to talk to him. But, it couldn't happen now. He needed to focus on protecting his kouhai, and nothing was going to distract him from that.

As Kakashi slipped under his sheets, he found himself amazed at how deeply he wanted to protect Tenzou. The scary thing is that Kakashi had a terrible track record for saving those he desperately wanted to protect. But, he'd never...wanted it for himself. Rin had been his friend, and he'd cared about her and wanted to protect her in the same way he would protect Gai and Genma. But, his real driving force for Rin was Obito. He'd made a promise to his friend, and that had been the passion that drove him.

But, Tenzou was different. Kakashi felt something burn strongly in his chest that made him want to rip anyone's head off who touched him. He'd nearly killed Tenzou's attacker a few days ago out of sheer rage, which would have helped them not at all in the information department. The last time he'd ever felt such satisfaction maiming anyone had been when he'd struck down Rin's kidnappers after Obito died.

Kakashi couldn't deny that what he felt was different, and...special. But, that didn't make it any less complicated, and Kakashi had no intentions of ruining their relationship by jumping into something he wasn't ready for.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou woke up around 12 o'clock in the afternoon the next day. He almost wept with joy at the NOT painful awakening and tenderly prodded his jaw. It was still kind of swollen, but the pain was gone. Damn, that nurse had been right on point. It had taken almost three days for the pain to go away.

He threw the covers back with so much vigor they sailed off of his bed.

"I cant _wait_ to be OUT OF BED!" he cried, jumping up.

After an intense dizzy spell, the mokuton user realized Gai was in the room and was staring at him in open amusement.

"Why, it is good to see you feeling so well, my hilarious friend!"

"Well? _Well_? I feel FANTASTIC! Let's go for a run!"

Gai laughed and stood from Kakashi's bed. "Well...you are not supposed to partake in any-"

Gai stopped when he was levelled with a glare so heated it could melt a hole through Genma's thick skull. He laughed loudly and clapped Tenzou on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright! I understand. I would be as eager for activity if I was you! We shall do a few laps around the arena!"

Tenzou hugged Gai in his happiness and sailed over to his dresser. "I have never looked forward to training so much in my life. Ugh..." he sniffed himself. "And a shower..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou and Gai raced each other five times, Gai winning by a long shot every single time. Tenzou got sick of losing so pathetically and decided to just jog out the rest of his restlessness before Gai decided to make him an official 'rival' like Kakashi. The mokuton user didn't know the story behind that, but knowing Kakashi, it was mostly a one sided rivalry.

Speaking of Kakashi...Tenzou had very strange memories of him. When he was in the thick of the influence of his medication, he had absolutely no memories what-so-ever. But, he could remember one thing. Kakashi, standing over him, looking...well. He didn't know if he was remembering it wrong, but it wasn't far off from the way he had looked at him when they'd had their 'moment' that morning. Tenzou tried not to think about it because he didn't understand Kakashi. His captain had always flirted with him, but flirting was no longer the right word to describe what was happening. The heated moments between he and Kakashi were getting more and more frequent, and more and more intense. But, he didn't know what to do about them. He could sense his captain's hesitation, especially since he tended to be the one to 'break the spell' if their interactions went on for too long.

He was startled out of his musings by Gai, who was waving Tenzou over quite energetically. Tenzou jogged up to him without hesitation.

"What's going on?"

"We must leave now. We have just enough time to freshen up before we must meet the others and the Hokage." 

Tenzou blinked. "Oh! I didn't know."

"HA HA, yes, sorry my friend. I was distracted by thoughts of HARD WORK!"

The two of them teleported back to their respective rooms to shower and change. Tenzou was absolutely thrilled to finally be able to help instead of lay in bed like an invalid and amuse everyone with his drugged up antics. Gai had given him a very brief update of what had happened, and Tenzou was gravely embarrassed. They'd all seemed to have gotten a kick out of it, so he guessed it wasn't _that_ bad, but he was ready to be a serious part of their team instead of merely comedy relief.

Tenzou was just snapping his chest armour into place when Gai knocked on his door. The mokuton user snatched up his brand new mask -a cat one- and slipped it on his face before opening the door.

"I see you're ready." Gai commented, also wearing his mask.

"Yup. Feels amazing to be clean and suited up."

"Ha ha ha, I understand! Although, we will miss having dinner with your amusing, inebriated self." Gai mused.

Tenzou raised a clenched fist and Gai lifted his hands in surrender with a loud laugh.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they reached the Hokage's office, Kakashi, Genma and Shikaku were already there. The two new arrivals bowed to the Hokage and joined their friends in a circle of chairs around the Hokage's desk.

"Tenzou, it is good to see you. How are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked, flashing the shinobi a warm smile.

"Very well, thank you, Hokage-sama. The pain is gone."

"Excellent. Although...I am slightly disappointed to not have witnessed the infamous 'Drugged Tenzou'" The Hokage laughed, taking a casual puff of his pipe.

Tenzou froze. He slowly turned his head to face his friends but found Kakashi and Genma looking anywhere but him.

"Ah. Heard about that, did you?"

"Why, yes! They have been filling me in on everything that has happened since I last saw you."

"How...considerate of them." he ground out, glaring as heatedly at his two companions as he could. He hoped they felt it...he hoped their eyes were burning with the power of his fury.

"Anyway." Shikaku cut in gruffly. "Let us get on with this, please. We have much to discuss, and I have to be home for dinner."

Kakashi snickered lightly and Shikaku sent him a withering glare.

"Quite right." The Hokage affirmed, puffing his pipe again. "We have come to a decision about the best course of action. It will be at least another three days in coming as Tenzou is still recovering from his unfortunate confrontation. We will need him to be in top shape for our plan to proceed smoothly."

The Hokage paused to puff his pipe again. Tenzou was on the edge of his seat with excitement.

"The plan is, essentially, a trap for whoever is behind the attacks. We have found one more hidden Root agent in ANBU, but have not confronted him. Fortunately as well as unfortunately, he is a senior and trusted ANBU member. The 'fortunate' part, is that him being privy to hush hush information is not suspicious. We shall allow him to be 'one of the few' who know that Team Hound are going to be practising alone in the outdoor arena in three days time, in order for Tenzou to complete the last stages of his mokuton training. We all know the open arena is much larger than the indoor one, so this should not be suspicious. As I'm certain you are guessing, we are expecting them to attack Tenzou. We will have ANBU who specialize in infiltration hiding to make sure no one is injured in this process. The goal of this trap is for at least one, but preferably more, of the attackers to be followed back to Root, or wherever it is that they will go. Having someone tail them is too risky, as they are certain to be talented, and we want them to go directly into their hideout. So...Kakashi tells me you have these magnificent scouting seeds, Tenzou. We were thinking of scattering them around the entrance to the arena after you have entered it. We will then depend on you to tell us where they have gone. The rest of your attackers will be captured by the ANBU laying in wait. This mission must be a success, as the trap will most certainly alarm your pursers. Also, no harm must come to Tenzou _at all_. You" The Hokage zeroed in on Tenzou. "Must be well enough to track them afterwards, with a special squad of ANBU. Any questions?"

There was silence as everyone considered the plan.

"Oh, and Tenzou. Please leave me with a handful of your tracking seeds. I wish to plant them on our inside Root agent the day of the trap. I'm curious to see where he will be off to, as well."

"Are we sure we have a handle on who might be Root and who isn't? Our plan might be ruined if one of the ANBU we ask to assist is in fact an enemy."

The Hokage sighed wearily at Tenzou's question. "We think we do. You're right, however. It's a risk we must take. The most important thing we can do is find out who is after you. This is the safest way."

"We could technically just step outside for a couple of hours and wait for some douche to jump us." Genma cut in. "It seems almost guaranteed."

"Yes, but in that instance, Tenzou may be injured again, and then we are nowhere." Shikaku answered. "Having backup minimizes injuries, minimizes the amount of enemies who could escape, and maximizes control of the situation. We just don't have any other shots besides this one. The way the Hokage sees it, this third attack could be all Danzo needs to go to the Council and Feudal Lords. And then it may be over for Tenzou."

"Umm..."

Everyone turned to look at Tenzou. He flushed red under his mask.

"Please forgive me if this is an ignorant question, Hokage-sama. But...do you not have the final say in what happens in the village? Could you not overturn Danzo?"

The Hokage smiled warmly at Tenzou's question. "I do have the final say, technically. However, most major decisions in the village become votes. I merely reiterate what is chosen by the majority. If Danzo convinces all of the powerful heads of Fire Country that you are dangerous, there is very little I can do except try and convince them otherwise. To go against the wishes of the majority will not only cause bad blood, but it stands against the structure of our country. It is not a dictatorship."

Tenzou bowed his head, exhaling softly. "Right."

The rest of the meeting consisted of the group working through kinks and ironing out details. They would wait four days in order for Tenzou to heal and train his mokuton before starting the mission. The young shinobi was touched at how concerned everyone was for his welfare. He knew it also extended to the health and lives of all ANBU who would be involved now and could be in the future if the ridiculous attacks on Tenzou kept up. The goal was to involve as little people as possible and have as few casualties as they could. There were many truly good, honourable people in the village, and a handful of them were in the room with him. He felt privileged to witness it.

"What shall we do when we find out where they have gone?" Tenzou finally asked when the meeting was wrapping up.

"I want you to come to me immediately. Send a clone, or yourself, depending on who is with you. If it is Danzo, I wish to speak to him myself. Word of mouth will not help in this situation; Danzo needs to see that I know he is behind this. If it is not Danzo, then send a clone back and we shall follow with reinforcements. Communication will be extremely important. If you are being taken out of the village, contact us immediately and we will have backup ready. Remember, follow very loosely behind them. We do not want them deterred from entering their home base."

Tenzou nodded in understanding. He looked back to his team, who seemed ready to leave. He felt giddy and nervous at the same time. He'd been on many missions before, but none that revolved around his own personal welfare. Not only were other people depending on him, but _he_ was, too.

_Well. I wanted to be useful..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The team got back to their humble abode just in time for dinner (much to the joy of Shikaku). Kakashi told Tenzou to go into their room while he and the rest of the team picked up dinner. The mokuton user found it strange that no one would be watching him, but he did as he was told. It was only a minute that he'd been alone when he heard a knock at the door. His entire body tensed.

"...Who is it?"

No one answered because the room was reinforced. Cursing, he walked up to the door and put his eye to the small glass peep hole.

"Huh?"

Tenzou opened the door to find his team in front of it.

"Didn't you guys-?"

His words were cut off as a small package was shoved into his arms by Genma.

"Surprise! We got this for you yesterday. We figure you'll need it soon."

Touched, and slightly weary, Tenzou ripped off the paper and slowly opened the long, floppy box. He blinked. He smiled.

It was a face guard, complete with Konoha headband.

He looked up at his friends and found them beaming at him.

"This time.." Kakashi started "if someone tries to break your jaw, they'll break their damn fist instead."

"And now you can train tomorrow with no worries of injury!" Gai excitedly supplied.

Tenzou wordlessly slipped it on and adjusted it until it felt comfortable. "How does it look?"

The three of them studied Tenzou quietly. The mokuton user shifted nervously.

"Wait!" Genma cried. He leaned forward, grabbed the fabric around Tenzou's neck and pulled it up over his chin. "THERE!"

"Ah!"

"Yup."

"Perfect, buddy." Genma finished.

Tenzou laughed and scratched his head. He honestly didn't get how that made such a big difference, but he was grateful.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I'll never go anywhere without it."

"You might want to take it off for a date, though." Genma cautioned.

"Right. Never on a date." Tenzou agreed, and smiled affectionately at his team.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AND THAT IS THE STORY OF THE FACE GUARD! Or whatever it is actually called. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	7. Tension

I do not own Naruto!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou threw himself heart and soul into his training for the next three days. The first time back in the arena was rough, especially since he had to be extremely careful about anything getting too close to his head. Sparring was not an option, especially with Gai, so the most Tenzou could do was play with his mokuton at long ranges. He didn't mind, though. For once, he welcomed the feeling of using his rare wooden element. He cared far too much about his team to let his fear get the best of him.

Slowly but surely, Tenzou delved into the intricacies of using the mokuton. He began to use it as an extension of himself, transforming his arm or his fingers into wood and extending them as far as he dared. Kakashi was useful in pushing Tenzou's limits, as he was fond to do, but the copy-nin was extra sensitive about potential repercussions due to their little incident with Gai.

"Why don't you try that with your chest, too?"

Tenzou looked at Kakashi like he was an alien. "...My _chest_?"

Kakashi smirked and stepped forward, placing his flat palm against Tenzou's padded armour. "Picture someone engaging you in close combat. Maybe he's got you cornered and both your hands are tied. What are you going to do? How useful would it be if you could extend wood from your chest like you just did with your arms?"

Realization dawned on Tenzou and a bright smile erupted across his face. "Ah! To push them back? Hmm..." He clasped his hands together and concentrated. It wasn't nearly as fluid as extending one of his limbs, it felt almost counter intuitive, but he was actually able to push a tiny plank of wood out of his abdomen after a minute of trying.

"Wow...it's like anything I can imagine, I can do..." he whispered, staring down at himself in awe. Kakashi couldn't help forming a smile that matched Tenzou's at the way his subordinates eyes positively glowed. It was moments like this that he could hardly resist his kouhai.

"I saw you reading some architecture books last night. Learn anything new?"

Tenzou blushed and scratched the tip of his nose. "Oh, that? Ah, that's just a hobby..."

"A useful hobby." Kakashi continued, his smile growing. "It would be nice to sleep in a little house instead of on the ground during missions." 

"That's what I was thinking, but it seemed excessive. I just...well, I enjoy sculpting things. So I thought I would try it."

"Show me."

Tenzou turned red again, looking very much like he'd rather not. Kakashi laughed. "What's wrong? Why are you embarrassed?"

"I...well, I don't exactly have it right..."

"Tenzou. I can't even cut a snowflake out of a piece of folded paper. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Kakashi deadpanned.

Tenzou laughed. He could see he wasn't going to get out of this without a demonstration, and Kakashi's comment _did_ make him feel better. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. After taking a few steps back, he formed his seal and pressed his palms against the ground. He flipped through the pages of his book in his minds eye, going through the structure, the floors, the way the planks of wood intersected. The ceiling, the beams holding them up. He pictured beautiful carvings, dragons, birds, swirling like smoke. Distantly, he heard Kakashi make a noise, so he opened his eyes.

He gaped.

A two story house stood before them. It was everything Tenzou had pictured, right down to the carvings. He couldn't believe it. He had just...well, he'd just kind of trusted himself and it happened. The mokuton was almost completely intuitive. As long as he had control over his own mind, he could control his wood release.

He was torn from his thoughts as he intuitively glanced to the side.

Kakashi staring at him with absolutely no reservations. His grey eyes bore into Tenzou's brown ones, reaching in, probing, intruding. Tenzou felt naked before Kakashi, felt his nerves ignite and his abdomen burn with the open desire his captain was piercing him with. If Tenzou had any doubts about how Kakashi felt about him, they were gone in an instant. His captain's eyes openly said "I want you _now._"

"DAMN! Tenzou, seriously, is there anything you can't do?"

Their moment was once again interrupted by Genma. He stared at the house in awe, his hands on his hips. "This is insane. Can I go inside?"

Tenzou had to run a very shaky hand from his forehead to the back of his head before he answered Genma without his voice cracking.

"Ah, actually, I would appreciate knowing if the floors are-"

"MY FRIENDS!"

They all craned their necks to look up. Gai was popping out of one of the second story windows waving his arm enthusiastically.

"The floors are a bit unstable, but this is quite incredible! I only fell through twice on the way up! YOU ARE MAKING EXCELLENT PROGRESS! HARD WORK PREVAILS!"

"Well. Never mind, then." Genma chuckled.

Tenzou chanced a glance back at Kakashi, but his captain was too busy looking up at Gai with an amused expression to notice. As always, their 'moments' were quick lived and forgotten. Frustration coiled inside his gut. Tenzou was getting sick and tired of Kakashi doing things like that to him and then pretending they never happened. The sexual tension between them over the last few days was almost unbearable. He absolutely could not keep his eyes off of his captain, especially if any skin (and the ANBU uniforms were not exactly conservative) was showing. In turn, he also felt Kakashi's eyes roaming his body when his back was turned, or if he was busy reading or training. He didn't know how much more of these strange games he could handle before he snapped.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the four of them teleported back to their rooms, Tenzou instantly wished to be as far from Kakashi as possible. He felt childish, but he was still angry. Being alone in a small space with his captain was not going to help matters. Besides, he wanted to avoid any more flirting. If Kakashi tried something when Tenzou was like this, he was definitely going to act in a way he'd instantly regret.

But...what could he do?

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Genma asked as he reached for the door handle of his room. "I was thinking ramen, but I'm too lazy to go out and get it." 

Tenzou desperately wished he could offer to go, but knew he wouldn't be allowed outside. He sighed.

"I'll get us food." Kakashi offered.

Tenzou nearly cried out in happiness. What were the chances?

Obviously, no one was going to argue with him, so Tenzou amazingly got his wish. Within moments, he was alone in his room. He wanted to hug something but opted for his bed instead. He flopped onto it and lay on his stomach, sighing in happiness. It was so nice to just be...alone. Kakashi kept to himself a lot, but it wasn't the same. He missed having privacy. Being forbidden to go anywhere alone kind of robbed you of that.

Technically, he probably shouldn't be alone right now, but fuck it. He decided the best course of action would be to rest on his bed for around twenty minutes, which is how long it would take Kakashi to pick up dinner. Then, he would go into the shower, so that when Kakashi got home he'd have at least another ten minutes by himself before having to face his captain.

Surprisingly, everything went according to plan. Just as he turned on the shower he heard Kakashi enter the room. He had a moment of shinobi paranoia where he hoped to God it was actually Kakashi, but the copy-nin was considerate enough to give a lazy "its just me" before the springs of his mattress creaked and Tenzou assumed he started to read his book. He was starving, but his desire to be away from Kakashi overpowered his hunger 10:1. He took his sweet time and didn't emerge from the shower for twenty minutes. To his utter astonishment, Kakashi wasn't in the room when he came out, but had left Tenzou's dinner on the nightstand for him to eat at his leisure.

This was a little bit too lucky. Tenzou started to wonder if Kakashi had sensed his anger and was giving him his space.

Good.

Feeling not at all bad he plopped down onto his bed and happily shovelled his food into his face. He couldn't believe how happy being alone was making him. Clearly, Kakashi had gotten to him, and had gotten to him good.

When he'd finished his meal he left the container on his night stand and rolled over onto his side. He was feeling so utterly content that his eyes easily slipped closed and in just moments he was slumbering like a baby.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou opened his eyes, he instantly wondered what time it was. He felt like he'd been asleep for a while as his mouth was dry and not at all pleasant. It was the kind of feeling he got after passing out on top of his sheets; for some strange reason he never slept as well. Scientifically, sheets shouldn't really make the difference between good and bad sleep, but the evidence was against it. Before thinking about it, he rolled over on his bed and instantly wished he'd stayed facing the wall. Kakashi was, obviously, on his bed reading his book. Tenzou wanted to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep, but he didn't _actually_ want to rest anymore. Maybe he would go and visit Gai and Genma.

Sitting up, he ran his hands through his hair a few times to fix the bedhead that was sure to be there. Grabbing his canteen, he unscrewed the tap and turned it over his mouth.

Nothing.

"Damnit..." he hissed. Water would have been really nice.

Movement caught his eye. Tenzou glanced over to see Kakashi's extended arm with his own canteen clutched in his hand. He wiggled it around a bit to entice Tenzou to take it. The temptation to ignore Kakashi was strong, but he didn't want to be childish and he was_ really_ thirsty. He bent over and took the offered liquid from his captain.

"Thanks." he muttered, wincing when it came out way more pissy than he intended. Not that he had a problem with Kakashi knowing he was driving him crazy, but he didn't want to be immature about it. He needed to keep face in this situation.

His captain didn't react at all. He just kept reading his book as if Tenzou wasn't there. Well, okay then. That made things easy.

He took a long swig from the water bottle and gasped loudly when he finally pulled away. Damn, he must have forgotten to drink water after they trained. He was dry as dirt.

"You can have all of it."

Tenzou stared at Kakashi in confusion. His captain still had not peeled his eyes away from his book once, and yet he seemed to be able to read Tenzou's mind. With a shrug, Tenzou emptied the canteen in less than a minute. With a deep sigh of relief at finally being hydrated he wordlessly handed the empty vessel back to Kakashi in the same manner it had been gifted.

Except Kakashi made no move to accept it.

Tenzou blinked and waited.

Nothing.

Well, whatever. Annoyed, Tenzou tossed the canteen sloppily to the foot of his bed and laid back down to stare at the ceiling. This was absolutely ridiculous.

About a minute passed before Kakashi spoke up.

"Can I have my canteen back?"

It was all Tenzou could do not to freak the fuck out. Instead he took a deep, calming breath, waited for his rage to subside and then answered.

"You missed your chance."

To his utter amazement he saw Kakashi extend his arm and wiggle his fingers. Tenzou's jaw dropped. There was absolutely no way Kakashi didn't see him offer his canteen a minute ago; he was a freakin ninja. Not just any ninja, mind you, but one of the most popular and talented ninja's in the village.

"Get it yourself." Tenzou hissed.

Nothing could have prepared him for Kakashi leaping onto his bed. Tenzou yelped loudly and sat up like a bolt. He came face to face with his captain who was crouched over Tenzou's legs, throwing and catching his canteen in one hand while he watched the mokuton user with a lazy expression.

Tenzou stared at him in open faced shock.

"...What..." he started, and then, he found himself unable to stop.

"WHAT the _FUCK_!?"

Kakashi's expression did not change.

"Something wrong?"

"YES!" Tenzou screamed before he leaped up and glared down at Kakashi, his chest heaving and his fists clenched. His captain stared right back at him and met his furious gaze with steady calm.

"Tenzou. What's the problem?"

The mokuton user was just...aghast at Kakashi's gall. He knew FULL and WELL what Tenzou's problem was, and despite openly antagonizing him, he was going to make Tenzou explain himself? Nope. Nope!

"Fuck off." Tenzou hissed, then spun and jumped off the bed. Absolutely no way, no how was he going to put himself out there. Kakashi was clearly fucking with him knowing exactly how Tenzou would react, and he wasn't going to play into his hand.

As soon as he put his hand on the doorknob Kakashi appeared behind him and flattened his palm onto the door above Tenzou's head.

"You know you can't go out there alone."

"I'm going to Gai and Genma's!"

"With what excuse?"

"I don't need a fucking excuse to see my friends."

Tenzou twisted the handle and yanked at the door, but Kakashi was pushing against it with his full strength and it stayed closed. Tenzou had half a mind to mokuton his stupid captain into next year, but decided against it wisely. He spun around and glared with all his might.

"Just GO AWAY."

"Tenzou. Gai and Genma can hear you."

Silence.

"What?"

"Its for security reasons. We fortified the rooms together. They are only sound proof from the outside."

Oh come _ON_.

Fuck.

Well, he obviously wasn't going to go there now. How damned embarrassing, and how perfectly convenient for Kakashi. Tenzou was starting to realize that he had played into Kakashi's hand anyway. Fucking stupid geniuses.

Tenzou shoved Kakashi away and stormed back to his bed. He felt like a petulant child, but he honestly couldn't have cared less. He had already cursed more in the last five minutes than he had his entire life, there was no going back now.

He sat down so hard the mattress bounced him back up a couple of times before he settled. He refused to face Kakashi and glared at the wall instead. He could not believe he was trapped in the room with someone he wanted to throttle with absolutely no other options.

He heard Kakashi sit down onto his own bed calmly and nearly threw a kunai at his head. He had never been so angry in his life. Why couldn't Kakashi have a normal fucking conversation? Why couldn't he be like 'I'm sorry, Tenzou, I know I've been stringing you along for the last few weeks, please don't be mad' or something. Instead, he opted to try and make Tenzou feel like an idiot, or do all of the work himself. It was just...it was infuriating, and not just that, but it kind of broke his heart as well. It was like Kakashi had no considerations at all for how he felt.

He had to stop that train of thought as he felt himself getting emotional. Anger was a lot less embarrassing than sadness, so he needed to keep that line of fire or risk severe humiliation.

"Tenzou..."

His shoulders lost a bit of their tension at the hesitant way Kakashi called for him. Slowly, he turned. Kakashi was sitting, cross legged, facing Tenzou. He looked...well. Tenzou wasn't entirely sure.

"What?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating really hard, as if he wanted to be sure of what he said next. Tenzou actually perked up and felt some of his anger dissipate. It seemed too much to hope for that Kakashi would be honest with him, but...

Instead of talking, Kakashi rose from his bed. Tenzou watched him walk over, his eyes swimming with emotions Tenzou couldn't place. He felt his throat close up at the familiar intensity that was building between them.

Kakashi stopped when he was standing directly over Tenzou. His eyes...looked sad. The mokuton user had no idea what to make of any of it.

"I...understand why you're angry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Kakashi paused to collect himself, and the two shinobi continued to gaze into each others eyes without looking away. "I haven't handled things well at all. It's my fault. I just...I don't know what to do."

The look of utter helplessness in Kakashi's eyes made Tenzou's anger evaporate instantly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi continued.

"The worst part of all of this is that I have no excuse. I know how you feel, and yet I still couldn't be honest."

Wait.

Huhwhatnow?

"I don't..." Tenzou started, looking as confused as he felt. "How do you know?" he asked quietly, as the way Kakashi said it had been so certain that it seemed as if it wasn't just a conclusion he was coming to. He really, actually knew.

"You told me."

Dread smashed into Tenzou like a sledgehammer.

"I...no I didn't..." slipped past his lips numbly, and yet, he knew exactly what Kakashi was going to say next.

"When you were on your pain meds, you did."

Wow.

Well.

Where were those Root ANBU when you needed them? Tenzou could really use a little bit of death right now. He looked as if he'd just been told he had two minutes to live.

Kakashi's heart wretched painfully at his utter and complete failure at trying to make the situation better. No matter what he said he always seemed to torture Tenzou.

Kakashi knelt before his kouhai, gripping the mokuton users shoulders tightly. "Don't look like that, please. I feel the same way."

Tenzou stared uncomprehendingly at Kakashi. The jounin smirked.

"I feel the same way about _you_."

Tenzou's mouth fell open. His entire face slowly flooded with redness. When Kakashi met his gaze steadily, the mokuton user realized that he was being completely serious. Well, it...explained a hell of a lot...

"But...why?" he whispered, and the hurt in his voice made Kakashi's grip tighten on his shoulders.

"It's just...it's a bad time." the copy-nin floundered, feeling like he was making pathetic excuses, but it was the truth. "You're in danger, I can't focus on anything but that. And, I don't really understand how...well, I've never even attempted to be with someone in the same team as me. I don't know what that means. I wanted more time to think things through, to feel them out. But, I understand that I ruined that for myself. I didn't realize how impossible it would be." he smirked suddenly, his eyes dancing. "You're far more irresistible than I initially anticipated."

Tenzou turned so red he thought he was going to pop. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kakashi...found him irresistible? Him? But Kakashi was so...he was so...

"Really?" he blurted out and instantly felt like an idiot at how amazed he sounded. Way to keep it cool, Tenzou.

Kakashi merely smiled warmly. "Yes...I couldn't keep away from you."

Briefly, Tenzou wondered if he had some kind of strange woodland pheromone that unnaturally drew Kakashi to him. It wasn't as if he was insecure or anything, but he just...didn't understand how someone like Kakashi could like him THAT much. But the more the thought about it, the more he wondered why he was so surprised. Kakashi had been flirting with him nonstop since he joined ANBU. The fact that he liked him should have been pretty damn apparent. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking anymore.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi chuckled, and Tenzou realized with embarrassment that his face must have been pretty classic.

"I...well...yes." he stammered, earning another grin from Kakashi. Great, he was acting like a complete tool. He just needed to think about this stuff afterwards and deal with the actual situation now.

"So...what do you want, Kakashi-senpai?" he asked softly.

Kakashi sighed heavily, dropping his head for a moment. His hands left Tenzou and went into his hair, making his frustration that much more apparent. Tenzou realized with affection that Kakashi was just as lost as he was.

"I just need time. If you want me to leave you alone, I promise I will. But I..." Kakashi stopped suddenly, as if realizing something. He raised his head and captured Tenzou's eyes with confidence. "Will you give me time to figure myself out?"

Tenzou didn't think he'd be able to deny Kakashi anything he wanted at this point.

"If you need it, then have it..." he whispered. His captain's eyes swam and Tenzou thought he was going to pass out from lack of hair. His throat had constricted so tightly it was hard for him to breathe.

Kakashi stood slowly, never breaking eye contact with Tenzou. The mokuton user craned his neck to follow the others movements, his large eyes wide and searching. Kakashi thought his kouhai was at his most desirable, and he found himself struggling for control of his own body. He stretched out his arm and gently grasped Tenzou's chin. He ran his thumb gently along his bottom lip. He wanted him, but he'd asked for time, so time is what he'd get. Having both was wrong and he knew it.

"Senpai..." Tenzou breathed. He had no idea what made him so bold, but before he knew it he'd flicked the tip of his tongue across Kakashi's thumb.

Tenzou's mouth opened as fingers gripped his hair roughly and yanked his head back. He let out a startled sound, but it was muffled by such incredible warmth that Tenzou nearly moaned. Kakashi's kiss was hard and ravenous, and Tenzou's hands pushed past his shirt and slid up his powerful back with barely contained hunger. White hot pleasure burned in their abdomens as Tenzou fell back against the bed, Kakashi crawling on top of him easily. They kissed mindlessly, their hips grinding against each other, tongues clashing heatedly. Tenzou moaned loudly and Kakashi thrust into him in response. The whimper that escaped the mokuton users lips almost made Kakashi rip his pants off. He realized faintly that they should probably stop, or the whole 'needing time' thing would be completely futile.

Right.

Luckily for them, the need to breathe was becoming more and more apparent. Their kiss began to wind down from searing hot to slow and sensual. With one last long, chaste kiss, they pulled apart. Their eyes refocused enough to see what had become of them. Tenzou's shirt was pushed up to his shoulders, his toned chest red from Kakashi's fingers. His lips were swollen and his eyes were glistening with lust. Kakashi didn't know how he was supposed to last with the image of Tenzou the way he was now burned into his memory.

"I...probably shouldn't have done that..." Kakashi panted with a small smirk. Tenzou smiled back, and to Kakashi's relief, it was warm.

"I'll give that one to you." he murmured. "I needed it."

Kakashi felt his smirk die on his lips. He really needed to get his shit together. As he ran a hand through his dampened bangs, he slowly raised himself into a crouch.

"I'm sorry." the jounin murmured, and he certainly looked it. Tenzou found himself unable to be angry anymore. He couldn't fully understand Kakashi's hesitation, especially since he was _clearly _ridiculously interested, but he could tell he was being earnest in saying he needed time.

"It's alright, Senpai. Wow..." he blushed furiously. "It feels really weird calling you Senpai after that."

Kakashi's eyes darkened and he leaned down again. "I like it."

Something important sputtered out in Tenzou's brain.

"Oh."

Kakashi grinned and swung his legs around, slowly stepping off of Tenzou. He held out his hand and the mokuton user took it sheepishly. With one easy pull, the brunette was on his feet before Kakashi.

"I feel like you need to use the bathroom."

"Yup. Yup, I do."

"Well. At least your not the only one this time." Kakashi smirked. "I'm just as hard as you."

Tenzou was about to get all embarrassed, except a thought occurred to him that stopped the impending blush in its tracks. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Kakashi smugly.

"You know, I _really_ doubt that I was the only one sporting anything in any of those encounters. I think you enjoy yourself far too much for that."

A large, toothy grin broke out on Kakashi's face. It made Tenzou believe he hit the nail right on the head, but his captain merely spun him around and shooed him into the bathroom as an answer.

He was so right.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi had just traded places with Tenzou in the bathroom when a light, hesitant knock resounded from the door.

_Oh no..._

Tenzou had completely forgotten about his rather loud outbursts at Kakashi. Gai and Genma were probably wondering if they'd killed each other. What the hell was he supposed to tell them?

_I'll just...tell them the truth. I got into a fight with Kakashi. No one needs to know the nature of the fight, and everyone knows how infuriating Kakashi can be. No problem._

After taking a deep breath, Tenzou turned the handle and ripped the door open. He smiled brightly.

"Hey!" The mokuton user greeted overzealously.

Genma looked like he wasn't sure what he was going to find on the other side of the door. His nervousness dimmed down when Tenzou appeared to be of sane mind and whole body. The senbon wielder popped his head inside the room and looked around.

"Are you alright, bud? Where's Kakashi?" 

"He's just in the bathroom." Tenzou answered pleasantly.

Genma straightened and looked incredibly relieved. "So, everything is good?"

Tenzou laughed lightly. "Yah, sorry if I worried you."

Genma looked like he didn't know what to believe. "Ah...yah. You seem mighty chipper considering you sounded like you were going to tear Kakashi's throat out with your teeth."

The mokuton user resisted the urge to laugh extremely loudly and artificially. He settled for a realistic sigh instead. "Yes. Well...he's...quite the character. But, everything is fine now. We worked it out."

Now Genma looked as if he was satisfied. He nodded sagely. "Well, that's good. Umm, working it out aside...if you ever need a change in company, please feel free to swap with me. I love Gai to death, but it's verging on the death side of things right now. I can see it might be the same for you and Kakashi. It doesn't mean you guys don't like each other, it just means you need a break. It's all good."

Suddenly, Tenzou realized this was exactly what they needed. Kakashi said he wanted time? Well, he could get all the time he needed. If Tenzou was honest with himself, being in the same space as Kakashi after they had made out like horny teenagers was probably going to be torture. This would also give his captain an opportunity to miss him a little, if that was even possible. Anyway, it sounded perfect.

"Actually...I think I might take you up on that, Genma."

The relief in his friends face made Tenzou worry about just how homicidal he had sounded in their fight.

"Great. Gai is strong, he can protect you from the Root boogie men, so I'm sure Kakashi will have no problems."

"No problems with what?" 

They both turned at their captains voice. He had emerged from the shower, blessedly, fully clothed.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea if Tenzou and I switched places for a few days. You know, mix things up, give people some new company."

Kakashi, at first, was stone cold silent. Tenzou was actually terrified he would say no. What would that mean...? He didn't want to have him but wasn't willing to give him up? Was that healthy?

However, his paranoia was short lived. Kakashi actually smirked. "I see you heard our little row."

Genma laughed. "If you want to call that little."

Tenzou blushed furiously.

"Alright, I approve. Gai is forbidden to use his sleeping mask, though."

Tenzou's eyebrow shot up and Genma waved Kakashi's worry away. "I already told him he'd have to lose it."

After taking a few minutes to switch some of his stuff to the other room, the move was official. Tenzou sent one tiny look to Kakashi over his shoulder as he stepped out. It was returned, steadily, by his captain. It seemed to reassure Tenzou of the promise he'd made. As the door closed, the mokuton users heart felt full. Hopefully...hopefully, everything would work out.


	8. Time for Action

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally, the fateful day approached. Tenzou woke up feeling excited, anxious, curious-

"-EIGHT THOUSAND NINE, EIGHT THOUSAND TEN..."

-Grumpy...

Tenzou quickly realized why Genma had swooped in and taken the opportunity to trade roommates with him. As great of a person as Gai was, his eccentricities often invoked strong feelings of potential man slaughter or severe beatings. The bubbly jounin had woken up around 5am to warm up for their 'big day' and had been doing pushup for the last three hours.

"-NINE THOUSAND NINETY NINE, TEN THOUSAND!"

Tenzou had valiantly attempted to roll over and fall asleep again, which he supposed he did in rough patches, but with Gai screaming out his counts it was pretty much impossible. Tenzou asked him to count inside of his head, which Gai had attempted to do, but had only kept it up for around three minutes before he forgot entirely and commenced counting out loud again. Finally, at ten thousand, he leaped up and stretched out his arms.

"AH! The feeling of strength, elasticity, PREPAREDNESS! I shall take on the day with every ounce of youthful vigour I possess!"

Constant sexual tension was starting to look _really_ good right now. Tenzou grumbled and smooshed his face into his pillow with an aggravated sigh. With one last exaggerated exclamation, Gai swooped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Tenzou closed his eyes and prayed for at least fifteen more minutes of sleep.

That's when he heard the knocking.

He was going to get kidnapped today due to lack of sleep. What a way to go.

Looking exactly as haggard as he felt, Tenzou swung the door open. "M'yah?"

Genma laughed, a little evilly, at Tenzou's frazzled demeanour. "Ah. I take it Gai has been doing his morning exercises?"

Tenzou's glare had enough venom to kill a snake. Genma laughed again, obviously not sorry at all.

"I'll take that as a yes. We're all going to get some early breakfast and then meet with Shikaku and the other ANBU. When you're ready, come meet Kakashi and I in our -hahaha, I mean _your_ room."

Tenzou tried not to think about the look on his face that made Genma correct himself, but his friend considerately did not stick around long enough to bug him about it. The jounin winked, turned and headed back without delay. Feeling slightly nervous, Tenzou closed the door and slowly walked to his dresser. He knew everyone involved was capable, but they really had no idea what or who they were up against.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group headed back to their respective rooms from their pre-mission meeting in complete silence. The buzz from their collective skulls was almost audible in the empty hallway. Everyone looked determined, however. As they branched off to get ready, lazy shoulder bumps and back slaps were exchanged, their silent way of communicating 'good luck' and 'you'll be great' to each other.

Tenzou yanked on the straps of his armour and snapped his sword into place with barely any conscious effort. He appreciated the feeling of being in action again, of turning from a helpless victim into a soldier, but his mind was completely preoccupied with 'what if's'. It frustrated him that his ANBU career had started off like this, but what was infinitely worse is if it ended without even having a chance to begin. Especially since he had been teased with a team he had come to truly care for in such a short amount of time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reconvened outside of their rooms and headed down to the arena together. They began their usual banter to get into the spirit of acting like everything was completely normal, breaking the general silence that had ruled over their morning. Genma went as far as to slap Gai's ass so hard the echo ricocheted off the walls and down the hall right at the doors of the training arena. The bowl cut jounin leaped about two feet into the air and threw a fist at his feisty friend. Thankfully, there were no hidden ANBU standing at the wall where his arm sank about a foot into the wood. Genma laughed his ass off and Gai was as red as pomegranate.

"Pull your punches until we start training, Gai." Kakashi commanded idly, but his tone betrayed his amusement.

"I can hardly control my dextrous limbs when my faithful companion is fondling my posterior!"

Tenzou snorted so loudly his mask nearly came flying off.

"HA! Fondling. You wish, buddy." Genma retorted with a sassy wink.

The group walked directly into the centre of the outdoor training area and spread out in a convenient semi circle, with Tenzou idling behind, somewhat separated from his team. The mokuton user raked the arena with his eyes, concentrating on attempting to discover any chakra lurking in the shadows. Amazed, he realized he could sense no one. He knew, from their meeting, that there were ten ANBU hiding in various positions around the arena. Tenzou felt a swelling of pride fill his heart for his fellow black ops and their obvious incredible skill.

"Alright. Genma and Gai, I want you doing laps. Don't give me that look, Genma. Last training session was a joke, and you're getting fat."

"Stop staring at my ass if you don't like it, you perv." Genma retorted, but danced on the spot in preparation for his work out all the same.

Gai jabbed his finger into the air and cracked his hip out with an almost audible hip snap. "I SHALL DO 500 LAPS IN THREE MINUTES!"

"Alone, 'cause fuck that." Genma grumbled.

Gai hardly noticed him as he had already blasted off. His friend sighed heavily and jogged off to follow him. Kakashi turned to Tenzou, the only thing betraying his tension was how tightly his hand was poised on his hip. "Now...I can't remember what we were working on last time."

"I think the goal was to be as 'big' as possible. I also want to try and work with my water and earth elements a little bit more."

"Keep that to your own time for now. I want to make sure your mokuton is stronger before you put your attention elsewhere." Kakashi made a movement as to approach Tenzou, then stopped when he thought better of it. They were supposed to make him as easy a target as possible, and having his captain directly by his side was the opposite of easy.

"I have an idea." Kakashi continued, playing his words into his pause.

As they set up their training, Tenzou could have sworn he saw movement out of the corner of his eye at least a couple of times. He couldn't even try to believe they would attack him THAT quickly when they were barely distracted, but perhaps they had grown desperate in the long lull between attacks. He glanced to the side, trying to follow the movement, but it was gone. He didn't know if he should bring it to Kakashi's attention. In the previous incidents, their attackers had been almost impossible to detect until it was too late. If they were being this showy, perhaps they were doing it on purpose. Maybe they suspected a trap.

Again, a slight flicker at the corner of his eye. There was no point in having ninja instincts if he wasn't going to use them, so he spun on his heel and jerked his head around.

"Tenzou...what is it?"

"Ah...I thought I saw something. Perhaps we should leave, Senpai."

Tenzou attributed the fact that he was so close to Kakashi that he noticed the slight shift in his demeanour. He had obviously noticed the movement too, and agreed on Tenzou's decision of how to handle it.

"Alright. You grab Genma, I'll get Gai, and be very quick about it."

Tenzou thought hesitating would be obvious, as clearly they now had to act like they were on high alert, but this was basically the best moment their enemies had to take Tenzou out with as little interference as possible. Thankfully for their plan, Gai was eons ahead of Genma, and as the other two shinobi approached them, Tenzou was forced to branch off from Kakashi to meet up with Genma.

He hadn't even gotten half way to his friend when a hand burst out of the ground and grabbed his ankle.

With a yelp, he went down hard, but rolled onto his back immediately. Everything around him blurred as his senses kicked into high gear.

"_MOKUTON!_"

Roots emerged from the ground and sent his attacker flying into the air. Bodies appeared out of nowhere and descended upon him like black rain. His initial enemy hadn't even hit the ground before Tenzou was completely surrounded by black masked shinobi. Tenzou quickly looked around to find his teammates, but couldn't see them. His welcome party suddenly jerked and spun around, but far too late to stop the incredibly well concealed ANBU from erupting from the shadows and knocking every single one of them off of their feet.

"TENZOU!"

Whirling at his name, the mokuton user finally spotted a familiar masked face. Kakashi was waving frantically to him from the doorway. He wasted no time in flying over to him, noting a couple of pursuers hot on his heels. Kakashi grabbed his arm and spun him into the hall, where he quickly landed against two random ANBU.

"I'll make sure a couple of them get away." His captain breathed before launching back into the arena. Tenzou immediately when to follow him, but he felt the ANBU's grips on his arms tighten.

"You have to come with us, remember?" One of them chuckled, and Tenzou reddened instantly.

"Right..." he muttered, and then felt the familiar rush in his chest as he was teleported away without another word. The next second he was in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen gazing at him eagerly with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well?" was his curt welcome.

"Everything is going according to plan, Hokage-sama." was the baritone answer from one of the ANBU that Tenzou faintly recognized. The Hokage nodded and seemed to deflate slightly, slowly turning and heading back to his desk. Tenzou was trying really hard to remain calm, but everything had happened so fast that he couldn't keep up. He had no idea what happened to Gai or Genma, but with the amount of backup they had, surely they were alright. When they had initially discussed the plan, it had felt like he'd be around for a far greater amount of time. Now, he felt useless and helpless. Like the bulk of work was being done by someone else. He sighed as he grabbed his foot and flicked off his scouting seeds, noting from his peripheral vision that the other two ANBU were doing the same. He hoped with slight paranoia that he had put enough down to compensate for the amount of ANBU who would surely be stepping on them.

"Everything alright, my boy?"

Hiruzen's cheerful voice pierced through the fog in his brain and made his head snap up.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I ah...just wish I could see what's happening."

The Hokage smiled in response. "I can assure you, everyone will be back in no time. Then, the rest is up to you."

Tenzou merely bowed his head in response. He wasn't going to feel any better until he saw his team with his own yes.

POOF.

"WOW, that was _nuts_!"

POOF.

"HA HA! It has been far too long since I have felt the youthful vigour of BATTLE!"

A dozen 'poofs' proceeded to resound through the office. Tenzou, filled with joy, whirled around and did not bother to reign in his excitement. The mokuton user launched himself at his friends and practically tackle glomped the two shinobi.

"You're back!" he shouted around Genma's sturdy shoulders, and felt and heard his friends laugh and pat his back roughly in response.

"It's kind of like having a pet." Genma joked and received a light punch to his ribs as a response from Tenzou.

"Where is Hound?" the mokuton user asked with only slight anxiety. If anything bad had happened to their captain, Genma and Gai would have been in far worse spirits.

"Just helping escort our captives to the prison, no big deal." Genma answered with a shrug. "Hound is a complete badass. I think he took out like four of them."

"Of course." Tenzou answered softly.

"EHEM."

All three turned sheepishly to face the Hokage.

"Well, now that the first stage has been completed, I will ask for your full attention, Tenzou. According to the information from our fellow conspirators, three of your attackers were allowed to escape, and five were captured alive and taken to interrogation. Please tell us anything you can about the current whereabouts of whoever you can sense."

Tenzou's entire body hummed with excitement. Technically, after almost four weeks with ANBU, this was going to be his first mission. He formed his mokuton seal and completely cleared his mind. Slowly, little blips of foreign chakra flitted into his minds eye. It was like feeling someone else stuck to you like velcro. Except, there were four of them. Four little dots dancing around his head. He assumed one of them had to be the supposed Root agent who had been undercover in ANBU and had basically set their whole plan in motion. The Hokage must have successfully planted the tracking seeds on him.

"I've got them." Tenzou murmured. "They're still very close to here. Only one of them is moving...he's heading towards the forest."

"Hmm..." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he thought. "Alright. We'll wait another ten minutes. Please, Tenzou, keep a very close minds eye on them, haha! It's possible their base is actually in ANBU headquarters, which is why they have not moved far. Perhaps the other is acting as a diversion. Or, possibly, the other way around."

Tenzou nodded and took a seat on a random chair behind him, closing his eyes. With all of his concentration focused on the scouting seeds, he could actually picture the attachment. He thought that maybe the three were discussing their options, perhaps guessing that they would be followed if they fled any further. Another daunting thought is that they somehow discovered the seeds (it rarely ever happened) and had removed them, or they'd fallen off naturally. The fourth was getting farther and farther away.

"Hokage-sama, still no movement from the group, but one of them is progressing rather quickly."

Hiruzen ducked his head as he thought of their options. "The best solution seems to lay in a shadow clone. Tenzou, please, go as quickly as possible."

Almost instantly, a wooden clone melted from Tenzou's body and stood at attention. The mokuton user was getting kind of head-swimmingly giddy at his obvious incredible improvement with his wood release.

"Use whatever means necessary to stay undetected, but discover exactly where he is going. Do not enter anywhere without me."

Once the clone received its orders, it bowed low to Hiruzen and disappeared.

"Tenzou. Is it too much to keep track of your clone as well?"

"No, Hiruzen-sama. I'm not doing anything else, I have them all in my sights."

Hiruzen simply smiled, content and proud, then turned to the other ANBU waiting in the room. "Please, stand by for further orders. We may need all, half, or none of you. If anyone needs a bathroom break, now is the time, haha!" the Hokage barked out a laugh at his own joke. Several of the ANBU shook their heads in warm amusement. Quite a few actually took his advice and left.

Tenzou nearly wet himself at the hard hand that clamped down on his shoulder seemingly out of nowhere. Only because he was already utilizing most of his self control did he not jump a mile. Instead, he merely whipped his head around. Kakashi stood behind him, and somehow, Tenzou could tell he was beaming down at him.

"I see it's going well?"

"Ah...yes, Senpai. Unexpected, but well."

"How are our prisoners, Hound?" the Hokage asked.

"Unconscious, so very cooperative. They are all accounted for."

"Excellent!" Hiruzen beamed, leaning back in his large Hokage chair. "Well, if nothing else, at least we managed to do serious damage to their numbers. Between all three attacks, we have captured eleven of their conspirators. Which...is a disturbing number, upon consideration. You have attracted quite the commotion, young Tenzou."

The Hokage's bright smile did nothing to improve the shallow feeling Tenzou got at that statement.

"Ah...yes. I see that." he responded quietly, but the tightening of Kakashi's hand on his shoulder completely banished his dark thoughts.

"It's worth it. You should see what he can do now, Hiruzen-sama." Kakashi responded smoothly. Tenzou was, for what felt like the millionth time, infinitely grateful for his mask. He could feel his entire face inflame bright enough to light a dark room.

"I'm most certain of that, Hound." The Hokage responded with blatant affection. Tenzou ducked his head, unable to suppress the emotion he felt. Everyone had so much faith in him, and on so little grounds. He was roughly brought back to the mission when he felt movement from the group of three who had barely moved since he pinpointed them. They seemed to blast off simultaneously. Tenzou's head snapped up.

"Hokage-sama, they're on the move."

"Excellent! Let them get about a couple minutes run away from here, then tail them immediately. Hound and Spike are to accompany you."

Tenzou heard Gai huff slightly under his breath at being left out of the chase. The mokuton user grinned to himself.

"My clone is catching up to the fourth shinobi. He...is almost at the gates. If he tries to leave, he'll have to get through the guards first, which will slow him down."

"Hmm...perhaps we should send backup, then. We do not want anyone injured, and I do believe there are two chuunin on guard at the gate right now. They would be no match for him, if it is who I think it is."

Hiruzen turned and nodded to two of the ANBU. "Go to the gate and tell the two chuunin to stand down. I still want to see where he will run to. Keep them at the gate, as to not arise suspicion from our target, but tell them not to put up a fight and preserve themselves instead. Protect them if need be."

The two ANBU saluted and disappeared without another word.

"Hokage-sama!" Tenzou gasped, standing abruptly. "We should leave now."

Kakashi and Genma tensed beside him and Hiruzen levelled him with an intense stare. "You know what to do. Go."

They went.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi, Genma and Tenzou leaped through the trees with ease. They were all utterly silent, as scouting always required complete concentration and silence. Most of their chakra went to ensuring they landed on every branch soundlessly, rustling not a single leaf. Scouting was one of Tenzou's speciality's and because of it, his favourite type of mission. He lead his group with confidence, sensing their targets a fair distance away, still on the move.

Suddenly, he felt them stop. They were either resting, or they had reached their location. He motioned to his teammates to go faster, as there was a very real possibility it was hidden and their only chance of discovering how to enter it was to watch what they did.

Luckily for them, their targets had only a small lead, and they slowly crept up on them just as they were casting a jutsu over a seemingly inconspicuous pile of leaves. With a flourish of wind, the foliage soared into the air, twirled around, and formed a door. With a quick, and useless, glance around to see if anyone was watching, the three enemy shinobi leaped inside and disappeared. The door fell apart instantly afterwards, the leaves trickling down till they landed in their original pile as if they'd never moved.

The three friends turned to look at each other. Kakashi motioned for them to stay perfectly still and silent, so they did. For about five minutes, they waited. Nothing happened, no one else came. Kakashi seemed to be satisfied and motioned for them to move forward.

They hit the ground and stared at the leaves silently.

"Well. I have no idea how we're going to replicate that jutsu..." Tenzou mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He noticed none of his friends had made any attempt to answer him and looked up from staring at the dooming foliage. Both his friends were staring at him, obviously amused. Tenzou wasn't. He put both his hands on his hips in frustration.

"What?"

Kakashi stepped forward. Quick as a flash, he perfectly imitated their enemies jutsu. Tenzou stepped back in shock as the leaves surged up and formed the door once again. It struck him, frustratingly late, that one of Kakashi's terror dubbed nick names was "The Copy-nin". Because of his sharingan. Which is where his other names came from. Duh.

"Right." Was all Tenzou came up with.

Ignoring the mocking pats to his back as his two teammates leaped up into the door of leaves, Tenzou attributed his blunder to the fact that he had never actually, REALLY seen Kakashi in action. How was he supposed to remember he imitated jutsu if he never did it. Psh. Totally not his fault.

Before allowing Kakashi to go through, he made him form a shadow clone, quickly joined by one of Tenzou's wood ones. Together, they teleported back to the Hokage to inform them of their location and of the jutsu needed to access the entry way. He figured now was a good time, as there was no telling what was going to happen to them once they entered. With one last confirming look to one another, all three stepped through, and the door dispersed into leaves behind them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They found themselves in a cool, damp, stone hallway. It reminded Tenzou, chillingly, of Orochimaru's lair. The mokuton user realized with nervousness that they were on someone else's terms now, and there could very easily be a gifted sensor within the hideout who already knew they were there. Kakashi seemed to think the same way as him as he wasted no time in flagging them forward. Using the utmost caution, the group slunk along the glistening walls, every one of their senses on high alert. Tenzou could feel the group of shinobi they chased close by, and he gestured every so often to let his team know where to go. Their targets were all conjugated in the same spot, and so far, the team had run into no one.

Tenzou fell backwards as Genma jumped back and slammed into him. The mokuton user was on his feet in a second, sword unsheathed and ready to go. It seemed as if he'd mentally jinked them, as Kakashi now held an unconscious shinobi in his arms. The copy-nin quickly formed a few seals and, to Tenzou's amazement, sealed the body into a scroll. That was some high level shit, and without missing a beat, his captain shoved the scroll into his pouch as if he'd written himself a memo. Turning slightly, he regarded his subordinates calmly. They both nodded at their captain. Tenzou motioned them to go straight, and they were on their way without further delay. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling lingering in his gut at the Konoha forehead protector their enemy had been wearing. It made the young shinobi slightly sick to think that people from his own village were conspiring against him.

Finally, they reached a thick wooden door. He could sense their targets just beyond it; so tantalizingly close, and yet so far. Kakashi turned and gave Tenzou the 'information' hand sign. As well as he could, he answered that they were just beyond the door.

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before he pointed at Tenzou, pointed at the door, and then pointed at his face. Tenzou understood immediately and quietly, slowly, pushed his face into the wood of the door just enough so that he could see through to the other side.

Tenzou nearly jerked his face right back out again, as their targets were on their knees side by side directly across from him. They seemed to be facing a person in a large stone chair, who had two guards on either side of him. They did not look too happy, and from the tone of the person they were answering to, they had good reason not to be.

"-put them on their guard. Thankfully, they have nothing to tie the attacks to us, but you have completely blundered the purpose of the expeditions into ANBU. We have almost no resources left. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The man who spoke stood and took two slow steps towards his subordinates who unconsciously lowered their heads in response, obviously shamed.

"With all due respect, there was no way to know that ANBU would have concentrated so much effort into the protection of a single, _junior_ member. I suspected they would retaliate at some point, I just didn't think it would be so...so collective. We obviously underestimated how willing they are to protect the mokuton imitator." One of the shinobi responded with slight contempt.

Tenzou stiffened. _Imitator? _He wasn't whittling wood and throwing it at people, for shits sake.

"I left this mission in your care, Daisuke. It was your job to interpret their movements and you failed. I warned you that Hiruzen is softhearted and would protect him, and you clearly did not listen. Hiruzen commands ANBU, how hard was that to put together?"

The one named Daisuke had no response. He lowered himself so that his nose touched the ground.

"You're right, I am scum. I accept my punishment."

"Good." The apparent commander bit back instantly. "Guards, take him to the back room."

Tenzou tensed and was ready to flee, but the two men standing beside the large chair moved forward, grabbed the arms of the shinobi in the middle of the three man lineup, and literally dragged him through a door facing the backs of the now obviously terrified ninja.

Their leader sighed roughly, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I didn't want to have to take this to the council, as it will be far too messy and will incur the wrath of not only the Hokage, but any ANBU who may have -no, have obviously- formed attachments to this Yamato. But...we have no choice. I will not lose any more of my men to this ridiculous man hunt. You two are dismissed for now, but for your failure, you will also receive punishment. Go."

After the two remaining shinobi left, the man finally turned to the door. It was Danzo. He seemed frustrated, disappointed, and angry. Tenzou wondered what he had done to incur the wrath and resources of someone who should have had far better things to do.

"What will you do now, Danzo-sama?" someone asked quietly from a spot beside Danzou who Tenzou could not see.

"We have enough incidents to appeal to the council, and I am certain they will entertain us. However, I'm not entirely sure that is the best course of action. If Hiruzen is willing to gather a dozen ANBU to protect just one shinobi, he will surely do everything in his power to protect him politically as well. I want to remain on the good side of all council members. Directly challenging the Hokage is certain to make me look like an enemy. Also...if they willingly give Yamato to us, than they will expect to be able to check up on him whenever they wish. Hiruzen will most certainly do so. That is directly against our goals; we cannot kill him if the village expects him alive."

Tenzou felt his entire body go ice cold. Holy shit.

"We could just say he died on a mission, couldn't we? No one really knows what we do, it's entirely possible."

"Yes, and then Hiruzen would assign a team of shinobi to look into it. Stop underestimating the Hokage and his ridiculous attachment to his underlings. He has obviously gotten it into his head to protect our target, and if he knows we have him, then he will keep tabs on the boy for as long as he's able."

Tenzou was starting to get nervous about how long they were listening, but he really needed to know what Danzo was planning on doing from this point on, or listening at all was pointless.

"Should we wait, then?"

"No. I don't know. Wasting more men is senseless as we have already lost eleven, and potentially one of our top informants. I may decide to, inevitably, take it to the council. If we get him officially, we will just have to keep Yamato hidden until everyone forgets about him, and then dispose of him properly."

Finally, Tenzou pulled his head out when Danzo came too close to the door for his comfort. He whirled around to his teammates and gestured for them to move back quickly. They did so without hesitation, and when they heard the door creak open behind them just as they'd turned the corner, Kakashi made a slicing motion across his neck which signified getting the hell out of there. Tenzou hoped that the Hokage was on his way as his fears had indeed been confirmed.

The three made it back to the doorway without being confronted. They stood there, searching for the door out. There was only a blank wall. Kakashi formed the jutsu that had conjured the leaf entry way and nothing happened.

Oh shit.

They turned to look at each other. Tenzou could only think of one option; teleporting out. He knew where to teleport to, so that wasn't a problem. He just hoped there were no trapping jutsu's placed on the door that made it impossible for anyone to leave unless they actually went through the process properly. Tenzou lifted his hand, folded into the teleportation hand seal, and waited for confirmation. Kakashi nodded, and when all three of them had their seals ready, he nodded again. Mentally crossing his fingers, he felt himself rush away instantly.

Relief flooded his body like a shove to the chest when he found himself in the forest, standing before the pile of leaves. Both Kakashi and Genma were with him. His captain motioned for them to step back, so they leaped into a tall tree just a few yards away from the entrance. When Kakashi felt comfortable that they were alone he turned to his teammates.

"I could only hear bits and pieces. What did you hear, Tenzou?"

"Their goal is actually to get rid of me." he answered flatly and saw Kakashi and Genma stiffen. "The whole thing with the council is just a backup plan, which they are loosely considering now that all their other options have failed. But, that is actually a 'worst case scenario', as Danzo would rather kill me with no red tape or potential backlashes from the Hokage. If he stages it as a kidnapping, and no one ever sees me again, then I'll go down in the books as missing in action. If the council and the Hokage know he has me, then Hiruzen-sama will keep tabs on me for as long as possible, which makes things complicated for Danzo."

Silence greeted him as his news sunk in with his friends. Kakashi's fists were clenched and Genma's head was hanging dejectedly.

"We need Hiruzen. I can smell him, though. He's close." was Kakashi's response. It was a testament to how rattled Tenzou was that he didn't question how the hell Kakashi could 'smell' anyone from so far away. His captain obviously noticed this, as he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Tenzou's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." was the mokuton users automatic response, but his team could tell it was a lie.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

Tenzou met Kakashi's eyes at his soft, determined words. He petulantly wanted to answer "might as well give myself in and get it over with", but remembered he had promised Kakashi he'd never let him down. If his team were willing to sacrifice so much time and effort to protect him, then giving up would be spitting in their faces. He squared his shoulders and took in as silent of a breath as possible, but the tension leaving his chest was visible to Kakashi.

"Right. I know...I just...it's weird to have someone want you dead who, not only have you never met, but is also not supposed to be your enemy. He's one of the heads of the village, and thinks I'm such a canker to Konoha that he utilized a portion of his forces to get rid of me. I don't know if I should be flattered or depressed."

"Danzo is a dickhead." Genma answered harshly. "No one with half their braincells trusts him. Most, if not all, of the Jounin hate him. He wants to be Hokage so badly it's practically carved in blood on his forehead. I don't know how I'd feel if I was you, but because it's Danzo we're talking about, you should not feel bad about yourself. I swear, the only reason he's still on the Council is because he's old friends with Hiruzen-sama and the other Council members."

"Spike..." Kakashi warned, and in the next moment, everyone could feel the emanating force of Hiruzen coming through the trees. Tenzou felt a surge of excitement and anxiety grab his heart and squeeze the crap out of it. What if the Hokage couldn't get back into the Root hideout? What if what he said to Danzo made no difference? What if Danzo attacked the Hokage, kidnapped him, and took over the village by-

"Hokage-sama" he heard his friends greet, snapping him out of his inner turmoil. He quickly bowed and greeted Hiruzen as well. The Hokage was being accompanied by the two clones and two other senior ANBU.

"I'm shocked to find you all out here. What happened?" The Hokage asked.

"It is an underground lair, built like a labyrinth. We found Danzo almost immediately and overheard his plans. It was too risky to stay, and since we had what we needed, I ordered us out." Kakashi responded, then bowed his head slightly as if to welcome whatever criticisms the Hokage had.

"Very well." Hiruzen responded. "What did he have to say?"

"The goal is to kill Tenzou, not acquire and hide him. The ambushes were meant to capture him, Danzo had no intentions of using the attacks as leverage to attain Tenzou legally. Bringing the attacks to the council is actually a last minute resort that Danzo is not very keen on utilizing. He wants to eliminate Tenzou with as little resistance as possible."

The mokuton user found it slightly comforting that the Hokage looked like he was about to kill something.

"Is that so. Bring me to him."

Kakashi nodded curtly and the lot of them leaped down from the trees. They stood around the leaf pile, as Kakashi motioned for them to do, and he flew through the jutsu again. Tenzou marvelled at what an incredible skill his captain had, and realized with awe that it was no surprise he was so popular and well regarded.

For the third time the door was formed. Kakashi leaped in first, just in case, and the Hokage went after him. Tenzou had never felt so tense in his life. All his muscles were practically locked in place, he was so wound up. He had no idea what was going to happen, but this was pretty much the moment of truth. He couldn't believe the plan had gone as flawlessly as it had.

With that thought lingering on his mind, he stepped through the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group appeared in the same place as before, but it was vacant. Kakashi motioned them forward, the Hokage walking beside him. Tenzou glanced at Genma, who looked as stiff as he did. At least he wasn't the only one on edge.

They walked into the room Danzo had once occupied, but found it empty as well. They really had no idea where else to find him, so running into anyone seemed like a good idea at this point. Having the Hokage with them basically granted them immunity from any attacks, unless Danzo and his creepy Root thugs felt like starting a revolt.

Thankfully, they didn't have long to wait. Someone entered the room a moment later and nearly leaped through the ceiling in shock.

"H-H-Hokage-sama!"

"Greetings." Hiruzen replied smoothly. "Do bring Danzo to me, will you?"

The startled shinobi stared in horror for another few seconds before Hiruzen calmly cleared his throat. Jumping up a couple of inches, their unprepared host bowed low and practically ran out of the room. Tenzou found the encounter to alleviate his tension somewhat.

The group waited, Hiruzen totally calm, everyone else in a mixed state of alertness, anxiety and in the case of their clones, boredom.

Finally, the door opened again. Danzo walked in with his lacky by his side, along with a couple other Root agents. The council members mouth was set in a grim line and his shoulders were stiff.

"Hiruzen. What a surprise. What brings you here?" Was Danzo's chilled greeting. The Hokage smiled pleasantly in response.

"Well, I know you don't like wasting time, so I'll cut right to the chase. Your men attacked my ANBU base. I know this, because we planted tracking seeds on them and followed them here. I'm sure you figured that part out by now."

Danzo merely stared, obviously angry, in response. Hiruzen continued unabated.

"I'm sure you realize the gravity of this situation. Attacking ANBU is an offence punishable by death, since it is technically treason. What a state the village will be in, with one of their council members imprisoned. I am truly disappointed in you, Danzo."

"The sentiment is mutual." Danzo growled. "First and foremost, do not dare threaten me with death or jail. I was working on a matter of national security, which _you_ ignored completely. No ANBU were injured, there is no treason."

"No ANBU were injured? Tenzou was recovering for a week with a broken jaw. I do not see that as uninjured, and he _is _ANBU Danzo, no matter what your opinion on the matter is. No; he is a Konoha Shinobi, and attacking our own, no matter what rank, is treason."

"Oh, come _ON_, Hiruzen! We all know you're bluffing. Getting rid of me because of one lowly chuunin would cause such a commotion in the village there is no way you'd risk it. Not only that, but I highly doubt the Feudal Lords and other Council members would agree to it."

"You are thinking far too small in this situation, Danzo." Hiruzen practically purred, advancing on his old friend slightly. "The fact is that you took extreme action without my permission, or the permission of any of the elders, infiltrated the ANBU base which is a huge security risk, attacked a fellow shinobi who had done nothing illegal to deserve it, and directly posed risk to other ANBU agents who had nothing to do with your imagined security threat. You broke practically every law and rule in the book. The only thing you are not guilty of is murder, which is only due to our vigilance and not your own willingness to preserve the life of your comrades. You are, however, guilty of _conspiring_ to kill, which is also punishable by death."

Danzo looked like he was ready to kill something, alright. His fists were clenched, his teeth were bared and his one good eye looked venomous. Tenzou wondered, not for the first time, what other extreme actions Danzou was capable of.

"Fine. Try and take me to court. I am more than confident it will never go through."

"Yes, I could do that. I could tarnish your reputation in the eyes of the entire village, which you would deserve. Because, Danzo, even if you do win and avoid the sentence due for your crimes, everyone will know what you did. And, just because the majority of the council doesn't find you guilty of punishment, doesn't mean the majority of the village will. Even if they agree with you about Tenzou, I don't think they will appreciate you risking the lives of some of their most beloved members." Here he was speaking of Gai, Genma and most importantly, Kakashi. Not that anyone was allowed to know their identities as ANBU, but if the situation called for it, Kakashi's name could be dropped. Interestingly, most people in the village seemed to know the Copy-nin was ANBU, despite it technically being classified information. "I highly doubt you will be able to accomplish much in the future without the support of the village."

Hiruzen smiled pleasantly at the end of his threat. Danzo, for once, looked worried. The weight of what the Hokage proposed seemed to fall on his shoulders with their full gravity. If he fell out of favour, becoming Hokage would be impossible. Even if the Council voted him in, the village and Jounin would protest. One needed the Jounin vote to become Hokage, and they were a very tight knit group of ninja, many of whom were ANBU.

He snarled loudly and tossed down his cane. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Simple. Leave Tenzou alone and never step foot in ANBU headquarters again; that includes your men as well. I don't think I'm asking for too much."

Danzou glared so heatedly at Hiruzen that the mokuton user thought he was genuinely trying to make his head explode.

"You are a fool, Hiruzen."

"Watch it." The Hokage growled, much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity, including Danzo. "You are talking down to the Hokage in front of senior officers. I suggest you remember your place."

Tenzou was suddenly overcome with the strange urge to shout "OH SNAP!", but squelched the desire rightly.

"Fine. I accept your terms, but be the consequences on your head when the village's secrets have been handed over to the enemy."

"Danzo..." Hiruzen began quietly. "They obviously already have. He is a product of that."

Danzo's eyes widened as he was schooled so righteously that he had absolutely nothing to say in response. Collecting himself, he merely nodded so slightly one was barely able to catch it. He turned to leave, but Hiruzen called out to him.

"I really wish it didn't come down to this. We are supposed to be working together to protect the village, not fighting against each other."

Danzo responded by continuing to walk out the door, waiting until his lackeys followed him before shutting it quietly. Hiruzen sighed loudly, rubbing his forehead with obvious stress.

"Let's go home."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The run back was dead silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, especially Hiruzen and Tenzou. When they got back to the base, the Hokage blessedly ordered everyone to relax, deciding that they would save the debrief for tomorrow.

When the team got back to their quarters, Gai burst out of his room and nailed them with strings of very loudly phrased questions. When the jounin noticed how dejected the group looked, he asked worriedly if the mission had been a success.

"Yes, Gai. Everything is fine. Come to my room, I'll debrief you." Kakashi answered softly, which caused even more confusion to his lost teammate.

Genma and Tenzou proceeded to the other room silently. Tenzou flopped down on his new bed, Genma on Gai's. They stared at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. Quietly, Genma rolled onto his side and regarded his teammate with a soft expression.

"Hey, buddy."

Tenzou's head flopped over to look at his friend.

"Why did they call you 'Yamato'?"

Tenzou seemed to darken slightly at the question."That's my civilian name. I meant to tell it to you guys, actually. We should really be using it when we're in the market."

"Ah. It suits you."

Genma smiled brightly as Tenzou absorbed the compliment. The mokuton user couldn't help but return the smile.

"What's your family name, though?"

Tenzou's smile instantly evaporated. He was quiet for so long Genma assumed he wouldn't answer him.

"I don't have a family, so I don't have one."

Genma's gut twisted."...Right. Who named you...?"

Tenzou shrugged, his movements almost puppet like he had so little emotional attachment to the subject. He'd given up on caring about it.

"I always assumed it was the Hokage. I don't actually know, though."

Now, it was Genma's turn to be quiet. He glared at the wall in thought. His eyes flicked back to Tenzou, a new light in them.

"Well. If someone gave you your name, then your new family will give you your family name. It's gotta be good, though, so give us a second. But you'll get one."

Tenzou felt his throat constrict with emotion. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten choked up about anything, but at the moment, he wasn't sure he trusted himself to talk. He couldn't put into words how much he appreciated how his team had accepted him. Swallowing thickly, he smiled, genuinely bright, at his friend.

"Thanks."

Genma seemed to understand how he felt. He merely nodded, grinned right back, then turned his back to Tenzou and ended the conversation. Tenzou turned to face the wall as well, letting the day slowly sink in. He wanted a nap desperately, but his mind was buzzing. The thought of finally being able to start his ANBU career with his new 'family' without fear of harassment was enough to set off the water works for an embarrassingly long period of time. He closed his eyes and tried to force his mind into silence. Surprisingly, he drifted off soon afterwards. He did not dream.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PHEW! That took far longer than usual to get out to you guys, but I've had a pleasantly busy holiday the last few days. I don't think i've been home for more then two hours a day. Hope you liked it, though! More to come!

Happy new years, if I don't get a new chapter out before then!


	9. Slow and Steady

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou woke the next morning, he couldn't believe the weightlessness he felt. Not that he was under any illusions that he was completely safe, as Danzo had seemed far too eager to smother out his existence not to take the opportunity to do it again, but he knew his purgatory at ANBU was over. He could finally go on a proper mission, leave his room or roam around the village again. He felt like a million dollars.

Tenzou yawned loudly, threw his covers off and hopped out of bed. Genma was already awake, laying with his arms folded under his head, smiling at his teammate.

"Good morning, sunshine. Don't you look rosy."

Tenzou beamed a large, goofy grin in response. His eyes were wide and glowing for what felt like the first time in days.

"I feel fantastic. Let's go for a walk around the village!"

"Haha, easy there, rookie. We need to debrief with the Hokage before we throw away the yellow flag. Don't get too excited before you hear his verdict."

Tenzou instantly deflated. Oh shit. So...there was a chance things _weren't_ back to normal? He was pretty sure if someone ran up behind him and punched him in the kidneys it wouldn't be anywhere near as painful as the idea of being locked up for another week.

Genma barked out a rough laugh and slapped the bedpost. "Oh, my God. Your face right now. You look like a kicked puppy. Stop with those big, droopy, sad eyes, your breaking my heart."

As Tenzou blushed fiercely Genma slid out of his own bed and stretched, scratching his stomach. "Why don't you head next door and ask Kakashi what's up for this morning? He'll know."

At the mention of his captain Tenzou's blush eased not a bit. He had forgotten about Kakashi and their...well. Whatever it was. Feelings? He remembered the kiss vaguely and decided he should think about something else. Those were thoughts for privacy, and he had no idea if he was going to have any of that even relatively soon.

Taking his teammates advice Tenzou knocked lightly on the door to his old room. As if sensing the direction of Tenzou's thoughts earlier, Kakashi answered the door mask and shirtless. Just what Tenzou needed to see after a two day Kakashi-Eye-Candy hiatus.

"Good morning." The copy-nin greeted smoothly.

"Uh...yes! Good morning!" Tenzou quipped, EXTREMELY obvious in his fluster. When Kakashi's eyes narrowed in knowing amusement, the mokuton user considered turning around and walking back to his room.

"You did a great job yesterday, Tenzou. Your scouting skills are extremely impressive."

Kakashi's compliment did the job. Tenzou forgot his embarrassment and his large, expressive eyes brightened instantly. Kakashi realized with a small pang that he had missed seeing his kouhai so lively and happy.

"Thank you, Senpai. Our mission made me excited to work with our team in the future. Your jutsu copying is incredible, I've never seen anything like it. I remember vaguely hearing you had somewhere close to 1000 jutsu in your arsenal, but I thought that was merely a rumour. You know how people can talk when they get excited about...someone..."

The look Kakashi was giving Tenzou made him trail off as his brain became a mere blip in a sea of nothingness.

"Uh...ah...yes. Any...anyway. Sorry I went on, I just haven't really worked with you yet, and I know you're captain for a reason, but seeing it myself is just...I mean...uh...should I stop?"

His captain had rested his forearm on the door frame above Tenzou, leaning on it heavily as his subordinate rambled on. The copy-nin's eyes had started off twinkling with mirth, but the more Tenzou innocently complimented him with genuine admiration, the darker and more predatory his look became. His eyes were sharp, razor sharp, and Tenzou suddenly found himself trapped and afraid for his decency.

"Okay...right. Well, anyway, I was just wondering-Oh!"

Tenzou's startled yelp was absorbed by Kakashi's strong chest as the copy-nin gripped his kouhai by the hips and whirled him around, pressing his back against the door frame and leaning against him.

"I didn't know you were a fan." he purred down at his flustered prey.

It took Tenzou a full five seconds to get his breath back enough to answer his captain. "I...I am not a _fan_." he sputtered indignantly, his entire face fire engine red. "I'm your team mate, not a cheer leader. I was just trying to compliment you."

The indecency Tenzou displayed did nothing to deter Kakashi's obvious enjoyment in rattling his subordinate. He leaned in slightly closer, his bare chest pressing against Tenzou's clothed one.

"It's 955."

Tenzou blinked. "Uh. 955...jutsu?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Thanks for...clarifying. I'll be sure to tell the fan club." Tenzou tried to bite back, but he was doing a horrible job at being snarky when he was so obviously hot and bothered by everything about Kakashi and his proximity.

Tenzou's thick lashed, almond shaped eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted. Kakashi felt himself sucked in like he was trapped in a storm. He had never had so little self control in his life. Suddenly, the copy-nins eyes lost a little bit of their sharpness as he regarded Tenzou, his expression almost sad.

"I missed this." he breathed.

Tenzou felt like someone had upper cut him with a metal pole. Reality turned on its axis for a few seconds before his head cleared.

"You-"

Kakashi grazed his thumb lightly along Tenzou's bottom lip, causing the mokuton user's words to catch in his throat. The copy-nin slowly lowered his head, his lips hovering just above Tenzou's. His eyes flicked up to his kouhai's, as if searching for confirmation. When the glimmer in Tenzou's eyes did not wane, Kakashi gently pressed their lips together, softly kissing him against the door frame. Tenzou felt his knees go weak as he returned his captain's kiss, suddenly brought back to their time together not long ago. When their lips slowly broke apart, Kakashi raised his head just high enough to see into Tenzou's eyes, their mouths separated by inches.

"I thought you needed time to think." Tenzou whispered, his gaze searching.

Kakashi smiled, but it was troubled."I haven't thought much...but maybe that's a good thing. Yesterday hit me hard, Tenzou. I was getting caught up in all the wrong things." Kakashi couldn't help gently running his fingers along Tenzou's jawline as he spoke. When Tenzou looked at him like that, he felt like he was a prisoner in his own body. Things happened without his permission, he had almost no say in his actions.

"When we got back...I kept wondering 'what if'. What if everything went horribly wrong yesterday and I never saw you again. Losing people terrifies me, but I'm sick of running. I don't think I could have lived with that kind of regret. I have too much already."

Tenzou's heart was singing wildly, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Kakashi kissed him again. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, their kiss deepening so slightly it was almost chaste. Tenzou's lips parted and the tips of their tongues gently ghosted against each other. The kiss was so slow, so gentle and slight, Tenzou completely forgot to breathe. He felt the barbed heat in his abdomen coil and turn and he almost moaned.

"U-uh...so...so are you...guys gonna...I kinda have to train..."

Tenzou was so lost in Kakashi he registered Gai's voice a couple of seconds after he spoke.

Wait.

Gai.

Gai was in the room.

Gai was IN THE ROOM?

Both Kakashi and Tenzou broke the kiss and turned their heads at the same time. The poor taijutsu master looked incredibly awkward, caught somewhere between being uncomfortable as hell as well as happy for his friends. He bounced on the balls of his feet lightly as he waited for them to finish.

Kakashi smiled pleasantly. "Sorry, Gai. Forgot you were in there."

WH-

WHA-

WHA-

_WHAT?_

Tenzou merely stared, jaw hanging open, as Gai ducked his head, made himself as small as possible and squeezed past his romantically occupied companions. Tenzou was so utterly, unfathomably mortified he could barely stand it. He felt like murdering Kakashi in cold blood, but he was still too turned on to go through with it. He felt his head swivel as he turned to stare at his captain in complete awe.

"You...why...why would you..."

"Ah, Gai doesn't mind. Don't worry about it."

Tenzou's expression did not change.

"You. You...I'll end you..."

Kakashi merely laughed and kissed the top of Tenzou's nose. "We'll continue this later, when we have more privacy. We should be getting our original rooms back today, though, so maybe that won't be for a while."

Tenzou's rage was starting to pierce through the fog of his humiliated brain, giving Kakashi an adorable glimpse of a murderous storm of anger in large, almond shaped eyes.

"Don't look so worried, I'll make time for us to settle things. See you later." with a wink, Kakashi was gone.

Tenzou stared at the vacant spot.

"...Fucking..._.prick_..." he swore, for the sixth time in his life.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Tenzou had stewed in his own embarrassed rage for around an hour he finally felt fit to join the rest of humanity and not spontaneously combust. What a way to end one of the most romantic moments of his life, compared only to the other romantic moment he shared with Kakashi just days ago. His life sure was a soap opera. Not.

The rest of his team was waiting for the Hokage in one of the meeting rooms. When he slipped in, Gai merely shot him a large, toothy grin and a thumbs up. A quick glance at Genma showed him to be ignorant of what had transpired, much to the mokuton users delight.

Kakashi he ignored.

Taking a seat next to Genma, Tenzou began to wait with his team. The brunette beside him leaned in and gave him a once over, eyebrow raised.

"What took you so long?"

Tenzou realized the truth was always best and came out the smoothest.

"I was just talking to Kakashi, then I got ready when he left."

"Ah." Was Genma's answer. He leaned back into his own chair and got comfortable. Score.

Fate had other plans, it seemed.

"And by 'talking' he truly means, as the youth of the day call it, 'sucking face'!" Gai exclaimed, giving Tenzou another giant thumbs up and a happy, toothy grin.

Tenzou's jaw practically crashed through the oak table. Genma swooped around in a wide, exaggerated arc and gave Tenzou a long, aghast stare.

"You..._made out_ with Kakashi?"

"...I...I..."

"Why, yes, he did! I must say it was quite a shock. Not that they do not make the most darling couple, my rival and the new arrival, HA HA HA!" Gai continued, completely oblivious to Tenzou's suffering.

Conveniently, Kakashi had managed to slip out of the room unnoticed.

Genma looked at Gai, looked back at Tenzou, looked at Gai again, then back at Tenzou.

"I get the feeling he's NOT hallucinating."

"...I...I..."

"It seems our dear teammate is quite embarrassed! Perhaps I should have saved that little piece of information for a later date." Gai concluded, looking slightly bashful.

"...I..."

"So...hang on, you SERIOUSLY made out with Kakashi? Where the heck did that come from?"

"...I..."

"Well, Kakashi has been quite flirtatious with young Tenzou since he got here."

"Yah, but Kakashi flirts with EVERYTHING."

"I...Wait. He does?"

Genma and Gai both stopped talking and stared at Tenzou for a moment.

"Uh. Well, hey, don't take that the wrong way. I mean...err..if you two are...uh...yah know..." at a loss for words, Genma crossed his fingers together and held them up with a pained expression. "Like this? Then, you know, nothing...to worry about?"

Tenzou seemed slightly put off, but at least he wasn't stammering like a broken record anymore.

"Ah. Right. NO, I mean...ugh...I don't know...damn you, Kakashi..."

The room fell into an awkward silence as Tenzou wished for death, Genma considered what to say and Gai inwardly berated himself. It was not a happy moment.

As if answering their unknown prayers, Kakashi and Hiruzen entered the room. The intense discomfort was apparent upon arrival. Kakashi knew exactly what the source of it was and duly ignored it. Hiruzen, however...

"Ho, ho, ho! What did I miss? I thought this was a happy occasion!"

A moment of silence as everyone considered how to lie their faces off without lying their faces off.

"They're probably just tired, Hiruzen-sama. We should get on with the meeting so everyone can rest." Kakashi, as usual, saved the day with his smooth charm. Tenzou still wanted to cut his throat open with a dull spoon, though.

The Hokage took the hint, sat down, and the meeting began. Hiruzen informed them that Tenzou should be safe for a while, since it would be total suicide for Danzo to try anything on him while everyone suspected him. There was a good chance the council member would leave Tenzou alone forever, but just in case, the Hokage suggested Tenzou stick close to his team and ANBU for the foreseeable future.

"I do not want you to live in fear, Tenzou. Danzo knows his limits. However, be safe for as long as you can. Hopefully you find ANBU to be just like home, and will stay for as long as possible. You truly are safest here."

"Thank you for your concern, and everything you've done, Hokage-sama." Tenzou responded quietly with a low, respectful bow. "I will fulfil my duties to ANBU for as long as possible."

The meeting ended with the Hokage announcing that the team was back on the mission roster.

"ANBU missions are absolutely top secret, and in the case of your team, no one but me will know of your assignments, just in case. You are dismissed."

The team stood, paid the Hokage his respects, and left.

The walk back to the room was brutally awkward. Tenzou was humiliated, Kakashi was pretending like nothing was happening, Gai was totally ashamed of himself and Genma was completely confused.

Thankfully, the current sleeping arrangement worked in Tenzou's favour. Hopefully, Genma would grill Kakashi about what was happening and spare him the horror of having to do it himself. Gai, he needed to talk to regardless.

As Tenzou and Gai settled into their shared apartment, Gai clasped Tenzou's shoulder lightly to get his attention. When the mokuton user turned around, Gai was staring at him with surprising seriousness.

"My friend. I believe in my excitement I may have embarrassed you. I am truly sorry! Its just..." He choked, ducking his head quickly. His shoulders quaked.

"Gai..."

"THE POWER OF LOVE MOVES ME TO MY VERY BONES!" he shouted, throwing his arms up into the air. Tenzou turned completely white.

"SHH, Gai, please stop!"

"BUT WHY? YOUTH IS ALL ABOUT-"

"Gai, I'm embarrassed again."

"Oh!" That seemed to do the trick, as Gai turned red and ducked his head again. "I am truly sorry, my friend. I just...get so overwhelmed!"

"Yes. Right. Well, Kakashi acted completely...like himself and really should have considered me before openly...anyway. I didn't mean for anyone to see that, is what I'm trying to say." Tenzou explained, thoroughly uncomfortable.

Gai nodded sagely. "Ah. I see, I see. Well, I shall not mention it to another soul, you have my word! If I break this vow, I will run around the village 500 times carrying you on my back!"

"...Oh. Well...okay." Tenzou thought that was a little extreme, but he would accept whatever Gai needed to never mention what he saw to anyone again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kakashi."

The copy-nin went about his business, humming to himself pleasantly as he went. Genma was not even slightly fooled and he really wondered why Kakashi even bothered.

"Dude. What did you do to Tenzou?"

His captain sighed and turned around, hands on his hips. "I tied him up in my apartment and replaced him with a shadow clone. Don't tell anyone; our dirty little secret."

"Kakashi, get serious for like...five seconds, please."

"That was serious. Shh." With that, he turned back to his bed, folding the sheets back into place neatly. He was a surprising clean freak.

The senbon wielder ventured forward cautiously. "So...you're into guys? I mean, you've always been pretty elusive with your private life, and I've never seen you with a woman, but I still didn't suspect that."

Kakashi began to whistle a strange tune as he cleaned.

Genma rolled his eyes. "Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, maybe you shouldn't have kissed him in front of Konoha's Living Megaphone."

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't hear you. The rustling of the sheets, you know."

Genma sighed harshly and flopped onto his bed. "Fine."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of hours passed in relative silence for Tenzou and Gai. The energetic taijutsu specialist busied himself with writing some kind of strange poem, something his startled room mate was _not _expecting. Tenzou was particularly put off when Gai began to recite the poem out loud with tears streaming down his face. He briefly wondered if Genma and Kakashi could hear and thought something horrible was happening, then remembered how long they had known each other. They were definitely used to Gai's eccentricities. Tenzou most certainly was not.

The mokuton user flipped through a simple architecture book with attempted interest, but Kakashi kept knocking around in his brain, making it impossible for him to concentrate. The way his captain bounced from keeping him at an arms length to acting intensely interested, you'd think he was getting royally played. But, from what he had seen of Kakashi in terms of his obvious morals, Tenzou realized that was impossible. It was just...Kakashi, and his ultra quirky personality. Tenzou had no idea what his captain had been through in his life, romantic or otherwise. If Gai was allowed to be a complete psycho no questions asked, than Kakashi should be able to be a little confused about what he wanted in a very intimate situation. It was the way of the jounin.

When their 'down' time was over, Kakashi knocked on their door lightly. The two emerged, and to their surprise, were invited to lunch in the village instead of ordered to train. Tenzo did absolutely zero to hide his excitement. His eyes went so wide he could feel the skin straining around his temples.

"_REALLY_?" He gasped, and by the laughs his team shared, with far too much happiness. "Errr...well, I mean, it would be nice to leave the building again. It's been just over a week. You know."

Suddenly, someone appeared directly beside them with a flourish of wispy smoke. The masked ANBU bowed low and handed them a scroll.

"A message from the Hokage" came the husky, feminine voice. Kakashi accepted the scroll with a smile and the ANBU messenger disappeared. Wordlessly, Kakashi opened the scroll as his team gazed with anticipation. Seconds ticked by.

"Everyone, into my room."

They complied hurriedly, obviously intrigued. Kakashi closed the door and turned to face them once they had settled.

"We have a mission."

Jaws dropped.

"Already...?" Genma asked without hiding his suspicion, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Apparently it's been on hold for us for some time. It wasn't urgent, obviously, but it is important. We leave in three days, so we'll have some time to prepare. It's an undercover mission, pretty straight forward. We're posing as a group of friends taking part in a festival in the Waterfall village. Technically, the closest hidden ninja village is Mist, but our clients didn't want any of the ninja to be recognized. We have two missions: The first is to keep an eye on the clients son, as his father is extremely paranoid of anything happening to him at the festival for reasons he will not divulge. The second is to protect an incredibly valuable, culturally significant artifact that is being presented at the festival. This artifact is practically the backbone of the Waterfall village, and our client is a member of the Council. They have invested a hefty sum of money to ensure its safety; namely, us. They want us to be undercover to deter any 'untouchable' glamour a squad of bodyguards would produce to attract unwanted attention to the artifact. It is that important to them."

Kakashi regarded the scroll again. "The Hokage will be giving each one of us a package with our respective cover stories. Any attempts on the artifact are to be handled in a way that will not give away our true identities..."

Genma snorted loudly. "Yah. I'll just turn invisible and beat the snot out of them. I do it all the time."

"If we coordinate ourselves it is more than possible. We can have a few training sessions to work out the kinks, but I am more than confident we can protect what we need to protect without being visible. Obviously, so does the Hokage. He really wanted us on this mission; he kept it in the books for two weeks."

Genma and Tenzou whistled at the same time. Gai looked beside himself.

"THE HOKAGE KNOWS THE STRENGTH OF OUR BONDS! THE WILL OF OUR HEARTS!"

"Yah, and Kakashi's speciality is stealth and undercover missions." Genma deadpanned.

Gai looked slightly put off. "Ah...perhaps, yes, but TRULY we are a VISION of COHESION AND TEAMWORK!"

"Tenzou's insane at tracking, which we'll need if we have to keep tabs on someone without them knowing about it..."

"THE BONDS WE HAVE WILL CARRY US INTO THE FUTURE!"

"Not to mention I can sink a senbon in someones neck from a mile away at record speeds, basically with a 1% chance of missing, if I do say so myself. It makes perfect sense that he'd want to select our team, if you really think about our-"

Gai grabbed Genma by the front of his shirt and dragged him over, his face red, his eyes wide.

"DO NOT UNDERESITMATE THE WILL OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"...YOU, however, are HORRIBLE at undercover missions..." Genma continued without determent, despite being centimetres away from Gai's trembling visage.

"Maaaa, you two..." Kakashi sighed, his eyes half lidded, his usual tired expression in place."We have a lot to prepare for, save it for later..."

Gai and Genma exchanged heated glares before Gai let go of his friends clothing and lightly shoved him aside.

"Gai."

The bowl cut shinobi tentatively turned to regard his rival.

"Genma is right; you're terrible at undercover missions."

Tenzou fought to keep his expression mutual as Gai basically looked like someone had told him they'd raped his puppy and sold its damaged carcass to a meat factory.

"Go to the Hokage immediately to get your cover story. I want you to be in character starting two days from now. No more shouting, no more rivalry; no more Gai."

Gai looked like he was about to cry, but took a deep, typically exaggerated breath and pounded his chest with his fist. "MISSION ACCEPTED! I SHALL BECOME MY ALTER IDENTITY FLAWLESSLY OR ITS 1000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, ON MY HANDS, WEARING AN APRON!"

And with that, Gai was gone. Kakashi sighed, looking worn already. "Right. Well, that's all there is for now. Both of you can go to the Hokage whenever you'd like. Just know your characters for the mission debrief tomorrow. That is all."

"Heh, well, this mission sounds like fun. Basically us being us, but undercover. Sweet!"

"There will be quite a few ninja at this festival, Genma. The hardest part will be clamping down our chakra almost constantly. Nothing we do can tip people off."

The senbon wielder waved his captain off flippantly. "Yah, yah. I get it. What I mean is, it ain't no Rain Country, if you get what I'm sayin'."

Tenzou was sure he just saw Kakashi shudder. "No. No, it isn't..."

Well, he was sure he'd hear about _that_ particular mission at some point in the near future. Genma seemed satisfied and waved to both of them as he turned on his heel. "I'm gonna go grab some grub, then make sure Gai hasn't done something rash to atone for his lack of undercover stamina. Later!"

Their friend disappeared, leaving Kakashi and Tenzou alone together. To the mokuton user's surprise, Kakashi spoke up first. He turned to the brunette with a light smile. "Do you feel ready?"

"Ready? That is not a strong enough word for what I feel. I can't remember the last time I was this excited. It feels like my time in ANBU is finally starting."

Kakashi merely continued to smile in response. "That will wear off with a few missions, trust me. Especially the assassination ones. Maybe it's just me..." the copy-nin trailed off here, his eyes suddenly becoming vacant. "...I always feel a little empty after those. Depending on who the target was, normally."

Tenzou felt slightly honoured for being privy to Kakashi opening up and offering any kind of personal information. "Yes...I see what you're saying. My genin team and I had one assassination mission. Our Sensei did the actual assassinating, but...still. It seemed almost cruel. That was the first time I ever felt like "the enemy". Or, unjustified."

Well, that brought Kakashi back to the war. "Your _genin_ team had an assassination mission...?" Those things were A rank, B at the lowest.

Tenzou laughed lightly, obviously without real mirth. "Well, I think it was because of me. My Sensei and I did all of the real work; my other teammates acted as scouts or back up. My Sensei qualified our team for the chuunin exams after that mission. I was the only one who was promoted."

Slowly, the two gravitated towards each other, until their toes lightly touched. Tenzou had barely noticed the transition, but now that there was a moment of silence, felt the heat from his captain so strongly he nearly flushed crimson.

"Do you still talk to them?" Kakashi asked softly, his eyes catching Tenzou's with confidence. The mokuton user wondered if his captain ever got embarrassed.

"Not...really. I wasn't with them for very long, and I was kind of...tacked in at the last minute, so we never really had a chance to bond." Tenzou answered, finding himself ashamed despite knowing that Kakashi was generally a lone wolf. He had never really felt like he fit in, and that wasn't normally something one took pride in.

Kakashi's eyes seemed to glow with understanding. "How old were you when you joined the academy?"

Tenzou glanced down. "Eleven. I skipped three grades and was placed directly into the graduating class."

Wow, that was old. Kakashi assumed he had been trained, in private, before he was allowed to join the other students. He was sure putting Tenzou into the academy was more of a move to make him feel more normal and rejoin him with society than for any actual educational value.

"Well, don't feel too out of place, kouhai." Kakashi coaxed, his smile warming significantly. "I graduated from the academy when I was 6. I didn't have much of a childhood either."

Tenzou's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "...6...? You were put in a genin team at 6?"

"Yes. I became a chuunin the next year. A jounin a couple of years after that. When my Sensei became Hokage, I think I was about 13 or 14, I joined ANBU."

Well. That definitely made Tenzou feel better, and actually, kind of like a whiny little baby if he was honest with himself. His captain had been a ninja his entire life. Tenzou wasn't sure which situation was worse, but he felt like comparing them was unnecessary.

Back track. Kakashi had been in ANBU since he was 14. Holy shit. They didn't call him a genius for shits and giggles. Oh, and the friggen Fourth Hokage was his Sensei? Yah. Things made sense.

"How..." Tenzou began, extremely hesitant for reasons he could not fathom. Perhaps learning about Kakashi's history was bad, because he was feeling slightly star struck and it would probably get him into heaps of trouble with his extremely shameless captain. "...how old are you...?"

Kakashi didn't seem offended, at all, by the question. "23. I read your file, I know you're 19. That's pretty old for a chuunin who was promoted when he was twelve years old. You could have easily made jounin years ago."

Tenzou shuffled uncomfortably. "I know that." he bit back, his eyes finding the ground again. Their conversation was beginning to make him feel self conscious, despite knowing the reasons for his extended chuunin title. It didn't help that Kakashi had just revealed he'd been a jounin at the tender age of like, 9, when Tenzou was still being home schooled and counselled for potential psychotic tendencies. He had been deemed 'not a threat' at 10, and put into the academy the next year.

"I wasn't...you have to be nominated to take the jounin exam. They've held back my nomination, no matter how many missions I successfully completed. For some reason, I am fit to be ANBU, but not jounin. Don't ask me why."

"ANBU are monitored more closely than jounin."

That made Tenzou glance up, his heart seizing. Kakashi's eyes bore into his own, revealing his understanding. Kakashi wasn't judging him, he knew what was going on. He just wanted Tenzou to talk about it. The mokuton user didn't know how that made him feel. But it definitely made him feel.

"Did they make you my captain because you could handle me if I was a threat?"

Kakashi completely closed the gap between them, his stare hard and confident, forbidding Tenzou to look away. The mokuton user felt his chest tighten, his stomach flutter. It took his breath away how easily Kakashi could command his very being. He felt trapped, almost...spell bound.

"Hiruzen assigned you to my team so I could help you." Kakashi whispered, and Tenzou felt his eyes go wide and his heart flutter. Hiruzen...why was he being so kind...

"I...you have, Senpai..." the mokuton user began, but found it hard to talk around his constricted throat. "I can't believe how far I've come, with everything...you're completely different from anyone else who has ever taught me."

Tenzou tried to look down, his embarrassment gripping his muscles and overpowering them, but Kakashi tilted his chin up and forced their eyes to lock with his controlling gaze. Tenzou took a deep breath.

"Thank you..."

Tenzou had only a moment to see how strongly his words reflected in the depths of Kakashi's expressive eyes before their lips met. The kiss deepened instantly and Tenzou felt himself stumble until his back hit the wall with a light 'thud'. Everything around him was white noise, his mind felt like it was floating on cotton. Kakashi's hands were in his hair and his arms were around his captain's neck. They kissed fast, hard, their obvious desire burning between them, down their chests and into their groins. Tenzou felt Kakashi's knee between his legs and he practically sank down onto it, thankful for the wall at his back and his captain's strong shoulders. He was starting to understand what the big deal about falling in love was, starting to understand passion, chemistry. Tenzou had never felt so alive.

Their lips parted just enough for them to take a break and catch their breath. Tenzou realized with slight embarrassment that his hands had clawed their way up Kakashi's shirt, hard muscles and smooth skin under his finger tips. Kakashi was unbelievably sexy and Tenzou had no idea what his own appeal was. He was going on the assumption that his captain had fairly good taste.

"I want to do this right, Tenzou..." Kakashi murmured, his breath ghosting Tenzou's lips. "I don't want any more regrets."

The mokuton user gave a slight nod, his eyes captured by Kakashi's once again. He never thought drowning would feel so good. "Of course..."

"Slow and steady."

Another little nod, his head bumping against the wall slightly. "Slow...and steady..." come out as a breath, a whisper, as Kakashi bent his head enough to capture his lips again. It was a chaste, smouldering, lingering kiss. It was an assurance from his captain; a way to say he really meant it.

"Perhaps you two should consider rooming again..." came the obviously uncomfortable advice to their left.

Tenzou groaned loudly and, unfortunately, sank down onto Kakashi's still firmly planted knee. With a loud yelp, he jumped right back up again. Wow, that...was great, but bad...

Gai scratched the back of his neck as his two friends untangled themselves from each other.

"We will probably do just that, Gai. For now, focus on getting in character."

Kakashi had gone right back to his usual casual, bored demeanour with seemingly zero effort. Tenzou had no idea how the hell he did that. HE was still plastered to the wall, dishevelled, blushing and humiliated, _AGAIN_.

"Right..." Gai muttered. He suction cupped his arms to his body, slunk past the two shinobi and ghosted into his room without another word. When the door was shut, Tenzou slapped his hand onto his forehead and peeled it down his face.

"We REALLY need to stop doing that in public..."

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Public, private...they both start with "p"."

Tenzou gawked at his captain incredulously and Kakashi merely grinned in response. "It's just Gai. He'll forget about it in around three minutes."

"Not before he blurts it out to Genma, though." Tenzou deadpanned, obviously unimpressed.

Kakashi's expression clouded over slightly. He stepped closer to Tenzou, lightly cradling his jaw in his hand. "Are you ashamed?"

"NO!" he blurted, then cleared his throat. "Ashamed is entirely the opposite of the word I would use, really. It's just...it's kind of weird. Is all."

Kakashi laughed, once, his head ducking slightly in amusement. He flicked his eyes back up to Tenzou, serious but not overly so. "I know. This is why I was hesitant at first. But...it's better this way. Secrets never go over well in a team."

Tenzou couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. You're right..."

"Why don't you go get your assignment from the Hokage? By the time you get back, Gai will have forgotten how flustered he is, and everything will be fine."

With a final nod, Tenzou flashed another smile his Senpai's way, then headed for the Hokage's wing.

SLAP.

"YEEP!"

Tenzou whirled around, eyes wide.

"What?" Kakashi blinked innocently. "I was just saying goodbye."

Ignoring the smarting pain in his abused ass, Tenzou threw himself at Kakashi and repeatedly play punched him in the stomach until his captain finally threw him off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Teeeheee. Hope you liiiiiiked!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. The Wrench

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few days of mild preparation, the day of the mission finally came. Tenzou dressed himself in the room he still shared with Gai, despite his friends suggestion that he and Kakashi just 'room together already'. Kakashi thought it would completely derail their attempt at 'slow and steady' if they were conastantly around each other, and Tenzou agreed with him. He remembered what it was like to be Kakashi's room mate...sexual tension was putting it mildly. Now that they were openly "getting to know one another", sexual tension would turn into sexual action in no time. Not that Tenzou was opposed to being physical with someone as ridiculously attractive as his captain, but Kakashi's fears of them ruining things by going too fast were rubbing off on him. His captain was the most intelligent person he had ever met; if he didn't listen to his advice, than he might as well listen to no one ever.

"Tenzou my friend, can you help me with this damn thing?"

Turning, he gripped Gai's obi and tightened it with an absent mind. They had to be dressed for the festival, which meant wearing traditional garments so elaborate he wanted to take pictures to prove he'd ever worn them. He was pretty sure his was made of Giant Fire Breathing Silkworm silk; that shit's expensive. Apparently he was incredibly wealthy. Worked for Tenzou.

He didn't know how he felt about basically parading around a mission in a giant skirt, but they were technically NOT supposed to engage in direct combat, so maybe it wouldn't make a difference. At least they didn't have to cross dress or something. Women's kimono's were ridiculous. And, it meant Kakashi was going to be in like 5 layers of clothing the entire time, which would help ease his raging hormones because he was PRETTY sure his captain was going to look stupidly handsome dressed to the nines the way they had to be.

When they were finally ready, the two friends grabbed their small packs and shuffled out of their room. Genma and Kakashi were waiting for them in the hallway. Both of them looked incredible, Genma in an emerald wafuku kimono and Kakashi's was a beautiful deep blue that brought out his skin and hair so perfectly he might as well have been some kind of crazy delicate war god. To hide his sharingan, he sported a very fitting eye patch. It made him look dangerous.

Okay, reel it in there, Tenzou.

He cleared his throat as Gai greeted the rest of their team happily. "MY FRIENDS! Look at how well you clean up!"

"Heh, someone down in the missions department decided to deprive you of your usual fashion sense, eh Gai?" Genma jeered. Gai, who usually wore nothing but green and orange, was dressed in a black and grey wafuku kimono. For once, he looked completely toned down and normal. "I bet a dozen people have wanted to do that to you for years."

Gai shot him a nasty look. "Laugh all you want, I happen to quite like my ensemble. I feel mature, sophisticated..."

"Perfect for you, 'cause your CLEARLY colour blind, and no one can fuck up black."

Gai looked like he was going to attack Genma, but Kakashi glided between them and held up a very lazy hand.

"Maa. Guys. We're supposed to be friends. Gai, you're supposed to be in character. Genma, stop being a dick."

Instantly, Gai deflated. Tenzou could see why he was bad at undercover missions. His personality was so...well, you know. It seemed impossible to reel in. Gai simmered down considerably after being very mildly scolded and the team shuffled out, layers billowing, to finally head for their first mission together. Kakashi fell into step with Tenzou, smiling down at him warmly.

"You look great."

Tenzou flushed, smiling back nervously. "Thanks. So do you. That colour is perfect for you. Whoever picked our clothing clearly knows what we look like." And has a great fashion sense, he added mentally. His kimono was an elegant, deep purple that even Tenzou could see went perfectly with his hair and skin tone. It was like they hired some kind of ninja fashionista just for their mission.

"Actually, I know her. Codename 'Dazzle', for obvious reasons. She takes great pride in her work."

Tenzou laughed. "Yes, I can definitely see that. I'm glad to see there is a place for just about anyone in ANBU."

"Anyone with homicidal tenancies." Kakashi added without venom. He winked at Tenzou and the younger man thought he might pass out. He was so doomed.

"Wait just a moment." Kakashi whispered, stopping in his tracks. Confused, Tenzou stopped as well, glancing back at their two teammates who hadn't noticed their lack of movement. He felt a strong hand on his jaw, and when he looked back at Kakashi, he was greeted with a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned against Kakashi, feeling the outline of his muscles through the thick fabric of his jacket and kimono. Tenzou was suddenly overwhelmed with how masculine Kakashi was, even though his scent was light and cool.

When they reluctantly pulled away, their eyes met, Kakashi's dancing and Tenzou's cloudy.

"I'm not sure how long it will be before I'll get to do that again. Wanted my fill, first." Kakashi's voice came out almost as a purr, a light rumble in his throat. Tenzou felt like he was on fire and underwater at the same time.

"I'm not full." He responded firmly, despite how his voice cracked. Kakashi's eyes flashed, and Tenzou met his intensity with resolution.

"You want more?"

"Yes." Tenzou breathed as he unconsciously moved closer. His eyes betrayed just how much more he wanted.

The look in Kakashi's eyes made it easy to believe he would eat him whole.

"GUYS, come _ON_!"

Tenzou jerked so violently he nearly fell backwards. Kakashi merely glanced up in mild irritation. Genma threw his arms up and slapped his palms onto his hips. Gai looked really embarrassed.

"We can't just stand here and pretend you're not making out forever. Can't you just give each other a quick peck, an ass grab and move on?"

Tenzou groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Sorry...sorry. We're coming."

When Genma and Gai continued walking Tenzou spun around and smacked Kakashi in the arm.

"Oww..."

"Okay. Yes, that was...really, really nice, but no more public displays of affection. We're making our friends uncomfortable and potentially creating awkwardness in the team."

Kakashi grinned ferally and Tenzou had the sinking feeling that his captain enjoyed making people suffer. "Of course, Tenzou. You're right."

Tenzou levelled Kakashi with an 'im serious' glare which was answered by an innocent looking smile and the raising of his captains arms in surrender. Tenzou sighed, accepting the inevitable, and walked briskly to catch up with the second half of his team.

This mission was going to be...interesting.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four friends were taken by carriage to Waterfall, as that was the most civilian mode of transportation. The Hokage had made them all fairly wealthy, with Tenzou being the richest out of all of them. It would allow for them to be able to keep company with the counsellor's son without raising suspicions, as the family was quite well off and high in status. All four of them were apparent sons of wealthy merchants, come to the festival as a sort of 'vacation' before the biggest trading season began. For obvious reasons, Gai's "character" was supposed to be extremely withdrawn, almost to the point of social awkwardness. Apparently, Gai was _REALLY_ bad at undercover missions, to the point where most of his alternate identities involved silence in some respect.

After a five hour carriage ride the team finally arrived. They all filed out rubbing various limbs and numbed appendages. Five hours was a long time for ninja to be sitting on their asses.

When the coach drove off, Kakashi motioned the group in. "We have a hotel room already booked by my father. We should go there first, as I heard the 'prize of the festival' is being held there for the day."

"I'm TIRED. We should have gotten the coach driver to bring us up to the hotel." Genma drawled with such pompous snot that Tenzou was actually tempted to slap him. Damn, he was good.

"It's my father who paid for it, I doubt he would have appreciated us wasting his money. Besides, after sitting for so long, our legs could use a good stretch." Tenzou countered, starting to have fun playing his role, especially since Genma was so good at his.

"Standing here isn't going to do much for us. Let's go." Kakashi commanded, and they obeyed. It was interesting, to try and decipher what was an actual order and what was Kakashi being in character. Their captain managed to retain his authority despite looking like a complete civilian and needing to act like he'd barely worked a day in his life.

As they entered the hotel, instantly they were greeted with the frustrating site of the artifact out in the open, on display, for everyone to see. It was suspended by wires over a plush, ornate cushion and boxed in by a large gold frame. Tenzou hoped something about that set up was jigged with a trap, otherwise they were just making it easy. Even though it was broad daylight and the hotel was bustling with people, a skilled ninja could steal the artifact right under everyone's noses if it wasn't properly protected. Why they didn't just hire a ninja to sit in the background, hidden, and protect the artifact was beyond him. Them having to mingle with the crowd was starting to feel unnecessary and counter productive.

Apparently their festive wear was funded by the mission, though, so he couldn't complain too much. He had almost no clothes in his wardrobe, and now he had an outfit worth almost an entire missions pay. Score.

When they reached their room, it was with extreme self control that most of them didn't gasp out loud. It was almost as big as an entire floor in ANBU. It was sectioned off by beautiful, mural painted rice paper and bamboo dividers, each section for one person with a large bed, small dresser and tea table. When Tenzou threw his small pack down into the first section, he was surprised to find another outfit flung over the bed. It was black, like the first, and assumed it was meant for Gai. It was less formal, but still very well made and obviously not cheap. He grabbed it, walked out of his private area and was confronted with a very similar scene with each of his friends.

"I think this is yours, "Hanj". Maybe daddy left it for you." Genma commented with a wink.

They exchanged clothes easily, then sat together around a larger tea table in the middle of the room, surrounded by ornate cushions.

"The room...?" Gai began.

"Is secure. I checked." Kakashi finished, and the three of them exhaled loudly, obviously relieved they didn't have to keep up their act 24/7.

"Should one of us be downstairs now, next to the artifact? It doesn't seem very safe where it is." Tenzou asked.

"Actually. I need you to track down the council man's son. You and Genma are the most personable out of all of us, but you have much more impressive tracking methods. The son is your responsibility."

Tenzou gaped. "Wait. I didn't read about this in the mission breakdown..."

"That's because it wasn't in there. I am assigning you to him." the tone Kakashi used made it clear that the situation wasn't open for discussion. Those were Tenzou's orders.

The mokuton user accepted defeat, as he was certainly the type to respect authority, especially Kakashi's. "Yes, Senpai."

"Good. Go now, please. I want to get an idea of what he's like and where he frequents before the festival starts."

Tenzou stood, bowed, and walked out of the room. He was NOT excited at the prospect of having to track someone as a civilian, but he was sure he could do it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou had been supplied with a couple of pictures of his target, as well as a physical description and his usual haunts and hobbies. Since he was related to a council member, the smartest place to start was with the actual Council member who had hired them. If he wanted to save time, it was in his bests interests to help them.

Lucky for Tenzou, just as he was passing the official Waterfall council building, the man he wanted to see was walking out with another member of their small government. He stood his ground, trying to look confused and lost, until the two men approached him close enough to engage.

"Please, excuse me." Tenzou interjected, and the two men stopped talking and regarded him, eyebrows raised. "I'm here for the festival, but I can't seem to find the main building. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course." His beneficiary answered, pointing behind him. "It's just on the east side of the exhibition grounds, next to the fireworks stand."

"Thank you so much. My name is Hanj." Tenzou extended his hand, and at the mention of his name, the council man's eyes instantly lit up. He had been informed of all of their cover stories and identities before hand. He took Tenzou's hand in his and shook it firmly.

"Don't mention it. Might I suggest...there is a rather lovely park just beyond the main building. If you really want to experience Waterfall, I would not miss it."

Tenzou smiled and bowed. Perfect. That was easy. "Thank you, I will take your advice."

He bowed to the other man and took his leave. Teleporting would be obvious and was out of the question, but the exhibition was not that big, so getting to his target wouldn't take long by foot.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou reached the park he realized the council man, whose name he remembered was Maizu, had not been exaggerating. The space was filled with gorgeous, hanging flower trees that looked, suitably, like waterfalls. There was a pristine, bubbling stream circling a short grass area, the stream bank also dotted with colourful flowers. Tenzou was definitely a little bit of a nature nut and the park made his heart fill with warmth. He was definitely enjoying this mission so far.

After a very pleasant stroll through the fields of pink and white, he spotted a young man sitting on a marble bench by the stream. He was reading an old scroll and looked completely content enjoying the scenery by himself. Tenzou hazarded a closer look, and to his joy, he discovered the youth looked exactly like the photo's he'd been supplied. Now, to make the decision of approaching him or watching from afar. Since their entire mission was basically 'hiding in plain sight' he decided getting to know his target would make it easier to be around him without arising suspicion.

Tenzou approached the bench and smiled down at its sole occupant. "Good afternoon. I hope I'm not bothering you, but this park seems too beautiful to enjoy alone. Do you mind if I sit?"

Maizu's son, whose name was Tama, looked up with a frustrated expression that instantly melted away when it settled on Tenzou. He scooted to the side enough that Tenzou could sit comfortably. "Go ahead."

Smiling, the mokuton user took his seat. Tama was a year older than Tenzou, and was quite an attractive young man whose good looks had not been justified by his photographs. He had short coal black hair, ocean blue eyes and a slight tan to his skin. He looked like no one Tenzou had ever met before. He was starting to wonder if the mission was to keep him safe from desperate stalkers.

"My name is Hanj. I just arrived for the festival a few hours ago."

"Tama. Waterfall is small, it won't take you long to see what's worth seeing. This is pretty much the best place in the village, so it only goes downhill from here."

Tenzou laughed lightly at the disdain in the other man's voice. "Do you not like it here?"

Tama shrugged loosely. "It's fine. The people are nice, and the waterfalls that circle the outskirts of the village are my favourite places to be, besides this park."

"Somewhere a bit bigger would appeal to you more, then?"

"Bigger. Yes...more people." Tama looked down, fingering the scroll in his hand. He seemed a bit melancholy, which struck Tenzou as strange for someone so attractive. Usually people who were good looking had no problems amassing the general public. Perhaps this tied into why he needed to be protected.

"My village is also small, but it doesn't seem to do me any disservice." Tenzou remembered, then, that he was supposed to be rich and kind of bratty. But...Tama did not seem like that at all. If he played his character too well, he had a strong feeling he would put him off. He decided to keep going with what worked. "There's always new faces in the crowd."

"Speaking of faces, you didn't come to this festival alone, did you?" Tama asked, suddenly looking suspicious.

"Haha, no! Of course not. I'm here with three of my childhood friends. I left them in our hotel to get some air and look around. I'm glad I did; this park is wonderful."

Tenzou felt a heat on his face, and upon glancing to the side, discovered Tama to be dissecting him thoroughly. He tried not to squirm under his targets intense scrutiny. "Ah...is something wrong?"

"No." Tama concluded, easing off of Tenzou by flicking his gaze back to the creek. "You're just awfully sweet for someone with silk robes."

Fuck. Maybe he had made a big mistake by slightly breaking character. Kakashi was going to kill him.

"Should I be rude, do you think? I can handle that quite well if you'd prefer it."

Tenzou inwardly cheered at the startled blink elicited from Tama at the bite in Tenzou's words.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I meant it as a compliment."

"It's fine." Tenzou returned, easing the faked tension in his shoulders. Bingo. "Sweet is not usually considered a compliment for a man when offered by another man, at least in my circle."

Tama's lips quirked up into an impish smirk that Tenzou had not been expecting. "Oh? Do you usually blindly follow your social circles and adapt all of their opinions as your own?"

This seemed like a good time to act a little bratty. Tenzou's jaw dropped slightly, his mouth forming a little 'o' at the accusations this stranger had the audacity to throw at him.

"No, I most certainly do not. I don't usually put up with verbal lashings for very long, either."

This prompted an amused chuckle from his target, who despite his words, seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. "My apologizes, I didn't realize my questions constituted as lashings. I guess people don't question the things you say very often, do they?"

Tenzou scoffed and 'unconsciously' shuffled further away from Tama. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel room, now. Thank you for your company, Tama."

The bright laughter from the man beside him told Tenzou that he had definitely done his job well without even realizing it. He always knew he was a true people person, deep down, but had no idea he was _this_ good.

"Well, now I've gone and thoroughly offended you, haven't I?"

"Not at all." Tenzou replied stiffly, standing and smoothing out his pleated skirt. "Please do not think that your words have that much of an effect on me. I just need to get back to my friends before they worry."

"Of course." Tama replied, his eyes dancing. "Just so I'm sure there are no hard feelings, let's shake on it." His hand was extended before him with a bright, genuinely amused smile. Tenzou pretended to look a little bit frustrated, but he accepted the handshake and clasped their hands together firmly. He noticed a slight change in Tama's countenance.

"You're strong."

Fuck...he must have had at least a billion callouses, too. He didn't think of that.

"Thank you." Tenzou replied, attempting to stitch pride into his features. "Keeping fit is one of my favourite hobbies."

"I see." Was Tama's soft reply, which made Tenzou want to book it out of there ASAP.

Tenzou bowed slightly. "Once again, thank you for your company." and with that, he spun on his heel and walked away. He hid a smile when he felt the young man's chakra link with his as he stepped on one of the scouting seeds he'd dropped. Keeping tabs on him wouldn't be difficult now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou returned to their hotel room, it was to find Kakashi and Gai conversing around the dining table sans Genma. Shedding his haori jacket, Tenzou sank down onto one of the cushions opposite Kakashi. "I'm assuming Genma is with the artifact?"

"He is." Kakashi confirmed, pushing a plate of food Tenzou's way. "How did it go?"

"Excellent." Tenzou replied with a bright smile. "I found him fairly quickly with the help of his father, and managed to plant a scouting seed on him. It shouldn't be a problem to find him again."

"Good work." Kakashi murmured absently, but the look in his eyes showed Tenzou just how pleased he was. "We'll all be going out after dinner, so we'll need to find him again. There are some festivities tonight we can partake in that also involve the artifact."

"What is he like?" Gai asked around his food.

"Not what I expected...he's intelligent, and far less snobby than I thought he would be. I ah..." Tenzou looked down, blushing slightly. "Took a few liberties with my character, but I felt it was necessary at the time. I'm supposed to be spoiled, but he seems to recoil from that kind of personality."

"Missions are never black and white. Improvising is a necessity; I'm sure you did fine."

Tenzou smiled at Kakashi and his captain returned his warmth. The three of them ate their meals amongst light mission talk, going over the specifics of their night and who was assigned to what. Tenzou, obviously, was still on Tama duty. The mokuton user hoped it wouldn't be weird approaching the counsellors son again after he had left in such a huff.

A knock at the door made all of their heads snap to the location of the sound. Glancing at each other, Tenzou gave a curt nod to signify that he would answer it. He saw Kakashi and Gai's hands move to their hips under the table.

He sputtered attractively when he saw who it was.

"T-Tama?"

The exchanged glance between Kakashi and Gai was almost audible.

"Ah, yes. Sorry if this seems forward, but I actually feel horrible about how I acted today." Tama explained, looking as truly ashamed as he felt. "I shouldn't have poked at you like that. Please accept these tickets to the opera as a peace offering. I got enough for all of your friends."

Tenzou glanced down in shock as four little slips of paper appeared in his line of vision. He looked back up at Tama, unsure of what to say. "That...well, thank you, but you didn't have to go through the trouble..."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Didn't cost me a dime." Tama's playful wink eased Tenzou's mind enough for him to accept the tickets with a smile.

"Well, thank you. We are actually going to be heading to the festival in around an hour, if you'd like to join us?"

For reasons Tenzou could not fathom, Tama actually looked nervous at the invitation. "Oh, well, I'll probably have to be with my father..."

Tenzou smiled in what he hoped was a very soothing and placating way. "No problem."

The atmosphere suddenly became strangely heavy as Tama looked embarrassed and uncertain. "Anyway...I'm sure I'll see you down there. Enjoy the opera." Smiling, Tama bowed slightly. "Until we meet again." and walked away.

Tenzou stared at the spot he vacated for a few confused moments before he slowly shut the door and turned to his friends, the opera tickets held out in front of him.

"Well. That was unexpe- what?"

Kakashi and Gai were grinning so impishly they were practically cackling. Tenzou huffed.

"What is it?"

"Look at you, you smooth operator." Kakashi mused, Gai laughing at his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean? This is good, isn't it...?"

Tenzou sounded so flustered and uncertain it only made Kakashi and Gai's grins larger.

"Ah, yes, it is good! It's not every day one captures the heart of a handsome wealth within the first hour of meeting him." Gai proclaimed, pressing his clasped hands to his heart, his eyes closed.

Tenzou glared at them.

"I did not 'capture his heart'. You weren't there, he was rude to me for no reason."

"It's called 'flirting', Tenzou. One day you'll understand."

That just made the mokuton user even more angry. He shot Kakashi a nasty look, suddenly insecure with his lack of romantic experience. He stormed into the room and tossed the opera tickets onto the table. "I'm going to change."

"Do not be angry my friend, it is a sign of how desirable you are that you have made such an impression!"

Ignoring Gai, Tenzou opened the sliding door to his room and shut it with a crisp 'snap'. Gai sighed, feeling bad about his jabs, but Kakashi just shrugged and focused on finishing his meal.

"I hate the opera."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around an hour later, Tenzou's anger had diminished, he'd finished changing, and the rest of his team had assembled and changed as well. They met around the dining table to go over any last minute mission details. Genma, to Tenzou's frustration, ragged on him just as hard as his other friends had.

"The OPERA! Tenzou, did you fondle his man bits?"

"_Seriously_, Genma?"

"Hahaha, hey, I'm not the one who's getting callers hours after the mission started. Try and keep it clean, Tenzou. We have a reputation to maintain."

"I don't understand. He's a man, he probably doesn't meet many people of his accepted social standing who are tolerable...it all points to friendship for me."

His team shook their heads, wisely deciding not to comment further or risk truly offending, and maybe hurting, Tenzou.

Obviously, it was effortless for them to parade around the festival grounds as old friends. Gai was obviously having trouble keeping quiet and sticking to his 'character', but other than that, their interactions between themselves and with other people were fluid. They bought treats, played a few games (which Kakashi annihilated them in, naturally) and then made their way to the main building where the artifact would be presented. A large crowd had gathered, and the shinobi made their way through and stopped as close to the stage as they dared without pissing people off.

Finally, the 'moment' of truth arrived. The council filed in behind the artifact, and there Tenzou saw Tama, dressed in the robes of their government and looking incredibly sophisticated. Their leader appeared, gave a long, interesting account of the history of the artifact, and then the council placed prayers and offerings at the base of the stage. When the formalities were over, the government filed out, and a play began. Tenzou found himself having a good time, as everything was executed with style and quality. Finally, the show was over, and the hall began to empty. Kakashi turned to the group and everyone listened carefully.

"I want to go to the market and get more of those deserts. Yu, Jinkyu, do you mind waiting here for me? I don't care to try and find you again in the crowd."

Gai and Genma looked bored, rolled their eyes, but nodded all the same.

"Just hurry." Genma drawled.

Kakashi turned to Tenzou. "Why don't you go and find Tama? He seemed like he wanted company."

"Yah, I was thinking of that. You guys don't mind?"

"Pft, we see enough of your face, Hanj. Get out of here."

Tenzou stuck out his tongue to Genma. He glanced at Kakashi, who was gazing deep into his eyes with a stare that made him almost grin. If he didn't know better, he'd think Kakashi was getting a little jealous. He smiled, bowed slightly, then turned to leave. As he took his first step, he felt Kakashi ghost past him, his chest brushing against the mokuton users arm. A little part of him giggled in giddy delight. He shouldn't be too proud of himself, but having Hatake Kakashi act jealous and protective, even just a little, was pretty damn awesome.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finding Tama was a piece of cake, especially since the young man had obviously worn the same sandals all day. It didn't even look suspicious, as he was hanging around in plain site at the foot of the stairs to the council chambers. Tenzou approached casually. When he was close, Tama's head snapped up, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Hey."

"Good evening, Tama. You look so proper."

With a light, husky laugh, Tama flicked a bit of his robe. "Yah. It's all a show. I'm really irresponsible."

Tenzou sat down next to his new companion with a smile. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

Tama shrugged. "A bunch of stuffy old men aren't really my type of company."

"Where are your friends?"

Tenzou saw a distinct tightening of all of Tama's muscles. Interesting. "They aren't in town, believe it or not. They see the festival every year, I guess they're sick of it."

"Ah." Tenzou nodded his head in understanding, but things were slowly starting to come together in his mind. This was the second time he had found Tama alone, in public, obviously shunning the company of others. He didn't seem to be too fond of being around his father and the other council, and for some reason, his friends were gone. This completely explained why his father hired a bunch of young guys Tama's age to watch out for him. It was the perfect, and maybe the only way, to protect him.

"Where are _your_ friends?" Tama asked with a mocking grin. "I don't think I've ever seen such a concentration of strapping young men in one circle before."

Tenzou laughed, feeling pride for his team, which he was sure could be translated through his smile. "Yu and Jinkyu are hanging around the artifact, waiting for Miko. He went to get more sweets."

"Miko...is that the silver haired one?"

"Yup."

"He must get the ladies."

Tenzou rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe. He calls them "the fan club"."

"Naturally." Tama chuckled. "What happened to his eye?"

"Oh, an accident when we were kids. It seems to have actually given him even MORE of an advantage with women, actually. They find it 'mysterious' and 'deadly'. Like he's a pirate or something."

Tenzou was a little worried about how easy it was to make up stories and essentially lie to someones face. Maybe he had issues and didn't even know it. Or, maybe he really was JUST that good.

Tama's smile softened. "You don't sound jealous at all."

Tenzou blinked in confusion. "Huh? No, of course not."

"Most men would be. That other guy, the one with the longer hair, he's a looker, too."

He felt ridiculous, but a tinge of insecurity rippled through his chest. "Are you insinuating that I am the ugly duckling?"

Tama's smile turned wicked. "Ah, no. That would be poor bowl cut, the super tall one. I'm sure he's a nice guy, but he kinda looks like he got electrocuted and his eyes never went back to normal."

Tenzou snorted so loudly it echoed through the night. "H-hey! That's...horrible..." he attempted around his muffled laughter. Poor Gai. He was one of the best people ever, but...he did look _pretty_ unique.

"Someone should probably convince him to hack off half of his eyebrows, too. The combination is like burnt toast on top of a cracked egg."

Feeling like the worst friend ever, Tenzou promptly burst out laughing. Picturing Gai's head with burnt toast as eyebrows and an uncooked egg as eyes just sent him over the edge. Tama's eyes tingled with mirth, the blue depths swimming with his enjoyment. He really was exceptionally handsome, for all the complimenting he did of other people. He looked almost...exotic.

After about a minute, Tenzou finally calmed down enough to speak. "I feel like a horrible person..."

"Nah, guys can handle knocks to their looks. Besides, I'm sure he knows." Tama waved off Tenzou's worry with a flick of his wrist, his smile so contagious Tenzou found himself grinning again.

They heard someone call Tama's name distantly. Turning, they could see his father gesturing to him. With a loud sigh, Tama turned back to Tenzou, his mood obviously ruined. "I have to go."

"That's alright, it was nice talking to you." Tenzou returned, his large eyes wide and happy like his smile. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"I would like that." Tama replied, his eyes capturing Tenzou's, boring into them. They were so clear and blue Tenzou felt like he was floating in a mirror. He felt a small, burning coil in his abdomen. For a moment, he couldn't speak.

"Ah...a-alright..."

Tama stood, but kept their eye contact as if he hadn't moved. "Just for the record...I think you're the most attractive out of all of them."

With that, he turned and walked up the stairs to meet his father as if he hadn't just complimented the pants off of Tenzou. The mokuton user sat on the steps, mind boggled, worryingly aroused and unsure of how to handle the situation.

How was he supposed to guard Tama when spending more time with him would _obviously _be leading him on?

_Damnit. They were right. I'm never going to live this down. Why does he have to be so attractive and charming...Kakashi is going to kill me._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oooohhhh WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!? :D Stay tuuuuuned!


	11. Cutting to the Chase

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou stood from the steps and was about to leave, but he heard someone call his code name. He turned to see the council man, Maiku, hurrying down the steps towards him with an anxious look on his face. Instantly, Tenzou was on guard and rushed to meet him, assuming something was wrong by the pace at which Maiku approached him.

"What happened?" He panted.

Maiku looked confused for a few seconds before he seemed to understand Tenzou's urgency and laughed, patting him on the shoulder to calm him. "I'm sorry to worry you, I just wanted to talk to you before you left."

Tenzou almost slapped his forehead. "...Kay."

Maiku looked amused until he seemed to remember the reason for his hurry to catch up with the ninja. His face straightened and his body language suggested he was strangely uncomfortable. "I, ah...noticed you and Tama talking."

"Yes. That's...what you wanted, wasn't it?" Tenzou asked slowly, his eyebrow raising.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I'm sure you've noticed, Tama is...particular about who he spends his time with." Maiku cleared his throat awkwardly and Tenzou was beginning to wonder what the hell was actually going on here. "Anyway. What I wanted to say was...ah...well, please don't take this the wrong way, but I assumed ninja were a little more...rugged and battered looking."

Tenzou almost cleared out his ears to make sure he heard properly.

"I...can assure you, my looks have nothing to do with my ability to do my job."

"Oh, no no!" Maiku stammered, holding his hands up as if to physically stop Tenzou's train of thought. "That is not what I meant, please don't take offence. What I really meant to ask was...well...how close has Tama gotten to you?"

Oh.

Oooohhhhhh.

"Close enough. Why do you ask?" he answered innocently.

"Err...you haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not at all." Tenzou replied, practically batting his eyelashes in utter angelic integrity.

"Oh. Well...haha, I suppose I was worrying for nothing then." Maiku laughed, obviously embarrassed and definitely stressed.

"Counsellor. If there is anything I need to know, I urge you to tell me." Tenzou leaned in, his voice dropping to a decibel that was hopefully intimidating. Maiku looked like he was going to start sweating profusely.

"I...well, perhaps you just aren't...used to...I noticed his behaviour towards you and it looked familiar."

Tenzou practically sighed in aggravation. "Familiar to what?"

"...Come into my office." Maiku huffed, spinning and stomping up the steps. Tenzou glared after him, definitely understanding what was going on. There was a lot more to this mission than Maiku initially told them, and hopefully this meant he was going to find out what it was.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Surprisingly, the entire building was empty. Where the hell Tama had gone to was beyond him, and why Maiku was skulking around an empty building was hopefully going to be explained soon.

As soon as they reached his office, the man spun on his heel and clicked the door closed. With a loud sigh, Maiku sunk down onto a plush chair behind his desk and motioned for Tenzou to do the same across from him.

"Look. I am telling you this information because I think that you, specifically, need to know it. For your own good. It does not leave this room."

Tenzou cocked an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. As if he wasn't going to tell his team every single thing the counsellor told him. This guy obviously understood nothing about ninja.

"Tama...is a special case. He was betrothed to a very wealthy daughter of a very wealthy family of a neighbouring village. You have no idea the arrangements we made around this marriage. Shared wealth, shared supplies, alliances...everything. However, it all fell to pieces when Tama broke off the engagement, because..." Maiku trailed off, his entire face going red. His hesitance was unnecessary, as Tenzou didn't need it to be spelled out for him.

"...because he preferred the company of _men_. I was so ashamed, as were the rest of the council. Needless to say, the neighbouring village was not happy. Actually, that is a severe understatement. They were enraged. I had no one else to give them as all of the other council members sons and daughters were already married. I hired you lot because I have good reason to think they may retaliate against Tama"

Oh geeze...

A vein in Tenzou's forehead throbbed with his frustration. "Do you have any idea how serious of an offence withholding this kind of information is?" Tenzou practically growled. "If you really want us to protect your son, we need to know _everything_. Any little detail could help us save his life, if the situation called for it."

"Oh, come on! That's easy for you to say! You have no idea what it's like, having your son...ugh. I don't want to talk about it; explaining the situation to you is bad enough." Maiku sank lower on his cushion as if weighed down immeasurably by his stress.

Tenzou couldn't have felt less sorry for anyone ever.

"What village is it that could be after him?"

"...I can't tell you."

"_WHY_ not?" Tenzou snarled, leaping up, sending his cushion flying. Maiku jerked back, startled.

"Don't raise your voice at me, boy! I'm telling you all that I can tell you."

"Every village has its own style. If you tell us the village name we may be able to spot a ninja belonging to it just by the way he dresses, acts, or the jutsu he uses. You're selling yourself short by not helping us."

Maiku stood as well, a vein in his temple throbbing from rage. "Listen to me. I am paying EXTREMELY large sums of money for you and your pretty boy gang to protect my son. If you are worth even half of that, you can figure it out on your own."

Something clicked in Tenzou's head. He fought for control of his temper.

"...The artifact. It has no actual value, does it?"

Maiku looked like someone stabbed him in the throat with a cheese grater. He obviously did not expect Tenzou to be very bright.

"...No. We wanted the best. We wanted as many of you as we could get. Considering what the mission sounded like on paper, we were worried we could only receive two shinobi at the most. So, we elaborated a little."

"Who the hell is 'we'?"

"The Council. What happens in this village is everyone's responsibility."

Tenzou shook his head and turned to leave. He couldn't believe this shit. People were so damn selfish.

"Wait! You mustn't tell anyone!"

Spinning violently, Tenzou approached Maiku with barely concealed rage. "Of _course_ I'm going to tell them! How many times do I have to explain it to you; we need to know as much information as possible to protect Tama to the best of our abilities. No one else will know, other than us. I strongly urge you to think less selfishly in the future. As for you lying about this mission, that is another matter. My captain will have the final say in that."

Once Maiku was satisfyingly pale, Tenzou practically ripped the door off its hinges and stormed out of the office. The freakin' nerve...making his team waste their damn time guarding a useless piece of metal when they could have been focusing their attentions on Tama. How the hell did that make any damn sense? What the hell was that fucking idiot thinking?

Tenzou was so caught up in his anger that he barely noticed the new chakra signature until it was too late. He gasped, spun, and had his arm snatched out of the air effortlessly.

"Wow, there." A familiar voice purred.

"...Ka-ERR...Miko!" Tenzou gasped, his face lighting up instantly. "We need to talk."

Kakashi's face went serious in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain in the room."

"Yu and Jinkyu are waiting for us there." he answered quickly, walking towards the hotel without hesitation. The two fell into step with each other easily, and there was silence for just a moment before Kakashi continued. "I came to find you after you took so long."

Tenzou ducked his head slightly. "I'm sorry. It's...been a really interesting night."

"I bet."

Kakashi's voice had just the slightest edge to it. It made Tenzou feel terrible. Kakashi had, technically, dicked him around for a good two weeks, but it hadn't been with malicious intentions. He felt like keeping Kakashi dangling in this particular situation was cruel.

"He's a nice guy and he obviously means well. But, he's just an acquaintance." Tenzou explained, looking up at Kakashi with sincerity. "No one comes close to you."

Kakashi turned to Tenzou, catching his eye. Emotion glittered there, strong and unhindered. It made Tenzou's breath catch, made him glad he'd been honest as soon as possible. Kakashi obviously appreciated it more than he could actually explain with words. Tenzou felt fingers ghost across his chin, and he almost threw himself against his captain for a kiss he suddenly desperately wanted.

"Do whatever is best." Kakashi's words were thick and certain, communicating how he didn't want Tenzou jeopardizing the mission just to placate his own nervousness.

"Oh, we're going to have to re-decide what is best, 'Miko'." Tenzou grumbled with obvious aggravation. Kakashi looked concerned, but he turned his head and focused on getting back to the hotel as fast as possible. They didn't have much further to go.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, for fucking _real_?" Genma groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Unfortunately." Tenzou sighed, glancing around the table at his teammates. "The way Tama has been acting, it makes sense. He's always by himself, he wants nothing to do with his father, and...err." Tenzou cut himself off, suddenly intensely embarrassed. Everyone caught it. Everyone grinned.

"And he's tried to fiddle with your fondly bits?" Genma supplied, not at all embarrassed.

"NO. He has not." Tenzou answered though the palm of his hand that he had slapped onto his face. "But he's made it clear that he's interested. YES, _yes,_ you were all right." he sighed at Genma and Gai's victorious expressions.

"I guess obliviousness is his kink."

Tenzou whipped a pillow at Genma, who artfully dodged it with a wicked grin.

"The real question is..." Kakashi started, and when everyone had calmed down and matured back to their actual ages, he continued. "...What do we do now? Technically, we can abort the mission due to false information. I can't see us doing that."

The table was silent, as all agreed with their captain.

"So. We concentrate our forces on Tama. We can divide into two teams; one will be on during the day, and one at night. The festival is only another two days, so we can protect him 24/7 easily until then."

Three silent nods accompanied Kakashi's suggestion.

"I work well at night, as I know Genma also does, so we will be the night watch. Tenzou, since you have such a successful relationship with our client so far, it only makes sense for you to spend the day with him." Kakashi suggested, levelling Tenzou with a hard stare, his look and his tone basically ordering Tenzou to deal with his uncomfortable situation properly. Tenzou kind of wanted to punch Kakashi in the stomach. Yes, he had just reassured Kakashi that he had nothing to worry about, and obviously Kakashi believed him. However, it seemed a little unnecessary and self sabotaging to deliberately stick Tenzou with Tama ALL DAY when the guy obviously had feelings for him, and them being together_ obviously_ made Kakashi uncomfortable.

"Do you really think that's best?" Tenzou asked, a feeling in his gut telling him this conversation was not going to end well. "Adding fuel to the fire will just worsen the situation."

"What's the matter? You can't handle him?"

Tenzou rubbed his temple in irritation and Gai and Genma made themselves as small as possible.

"I just think it's cruel. You're asking me to spend excessive amounts of time with him."

"Really? I don't remember saying that. Gai can be the one to talk to him, you can watch from the shadows."

Tenzou levelled Kakashi with an 'are you serious?' glare, leaning on the table towards his captain. "Gai's cover is that he's practically mute. How is that going to work?"

Kakashi leaned in right back, his cold, hard stare so withering Gai and Genma recoiled instinctively.

"_Make_ it work."

Tenzou and Kakashi glared absolute ice daggers at each other from across the table while their two teammates basically wished they were anywhere else on earth.

"...Would you guys like to discuss this alone...?" Genma squeaked.

"No. Tenzou has his orders. This meeting is over."

Tenzou practically leaped up from the table, he stood so quickly, jarring his glass of sake. "I guess I should get some sleep, then." he hissed, whirling around and basically storming off to his small apartment. Gai stood slowly and bowed lightly to his friends, obviously trying not to be awkward.

"I, ah...shall also rest. Good luck tonight, my friends." he murmured, then slipped away as well.

Genma crossed his arms, cocked his head and gave Kakashi a blatant "WTF?" look.

Kakashi shot him a glare that told him not to push him. Genma couldn't have cared less. He slid along the table until he was at Kakashi's shoulder, close enough to whisper so that no one else could hear.

"You are only hurting yourself with this shit, brother."

Kakashi didn't respond. He didn't even blink. He just stared straight ahead and sipped his sake.

"I think I get what you're doing, but its unnecessary. Both of you guys are obviously on shaky, newborn legs with whatever the hell is going on, so pushing each other over all the time is no way to get anywhere."

Kakashi finally turned to Genma. "You should get ready for tonight."

His friend sighed, shook his head, and headed to his room to gear up. Freakin' amateur.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi and Genma left for their sure to be excruciatingly boring night shift a few minutes after the super awkwardest meeting of all time. Genma had to ask Tenzou of Tama's whereabouts since he was the one with the chakra fix on him, but after that they were good to go.

An hour into the night had Tenzou wide awake and rolling around on his soft bed with agitation. The way Kakashi had acted at the meeting made it seem like their short conversation about Tama meant nothing at all. The way Kakashi had looked at him made it seem like he believed Tenzou, but now...now it seemed like he was being tested. As if Kakashi was forcing him into a situation where he would constantly have to assert himself and their slow-building relationship. It wasn't fair at all. Tenzou felt like he was the one constantly jumping through hoops while Kakashi called all the shots. Kakashi was the one who got "time to think things through" while Tenzou waited around with baited breath on the sidelines. Kakashi was the one who initiated all the flirting, and decided when they weren't allowed to flirt at all. Kakashi was the one who got to have his fill when he wanted it, and Tenzou was just expected to roll with it and get whatever he could when he could. Sure, Tenzou had some third wheel obviously interested in him, but Tenzou had told Kakashi he meant nothing to him, and now Kakashi was forcing them together as if to make Tenzou suffer for ever having made him feel jealousy at all.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

"Tenzou..."

He blinked in confusion at hearing Gai call his name.

"Yes?"

"I can feel your anger from here. You've been tossing for over an hour."

Shit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up."

Gai chuckled softly. "You do not have to apologize. I understand."

Tenzou turned completely red. Great. His drama was everyone's drama.

"Kakashi...I've known him since we were children. He is my rival, of course, but truly I consider him to be my closest friend. As someone who has been trying to get close to him for years, I assure you it is not easy for anyone. And, might I also mention that I have never seen him willingly attempt a romantic relationship with anyone before you."

Tenzou let that soak in. It sounded extremely romantic, but in a practical sense, it explained a lot.

"He has been hesitant to form bonds the entire time that I have known him. To be quite honest, I did not see him truly accept me as an attempted friend until I almost died on a mission when we were younger." Gai mused, chuckling at the memory. "He has gotten much better, but he was quite reserved and antisocial when I came upon him years ago. It has taken him quite some time to change his tunes, and although he is much better, some of his old cold ways have lingered. Please, do not take offensive to his...odd character. Talk to him, tell him if you're uncomfortable, but do not be angry."

Tenzou stared at the ceiling as Gai talked, grateful to his friend for sharing such intimate information about Kakashi. Not that you needed a genius I.Q. To see that Kakashi was unusual, but Gai's words soothed him regardless. It made him feel like he wasn't doing something horribly wrong that was keeping the situation complicated.

"Thank you. I'll talk to him." Tenzou whispered. He could almost hear Gai smile.

"Goodnight." his teammate whispered back, and both of them went quiet.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenzou and Gai were woken the next morning by the sound of Genma bursting through the door, sighing in aggravation and flopping down onto his bed.

"SO. BORING."came the muffled shout from around Genma's pillow.

Well. Maybe the daytime shift wasn't so bad after all.

The two shinobi rose and were greeted by an even more welcome sight than a frustrated Genma; room service. Tenzou could really get used to this kind of treatment.

The three friends sat down around the table to breakfast, which Genma wolfed down so fast he barely stopped to breathe.

"Where is Kakashi...?" Tenzou asked meekly.

Genma swallowed what was in his mouth and shook his head. "I think he went to talk to the council man, Maiku. Kakashi doesn't appreciate being bullshitted. I think he wants to grill him for more info in his own way."

Tenzou actually felt sort of sorry for Maiku if that was the case. Being on Kakashi's bad side was emotional, mental and probably physical suicide. He kind of deserved it, though, so whatever.

Kakashi didn't show up for another 30 minutes. He glided in through the doors looking the most haggard Tenzou had ever seen him. He plopped down at the table, blinked slowly, then made some sort of strange hand gesture towards the tea.

"...Mmnn...yah..."

Tenzou snorted and poured him some. "How did it go?"

Kakashi accepted his cup from Tenzou with what the mokuton user assumed was supposed to be a smile, but it kind of looked like he needed to burp. "Fine. The village that will supposedly act out vengeance on our client is the Flower village. They are extremely peaceful."

Gai threw up his arms. "What is the issue, then?"

"Well. I, personally, think that Maiku is projecting his own feelings onto the situation. He seems to be more upset with his son than anyone else. His passion makes it difficult to tell if he's lying or not. I sense something is off, though. It doesn't make sense for him to hide so much information about the mission. He says its for diplomatic reasons, but mission stats are confidential between all parties involved. If he wanted to keep Flower and Waterfall village's drama off the record, he shouldn't have hired ninja from outside the country. Mist would have helped them, and the Mizukage is supposed to be privy to the messes between villages anyway." Kakashi took a sip of his tea. "However. We don't have all of the answers, so we'll continue with the mission on high alert."

"Kakashi, how did you get all of that info out of him? He was stubborn as hell last night." Tenzou marvelled.

Kakashi's lazy expression did not waver, but there was a definite twinkle to his eye. "I have a way with words."

"By words, do you mean kunai's?" Genma asked innocently.

Kakashi placed a startled hand to his heart with a lazy, injured look. "Me? Threaten civilians? I don't know what to say."

"I believe we should be getting to our rounds, my friends." Gai laughed, standing from the table. "Will you be ready to go in around ten minutes, Tenzou?"

"Sure." the mokuton user replied easily. As he stood, he felt someone grab his wrist and put practically all of their weight onto his arm. He yelped and tipped to the side before regaining his balance. Tenzou glanced down at Kakashi, who was sprawled on the table, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes so convincing his ninken would be jealous.

"I'm tired. Help me to my bed." 

Tenzou rolled his eyes with a smile and knelt down next to his captain. He grabbed the copy-nins arm, wrapped it around his shoulders and gripped his side. As he stood, he carried most of Kakashi's weight on his torso.

"I have a feeling you have been through far worse than 24 hours without sleep, Kakashi-senpai."

"Maa...I also have a stomach ache."

Tenzou laughed as he guided his obviously exaggerating captain to his little apartment. "Poor thing."

He sat on the side of the bed and slowly eased Kakashi onto his back. When his captain was laying down, they simply remained still and looked at each other. There was just something about laying down that made Kakashi even more attractive. Maybe because of what it insinuated, but...Tenzou felt himself drawn in again, like he always was. He could sense the heavy atmosphere returning between them as Kakashi's eyes burned into his.

"I think...there's a lot we need to talk about, Senpai." Tenzou whispered softly, placing his hand gently over Kakashi's chest. "I don't think we're communicating very well."

For a moment, Kakashi looked away, as if he was slightly ashamed of himself. "You're right."

"I'm...sorry, if I made you feel-"

"-No." Kakashi cut in firmly. "You didn't make me feel anything. That was me."

Tenzou, surprised, stared at Kakashi. Slowly a warm, affectionate smile spread across his face. His large, almond shaped eyes danced. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kakashi's lips, who returned it eagerly. Tenzou realized he was technically breaking his own "No PDA" rule, but the moment had been far too perfect.

Tenzou pulled away with a slight protesting 'tsk' from Kakashi. He laughed, kissing his captain on the cheek. "We're not alone, Senpai."

"They can't hear us..."

"Yes, we can." Genma chimed with open amusement instead of annoyance. "But this is a lot less awkward than when you guys fight."

Tenzou blushed and Kakashi just shrugged. It amazed the mokuton user at how little really got to Kakashi.

"Are you ready for our mission, Tenzou? Poor Tama could be getting attacked as we speak! Or...well, as you two canoodle, really..."

"OKAY!" Tenzou called, cutting off that train of thought right quick. "Coming!" he smiled down at Kakashi and promptly walked out into the open, trying to look like it didn't embarrass the hell out of him when Gai was so blatant about his and Kakashi's realtionship.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to Tenzou, the two shinobi found Tama in no time at all. Thankfully, he was safe and whole, because if he'd actually been attacked Tenzou would have felt like a sack of shit.

Tama caught sight of Tenzou and shot him a smile so warm the mokuton user felt like someone took a 'guilt' glove and punched him in the stomach with it. He didn't know WHY he felt so bad, as he had done nothing to lead Tama on. It's not like he'd held his hand and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

The thought struck Tenzou, kind of out of left field, that maybe he just wasn't used to getting so much romantic attention. It was probably normal for someone to be interested in you, at least some times, but Tenzou hadn't really had the social mileage to experience it. Having two attractive people interested in him in such a short amount of time was crossing his wires. He really needed to get out more often...

"Good morning, Tama. Nice to see you." Tenzou greeted with a smile, one that he tried to keep polite and not too friendly. Apparently he failed miserably if the way Tama smiled back at him was any indication.

"Hanj. I was hoping to see you today; I thought maybe we could go back to the park." The blue eyed south suggested with his warm smile.

"Sure! My friend Yu is with me, though. You don't mind if he accompanies us, do you?"

The only indication that Tama was disappointed was the slightest drop of his face. Otherwise, he nodded without complaint. "Of course."

Gai stepped forward and bowed so suddenly and so low that Tenzou had to pretend to cough to cover his laugh. Tama seemed to be equally as amused by the sullen shinobi's intensity. "It's fine, indeed." he added.

The three young men headed through the crowd, attempting to stick together through the thick mass of people milling about the grounds. Tenzou was amazed at how busy the festival had gotten, but since this was the second last day, he supposed it made sense. He stuck extra close to Tama, as the proximity people were getting to him made him extremely nervous. This was the perfect moment for someone to strike without being noticed.

He looked over Tama's shoulder at Gai, sent him what he hoped was a 'you doing ok?' look, and was relieved when Gai nodded seriously. Tenzou really wanted to get them out of this crowd.

"Tama, maybe we should choose another route? I'm feeling a little claustrophobic.."

"I hear yah. We can go through the back of those shrines." He suggested, turning to make his way over. Tenzou followed closely and noticed Gai lag slightly behind. The taijutsu master was usually extremely quick, so Tenzou assumed he did so on purpose. As he hurried to stay at Tama's side, he noticed a random man dart out of the crowd and come up behind them quickly. He barrelled forward so fast he was moments away from smashing into Tama's side. Tenzou did not like that and quickly jumped between them right as he was about to hit Tama.

The stranger had obviously not been expecting that, and let out a startled 'oof' as he quickly ground to a halt, mere inches from Tenzou. The mokuton user took the opportunity to 'accidentally' bump up against their assailant, and just as he'd suspected, he felt the sharp jab of a kunai or some sort of knife at the mans side. Tenzou held his ground and the stranger glared at him.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry, friend." Tenzou murmured, his eyes narrowed. "I was just trying to get past you."

"Well, then _move_." the man bit back. Tenzou noticed a scar on his forehead that was almost covered by a headband.

"Just curious...why are you carrying a weapon at a festival?" Tenzou enquired with the utmost innocence. The man instantly stiffened.

"I always carry it with me. There are bandits everywhere on the road. Do you have a problem?"

"No problem. You may want to leave it at your hotel next time, though. It's quite suspicious, as I'm sure you're aware."

The two shinobi glared at each other so heatedly and for so long that Tama stepped forward cautiously.

"Ah...Hanj? Everything alright?"

The man took that ice breaker as his opportunity to snort loudly and spin away from Tenzou.

He came face to face with Gai.

The ANBU shinobi said nothing, just stared evenly at the stranger, his arms crossed tensely across his chest. The man side stepped, obviously perturbed, and stormed off silently. Gai and Tenzou exchanged looks as Tama glanced between them with obvious confusion.

"What was that...?" he asked, his eyes wide. Tenzou turned to him with a smile.

"Nothing. We just didn't like his attitude. You didn't see, but he was about to knock you over, he was running by so fast."

"Oh..." Tama responded, but the two shinobi noted how nervous he looked. "Ah, well, you're right. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Let's continue to the park, shall we?" Tenzou suggested, trying to keep the mood light to ease Tama's mind. The young man nodded, looking a little more placated, and together the three continued on their way. The crowd was considerably thinner further along, so Tenzou was able to see the people around them far easier. He was, obviously, on extremely high alert. Someone had probably just tried to kill Tama. The situation was as bad as Maiku had thought.

Movement caught Tenzou's eye and he whipped his head around. He had no idea where the hell a cloaked figure had come from, but he was running straight for Tama and his hand was clenched around something under his cloak. If Tenzou's life was easier, he would have just wood released the douchebag into next year. Unfortunately, the mission was overcomplicated and he had to act 'like a civilian'. All Tenzou had time to do was throw himself between them and catch the mans arm. He used his body weight to spin the attacker as much as possible, but his enemy still manage to slice Tenzou's side cleanly with his kunai. Tenzou cursed and tossed the man as far as he could throw him without using chakra. Their enemy spun around on his heel, his balance thrown off. He didn't have time to recover, as Gai grabbed him by the throat, whipped his arm back and punched him so hard in the face that his head cracked back with a loud 'snap'.

"HANJ!" Tama cried, running to Tenzou's side. The mokuton user had dealt with far worse than a stabbed side, so he was still standing, wound up and ready to fight. He realized, at seeing Tama's horror, that this was not normal for a civilian. Gai threw the ninja to the ground and repeatedly, sloppily punched him in the face. There was a crowd gathering and a few brave men were running to help him, so Tenzou assumed he would be alright.

To keep up appearances, Tenzou fell to one knee and clutched his side dramatically. "Ah...I'm...I'm fine..."

Tama bent down, placing both his hands over Tenzou's wound. "You're not fine, damnit. I can't believe this..."

Tenzou was only sort of paying attention to Tama, as his wound wasn't even close to fatal, but instead had his eyes set on Gai. He had effectively pummelled their attacker senseless, and quite a few people had figured out what was going on and were helping him restrain the enemy. Tenzou noted a couple of men slap Gai on the back and give him a roaring thumbs up. If only they knew Gai could have killed that bastard with one punch if he'd been able to. Perhaps the man who attacked them was actually a half decent ninja, but he'd clearly NOT been expecting anyone to protect Tama, and Gai had gotten a clean hit without any effort at all.

After around ten minutes a doctor finally tended to Tenzou's wound. She commented, VERY LOUDLY, about his rock hard abs and asked him what the hell his secret was.

"Uhh...I lift...a lot of wood..."

She laughed and patted his stomach uncomfortably close to his wound. "Well, damn. I'm surprised that knife even made a dent, . Clearly I should get my husband to chop more wood, haha!"

Tenzou laughed nervously. She finally left after giving him some antibiotic cream and a few clean bandages for later. Gai was still being interviewed by around fifteen people about his bravery. He looked like he was desperately trying not to leap up and shout about his youth and his victory and the power of friendship. Tenzou felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tama staring at him with a look on his face that Tenzou could only peg as searching.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Tama. I'm fine, don't worry."

The other man paused, looking like he wasn't sure if he should continue. "That was incredibly brave of you and your friend. Really...really brave."

Taking Tama's tone, his questions and his body language into account, Tenzou surmised he was catching onto them quite quickly. Either he knew his father really well, or he was incredibly perceptive. Although, Tenzou assumed it wasn't exactly brain surgery figuring out that people you met only two days ago being selfless enough to take a knife for you probably wasn't all that common.

He smiled anyway. "It's nothing. I acted instinctively."

"You've got great instincts. And Yu has a mean right hook. And a left hook, actually..."

Tenzou let him finish talking before he blinked up at him in confusion. "Is something wrong, Tama...?"

It really looked like Tama wanted to say something, but at the last second, his entire body relaxed. He broke out into a smile. "I'm very grateful." he whispered.

"It's al-"

Tenzou was promptly cut off when Tama kissed him confidently. It took Tenzou completely by surprise and he froze instantly, his eyes wide. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Literally dozens of people were staring at them in shock. He couldn't just toss the poor guy off of him and utterly humiliate him.

Thankfully, he didn't have long to worry about it. Tama broke the kiss and winked at him. Tenzou stared, his mouth slightly open, his entire face red.

"...Uh...you didn't...have to do that..."

Tama merely grinned impishly. "How could I resist?"

Maiku appeared a moment later and spared Tenzou any further distress. "Tama! What the hell happened? Oh..." he gasped, looking down at Tenzou, a large bloody gauze taped to his side. He whirled around on his son. "Get to the council chambers immediately. You!" he called, pointing to Gai. "Accompany him."

Gai looked incredulous at how he was being spoken to, but he sighed and nodded regardless. He waved to his adoring fans and walked up to Tenzou, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and his eyes told Tenzou he meant more than just the wound. Tenzou closed his eyes buried his face in his hands.

"Yes..." came the muffled reply. "You can go, don't worry about me. I'll head back to the hotel room."

Gai nodded and turned to Tama. He gently placed his hand at the blue eyed youth's elbow and guided him away from the crowd. Tama sent Tenzou a sympathetic look over his shoulder, than followed Gai's lead.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou reached their hotel room, he was surprised to see Kakashi up and sipping on some tea. He looked like he was going to greet Tenzou casually, but instantly jumped to his feet when he saw the blood on his clothes.

"What happened?"

Tenzou sighed heavily and sank down across from him at the table. "Tama was attacked. I had the guy right in my sights...I could have sent him flying easily. But, all I could do as a civilian was protect Tama. I managed to divert his attack away from my heart, but he still nicked me."

Kakashi walked around the table and sank to his knees in front of Tenzou, moving his jacket and checking his wound. "It's been treated well."

"Yes, a nurse saw to me."

"What happened to the enemy?"

Tenzou smiled brightly. "Gai got him. We caused quite a scene, so a crowd formed quickly and a few people helped him out. The attacker is in the custody of the village. Oh, before this happened, I'm pretty sure I managed to divert an initial attack just minutes before. Someone rushed up to Tama, so I intersected them. I got there far too quickly for him to pull out his weapon, but I felt it against his side under his robes. I couldn't really do much about it, so I just scared him off. I guess they were pretty determined to finish the job today."

Kakashi looked down, obviously frustrated. His brows knit together tightly. "I'm sorry, Tenzou. That is a lot for you two to deal with when you can't fight properly."

In response, Tenzou gently pressed their foreheads together. Kakashi's eyes flicked up in surprise. Tenzou merely smiled warmly. "It's not your fault, Kakashi. Breaking up into teams was the only way for us to watch him constantly without tiring ourselves."

"Tired is better than injured." Kakashi grumbled. "I underestimated the situation. We only have one night and one day to go; we'll all stay on him."

Tenzou laughed and ran a comforting hand through Kakashi's hair. "Alright."

Kakashi smiled, grasped Tenzou's hand and kissed the back of it lightly. It sent a whirlwind of butterflies through Tenzou's stomach. He saw so little of Kakashi the last two days that any moment they shared meant a lot to him. Kakashi noticed his affect on Tenzou, his sharp eyes catching his kouhai's in amusement and desire.

The moment was ruined for Tenzou at the memory of how Tama had decided to thank him. It made him feel guilty, despite not initiating or encouraging the kiss. He knew he needed to tell Kakashi. Tenzou took a deep breath, then sighed it out. "Ah...I should...tell you something..."

Kakashi's face fell. He could tell he wasn't going to enjoy the news.

"What?"

"Well...I mean, it was so strange because he was acting weird, like he didn't buy the whole 'civic duty' act I tried to pull on him about why we'd saved him, and then all of a sudden he, uh..."

Kakashi looked unimpressed. Tenzou laughed nervously.

"...Kinda kissed me."

Unimpressed was an understatement.

"Kind of?"

"Well. He...full on...kissed me. BUT, I think there was some other kind of motivation to it, you should have seen...ah...nevermind."

Kakashi actually looked like he was trying not to do something rash. Tenzou had never seen that kind of look on his face before. His captain always looked calm and in control, like nothing could ever bother him. This bothered him.

"Please, it's nothing, Kakashi. I honestly think he's onto us, as in, he knows we may have been hired to protect him. I think we did the best we could with our restrictions, but you have to admit, people you've only known for two days who are supposed to be wealthy, coddled merchant children risking their lives to save you is pretty unthinkable. He already thought it was weird that I was "in shape". Then there's Gai...imagine seeing someone who is supposed to be socially awkward knock someone unconscious without thinking about it."

Kakashi sighed loudly. "Well. This is also my fault, so I can't really be upset."

Tenzou cocked an eyebrow. He had a feeling Kakashi hadn't paid attention to what he said.

"You told me to ease up on you and Tama, but I was being stubborn, so I didn't. Now he got a kiss in. Fine. I hope he enjoyed it."

Kakashi stood suddenly, Tenzou slightly worried about what was going to happen. "Ah...Senpai?"

"Genma should be back soon. I'm going to go check the situation out."

Tenzou stood, too, then winced in pain. "Senpai, don't say anything to him."

The copy-nin smirked. "Maybe."

"Kakashi-senpai..."

With an evil grin, Kakashi turned and walked towards the door. Tenzou knew he was dodging the question on purpose to make him squirm. Squirm he did.

It seemed the universe had other plans, however. Just as Kakashi got close enough to the door to open it, it swung open on its own. Genma came in with Gai leaning heavily on his shoulder, his side also patched up. Both Tenzou and Kakashi gasped simultaneously.

"Gai!" Tenzou shouted. "What...? They attacked Tama again?"

"Yeah..." Gai murmured as Genma gently let him down onto a cushion, Kakashi helping to support him. "We almost made it to the council chambers when three of them appeared out of the crowd. I do not understand why they are suddenly attacking so much, and in broad day light. It seems unnecessary. One person, at night, could do the job just fine."

Kakashi knelt beside Gai, obviously concerned. "Is it bad?"

"No, my friend. It's not a serious wound." Gai grinned. "I got creative. There was a fountain near by, and splashing can cover up quite a bit. I ended up half drowning two of them."

"And the third?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Gai sighed and pointed to his injury. "I ran out of ideas."

Kakashi suddenly looked furious. He stood again, glaring down at the floor. Tenzou almost physically recoiled, his captain was damn intimidating when he looked so angry.

"This ends now. No one else is getting hurt for nothing." He dodged around his two kneeling friends and headed straight for the door. "No one leave." he tossed over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Tenzou put a hand on Gai's knee. "Do you need anything?"

"Water would be quite nice!"

Tenzou went to fetch the pitcher in the room. He couldn't believe two high level shinobi had gotten injured on the same day, just because they weren't allowed to act like ninja.

"This is pretty fucked." Genma sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"At least it is almost over." Gai offered happily. "Just tonight and tomorrow."

"Well. Now we know why they're paying us so much money."

Tenzou and Gai nodded in agreement. Yes, indeed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	12. Getting Down to Business

NC-17 Warning.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maiku shuffled around his office in one of the worst moods he could ever remember being in. He'd just had to talk sense into around a dozen concerned, over dramatic citizens, half of whom were losing their metaphorical shit due to his brilliant son, Tama. Maiku just could NOT believe he had gone through so much damn trouble just for that idiot to ruin it all in about four seconds. Why did he even bother.

He turned to file his incident report and nearly leaped out of his skin.

"AHH! Oh...oh, sweet blessed...why wouldn't you just use the door..." Maiku panted, a hand clutched over his strained heart.

Kakashi remained silent from his crouched position on the window ledge. Like water, he slipped down and landed so lightly on his toes that it was completely inaudible. His grace seemed to perturb Maiku further. He did not change his startled position at all, and regarded Kakashi as if he was a snake poised to strike.

"I'm glad to see your son wasn't injured." Kakashi commented airily, slowly advancing on the counselor. "He seems nice."

Maiku backed away with every step Kakashi took. "Look, we already went over this. I told you everything I-"

"-Told us everything? You have been nothing but dishonest." the copy-nin interrupted, the fake jovial smile he flashed the counselor making the other man recoil slightly. "'Hanj' and 'Yu' are two of the most talented shinobi I have ever met. And yet, they were both injured during a routine protection mission."

Kakashi seemed to tire of slowly whittling away at Maiku's decency and rushed up to him. In less than a second, they were standing toe to toe, with the counselor looking like he was about to scream for help. "Do you really think it is of the best interest to the protection of your son for half of his body guards to be unfit to protect him? And I do not mean just physically. The most important aspect to a successful mission is being prepared. We were not prepared."

Maiku's mouth formed a few empty words before he cleared his throat and was able to continue without whimpering. "Listen. I, ah...understand your frustration, which is why I am going to lift the 'civilian' err..portion of this mission and allow you all to act as you will." the counselor offered with a large, exaggerated smile. "It is only fair."

Kakashi stared down at him with obvious distaste . "How thoughtful."

The loud, forced laugh that echoed through the room made even Maiku shudder at himself. "Yes, yes, well...you've done such a wonderful job already."

Silence echoed between them. The smallest bead of sweat collected at Maiku's brow and slowly travelled down the side of his face. Kakashi let him stew in anxiety for a few more loaded seconds before he continued.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Tama kissing Hanj in public, would it?"

Maiku swallowed loudly. He winced. Obviously, the council man was trying to keep his cool, and he knew he was failing miserably. In his own defense, he had never been openly intimidated by a high level shinobi before. Considering the circumstances, he thought he was doing pretty good. He considered trying to cover himself up, but the sharp intelligence in Kakashi's eyes told him that to do so would be a gigantic mistake.

"Ah. Well, perhaps. What does it really matter, though? You are free to protect him in any way you wish. That is all that matters. I can even provide a uniform for you and your team, to protect your identities."

With a loud sigh, Kakashi rubbed one of his temples absently with his index finger. He looked like he was fighting for control of his temper, which did nothing to ease Maiku's distress. "I have a theory; correct me if I'm wrong. You wanted us to be undercover so that no one would know what happened between Waterfall and Flower. Which, may be fine. But, you didn't want it for any real diplomatic reasons, but merely because you are ashamed of your son and are desperately trying to hide the fact that he likes men instead of women." Kakashi levelled him with a glare. "I doubt I'm wrong, though."

The shuffling of Maiku's feet gave away his desperately quick mental scrambling to decide how to deal with the situation. Suddenly, his own personal indignant anger seemed to win over. His entire face bloomed into a splotchy red hue, his body language betraying how cornered he actually felt.

"You have absolutely no idea what it takes to run a village. You also seem to have no idea what kind of danger Tama would have been in if people found out how he royally screwed us. The entire village would turn against him! We made an enemy of another village because he couldn't just suck it up and make one small sacrifice for the good of Waterfall."

Kakashi seemed completely unswayed.

"Turn against him...or you? Were you afraid they would blame you too, and want you fired? For Tama to take such a strong stance, I am more than certain he was willing to accept the consequences. You, however, were not."

Maiku's jaw hung loosely from its hinges. He, obviously, just got owned. Kakashi shrugged, turning to head back to the window. "Thankfully for you, we're quite good at our jobs. You don't have to worry about Tama's safety any longer. What you tell your village as to the reason Tama needs protection is up to you. Since you're so apt at lying, I don't see why you wouldn't continue."

Kakashi leaped up to the window ledge, but paused before he jumped through. "Oh. I expect those uniforms to be brought to our hotel room."

Maiku seethed with rage.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, come ON!" Genma growled, throwing his arms up. Kakashi's reiteration of his conversation with Maiku was, predictably, not going over well. "Nothing about this mission makes any damn sense."

"That's because it was designed around Maiku's pride, and not the protection of his son." Kakashi explained calmly. Mostly because his rage had already been vented. "This entire mission would have been handled differently otherwise."

Tenzou sighed. "I am actually surprised the Hokage accepted this mission, it is so full of holes."

"It isn't uncommon for the mission details to be vague, but only if the client is present on the mission to fill in those holes. Maiku supplied us with nothing."

Everyone shook their heads with various disproving sounds of irritation.

"Fine. What do we do now?" Genma leaned back against the wall and folded his hands behind his head. "Do you want to blow the whistle on the whole undercover thing and just surround Tama with body guards? It'll deter further attacks, at least in public. Which, honestly, is what it sounds like Maiku wants."

"I don't think Maiku knows what he wants." Kakashi grumbled. "But I was also thinking of that. I'm beginning to really feel for Tama. He's in tight situation, and all because he had the guts to go against a very old, outdated system. Arranged marriages for the sake of village ties are extremely uncommon these days. I do want to make sure this mission is set on the right track, for him."

Teznou exchanged a very pleased smile with Kakashi at his captains words. Tenzou had a good feeling about Tama from the beginning, and he knew Kakashi would have too, if the circumstances were different. It made him feel warm and fuzzy to see that Kakashi had come to terms with Tama on his own.

"Why can't they just draft up an agreement? No one needs to get married; just shake hands, exchange some weapons and move on. I don't get it."

"Marriage is a very old method of uniting villages." Kakashi explained to Genma. "It's just for the symbolism, really. They could make another agreement, but perhaps Flower feels slighted. Waterfall now has four of their ninja in prison, though. That would be a good bargaining chip."

"I propose we act as hired body guards. It would make sense, given the attacks, and it also gives the village the impression that Waterfall had not seen the attacks coming, and needed to hire someone to watch Tama as a result of the threat." Gai offered. "Which means the Council has the opportunity to cover up the marriage fiasco and protect Tama's reputation. What they will tell them is beyond me."

Tenzou suddenly sighed loudly, looking distraught. "I think Tama kissed me when he did to help us. I saw how upset he was that we were injured. I think he did it on purpose to take the pressure off of keeping us undercover. If his 'big secret' is out in the open, it basically moots the point of Maiku trying to cover everything up. I hope he doesn't suffer because of that."

"Wouldn't people know about the marriage, though...? I mean, if they were so gun-ho about it, they wouldn't have kept it a secret. If everyone knows he's into dudes, wouldn't they automatically assume the marriage was a bust?" Genma tentatively suggested.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Maybe." Kakashi whispered. "We'll continue with our plan. It's the best solution we have; it gives Tama the most protection, its the most logical step for a village to take given the situation, and makes things far easier on us. What happens to Tama and how the Council handles the village is unfortunately out of our control." A fact that Kakashi looked genuinely sorry about. Despite looking like he cared about nothing that was going on in his immediate vicinity all the time, Kakashi was actually an extremely passionate person who took most things to heart. The situation was unfair and Kakashi didn't like it. But, he also knew when he was helpless, and this was one of those times.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Kakashi threw to the room. Everyone gently shook their heads, and Kakashi stood, signalling the end of the meeting. "We'll be getting some kind of uniform from Maiku. We will look like mercenaries that way. I like the idea of not associating our village with this mission. It would raise a lot of eyebrows that Waterfall went as far as Fire Country to hire help. Until then, I would like for Genma and I to keep a long distance watch over Tama. We don't know that the attacks are over, and while he is technically safe in the council right now, he won't be when he gets back to his home. Gai and Tenzou, rest a little longer and wait for the uniforms. It'll be night time soon, so we won't need them now, but you'll need them for the morning. We'll see how you both feel then."

"I feel starved..." Genma grumbled.

Everyone glanced at each other. The general looks of astonished 'oh, me too's' convinced the team that dinner was in order. Kakashi decided he would handle that as well.

"Gai, Genma; go order dinner."

Two unimpressed stares answered him. Kakashi gently rolled his eyes. "Maa. I want to talk to Tenzou in private."

Genma snickered, but Gai looked quite happy. "Aha! We must let the two young lovers placate their mysterious hearts through the power of eloquent speech and united minds!"

The look on Genma's face could only have been crafted after years of listening to Gai's exaggerated exclamations. ".._.what_? What do you ever even say?"

Gai cleared his throat. "Let us leave them in peace." he translated, then grabbed Genma's upper arm and dragged him out of the room. The forceful exit was completely unnecessary as the other ninja posed no resistance whatsoever. He merely sighed with acceptance and allowed himself to be forcefully removed from their lodgings.

When the door was closed, Kakashi turned to Tenzou looking surprisingly shamed. His eyes drooped just a little lower and his mouth was set in a small frown. "I owe you an apology. Your gut was right about Tama and how to deal with him the whole time. I should have just trusted you to do things your way. I'm sorry."

Tenzou thought maybe he had been poisoned by something and was hallucinating. "Ah...well. I was really just...reading the situation, kind of..."

"I know. I wasn't there to read it, so I should have trusted you."

For some reason, Kakashi's apology was making him feel guilty. Maybe it was the hurt look on his captains face that made his heart squeeze so painfully, or maybe Kakashi was just THAT good at manipulation. Both were possible and both could be applied simultaneously.

He smiled up at his captain and placed both his hands on his chest as if to physically restrain his thoughts. "You shouldn't feel bad, Senpai. I don't think I would have acted any differently in your position. If it makes you feel better, he said you were extremely attractive and that you must have women throwing themselves at you constantly. I don't think anyone could ever say anything like that about me."

Kakashi's smile was so warm it made Tenzou shiver slightly. "And yet you're the one he wanted. Why do you think that is?"

"...Uh..." Tenzou found that the soft tone of Kakashi's voice and the way his half lidded eyes seemed to pierce into his soul left him slightly breathless. "I'm...more easily attainable?"

Kakashi's laugh rang pleasantly through the apartment. "No, Tenzou." he breathed. "That's not why."

The atmosphere instantly became thick. It felt like Tenzou's lungs completely seized, his throat constricted, Kakashi's gaze claiming all of his faculties. Time seemed to completely freeze, and it felt like they were back in their room at the ANBU base, in their own village, everywhere that felt familiar and warm. Kakashi gently cupped his face with his hands, grazing his thumbs along his cheeks. They stared into each others eyes for a time that could have been however long, neither had any idea. The moment was so genuine, so calm, but when Kakashi's lips met Tenzou's the kiss was hard and lustful. They both inhaled sharply through their noses, and then Tenzou's hands were shoving back Kakashi's jacket, Kakashi forcing Tenzou backwards by advancing on him, their kiss fast, deep. They bumped into the side of the divide for Kakashi's apartment and spun to correct themselves without flinching. Tenzou felt like he was burning up, like he'd go insane if he didn't have Kakashi now. Their friends could come back at any moment, but he didn't care.

Kakashi kicked Tenzou's feet out from under him when he'd directed him close enough to the bed. He didn't even wait for the brunette to settle on the bed before he crawled on top of him, tossing his half discarded jacket to the ground. He bent his head to kiss Tenzou again, their tongues clashing heatedly. Tenzou's back arched and his chest pressed against Kakashi's as he struggled out of his clothing without separating the sizzling contact between their lips. However, their lungs had other plans. As soon as they broke apart for breath they began shedding clothing in a frenzy, their eyes locked together. Tenzou had never hated layers so much in his life.

Kakashi grinned down at his kouhai as his frustration at being so heavily clothed became apparent. Clearly, Kakashi had more experience being dolled up as he rid himself of his collar, obi, and shirt easily. Tenzou had gotten through half of those layers when Kakashi flattened his hands on Tenzou's stomach and pushed his shirt up, his palms grazing heated flesh. Kakashi's mouth followed his hands, the tip of his tongue drawing a teasing like from the hem of his skirt up to his ribs.

"Senpai..." Tenzou whined, his hand threading roughly through Kakashi's hair. The copy-nin growled and practically tore the rest of Tenzou's clothing off of his body. As soon as he was naked Tenzou surged forward and pressed their bodies together, revelling in the feel of Kakashi's warm skin, his hard muscles and his quaking heartbeat. They kissed again, their hips fitting together and grinding against each other in a natural reflex of their passion. Tenzou moaned against Kakashi's lips, the fire in his groin so strong he nearly begged for it. Begged for him.

Kakashi gripped Tenzou's hair on the back of his head and yanked, exposing his strong neck. He pressed a soft kiss under Tenzou's jaw and worked a gentle trail down to his collar bone. He bit down and dragged his teeth lightly down until he reached Tenzou's pec, where he began to place light kisses to his nipple. He bit down again and felt Tenzou squirm underneath him. He smiled around his flesh, grinding their hips together again, feeling his kouhai respond and the electric sensation that followed. He wanted Tenzou so badly he could hardly see straight. Kakashi quickly crawled down Tenzou's body, wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and took it into his mouth till his lips touched his own hand.

"_Ah_!" Tenzou gasped, his back arching, eyes squeezing shut. He reached back and raked a hand through his hair, gripping the strands tightly with the waves of pleasure that wracked his body. "Oh, Senpai...oh..." he whispered, breathed, as Kakashi sucked his way back up and flicked his tongue over the head of Tenzou's penis. Tenzou's hips buckled. Kakashi drew his lips down again, tongue swirling. He knew Tenzou wouldn't last long like this, so he pawed behind him for his discarded jacket. Kakashi was pretty sure he should have won some kind of porn medal at actually finding his pocket and producing the oil he'd stashed there 'just in case' without missing a beat with his lips. He brought his hand back up and gently pressed against Tenzou's entrance with his fingers. He could hear Tenzou's breath catch at the contact.

Kakashi lifted his head, releasing Tenzou's cock. "Do you want this?" he purred, pushing the tips of his fingers into Tenzou slowly. He felt Tenzou shift, saw him lift himself up, felt their foreheads press together and his strong arms encircle his shoulders. He hadn't been expecting that, but he loved it, made him want Tenzou more. Wanted to fuck away his sweetness.

"Yes, Senpai...please..."

Kakashi kissed Tenzou's cheek while he lubricated his fingers. He pushed one finger in and met no resistance, only tight warmth. He pulled out slowly, heard Tenzou's breath quicken and felt him clench around his finger. He wanted him, alright. It almost burned Kakashi alive how Tenzou responded to him, like he'd want anything as long as he gave it. He added another finger, rotated them, felt Tenzou stiffen slightly before he relaxed. Kakashi could hear Tenzou's heart beating frantically in his chest. He placed his hand on Tenzou's shoulder and gently guided him down to press his back against the bed. The mokuton user wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and the copy-nin gripped his thighs and pulled them up, angling his hips. He freed one hand to position himself against Tenzou, and as he pressed in, he felt his kouhai clench around him as he sucked in a breath. Kakashi waited, Tenzou relaxed, and he slid all the way in to the hilt. Stars exploded behind his eyes, and Kakashi let out a low groan at the tight warmth around him. He wondered how he was going to control himself. He had never craved someone so much in his life.

Kakashi gripped Tenzou's thighs again and rocked into his body, rolling his hips, pulling out, and rocking in again. Tenzou gripped the sheets beneath him as pleasure began to coil and burn in his abdomen and up his spine. He clenched around Kakashi and moved with him, their hips rocking together, Kakashi's pace slow and even. Tenzou moaned low in his throat, his back arching.

"Haaa...Senpai..." he breathed, his voice cracking. Kakashi dug his fingers into Tenzou's thighs and quickened his pace, his hips falling into a steady rhythm, their skin slapping together lightly. Tenzou groaned and shot up, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and digging his nails into his back. The mokuton user couldn't think, couldn't see; he could only feel. His entire body was electric, his nerves were on fire, the pleasure in his abdomen building and twisting and surging. He sunk his teeth into the crook of Kakashi's neck and in response, the copy-nin bucked against him so hard Tenzou cried out against his skin.

"_Yes_...yes..." Tenzou panted, and Kakashi responded immediately, slamming into his prostate with a low, raspy moan. Tenzou raked his nails down Kakashi's back with a shrill keen as Kakashi fucked him quickly, and when Tenzou tightened his legs around his waist and sucked on his earlobe, he fucked him hard, too. Both of them were lost in each other, floating in a void. They heard nothing but each others quick breathing, throaty moans, the hitching of breath. They had no sense of time.

A knock sort of registered on their consciousnesses. Kakashi angled Tenzou's hips higher and placed an arm next to Tenzou's head for balance as he bent over him. Tenzou let out a long cry as Kakashi rolled into him hard. The knocking sound cut into their senses. It was enough for Kakashi to slightly raise his head.

"I know you guys could totally be screwing, but you could also be dead, so I'm going to need you to answer the door in the next five seconds."

Tenzou felt his entire face flush so red it amazed him he had blood in any part of his body but his cock. He felt Kakashi pause for just a second, and then he continued, sucking on Tenzou's neck. Tenzou felt himself on the edge, every nerve in his body felt like it was ready to pop. He squirmed, he bit, he dug his nails in deeper.

"Just give us a second." he heard Kakashi say cheerfully all the way at the entrance to the room. It took his muddled brain a moment to realize it was probably a shadow clone. Genma snickered and then he heard the soft sound of the door clicking closed. He moaned loudly.

"Kakashi-senpai..I...hhaaa..."

"Yes..." Kakashi breathed, and after the next few thrusts Tenzou came moaning Kakashi's name into his neck. The copy-nin held him tightly, his thrusts continuing until he gasped, climaxing into Tenzou with his face buried in his hair. They lay still against each other, their breath slowing, their hearts calming. Kakashi placed a gentle kiss against Tenzou's temple and gently untangled their bodies. Tenzou followed his lead with an adorable, dopey smile on his face. Kakashi laughed lightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great." Tenzou answered, his eyes dancing. Kakashi couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss.

"My clone is talking to our fellow teammates outside. You can clean yourself up a bit if you like, they won't come in yet."

All Tenzou wanted to do was lay beside Kakashi, but they couldn't very well do that in the middle of the day on a mission. He blushed slightly, wrapping his pleated skirt around his waist, and padded off to the bathroom. Kakashi quickly dressed himself in his absence. The two of them were able to get back into some kind of tidiness before Genma and Gai waltzed into their room carting their dinners.

"Man, it's probably freakin' cold by now. Great timing." Genma grumbled, sinking down to their dinner table. Gai was silent, but he had a large smile on his face. Tenzou did not want to face him. He was totally embarrassed, although he felt incredible and regretted nothing. He and Kakashi had returned to their room shortly before their friends arrived. The copy-nin gave Tenzou one last, gentle kiss before he winked and strode out into the lions den.

Genma smirked at him.

"You _would_ look that smug, wouldn't you?"

Kakashi blinked in his usual doe-eyed innocent manner. "Don't I always look smug?"

"Whatever, eat your dinner, you perv."

Kakashi and Genma practically wolfed down their meals, as they technically were supposed to be guarding Tama. Tenzou made a meek appearance and was relieved when Genma was too busy inhaling food to needle him. In no time, Kakashi and Genma were ready to go. They stood quickly, Genma waggling his eyebrows at Tenzou as he flew out of the room, and Kakashi smiling down at him warmly.

"We'll be back in the morning." was his goodbye. He nodded to Gai, who grinned back, and then he was gone as well. Tenzou let out a long, content sigh, then nearly smashed his head into the table when he remembered Gai was still in the room. He slapped his hand onto his face. He heard Gai laugh heartily.

"All's well that ends well, eh, Tenzou?"

"...Ah. Yah."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around an hour later a soft knock penetrated the room. Tenzou got up hurriedly to answer it, as he found he had a strange amount of giddy energy he needed to dispel. A young man smiled and held up a long cardboard box. Tenzou lifted the lid slightly and saw what he expected; their 'uniforms'. He took the box, thanked the messenger and shut the door lightly.

"I have a feeling Maiku personally picked out these uniforms." Tenzou commented with a light laugh. He placed the cardboard box on the table and lifted the lid. Gai sat down beside him and peered into the box. Tenzou lifted one up.

Gai's eyes went wide.

"Uh...does he have some kind of vision impediment?"

Tenzou laughed, dropping the uniform right back into the box. "No, Gai. He sees just fine. We should really take this as a compliment."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning when Genma and Kakashi returned from their night watch, Tenzou greeted them with a grin, some tea, and their new uniforms. Genma, naturally, had the first say.

"Sooo...he basically hates our guts."

"Or, he doesn't want to give Tama any ideas." Tenzou laughed.

"The guy didn't hit puberty yesterday..." Genma grumbled, grabbing the offending piece of fabric from Tenzou's lax fingers. "He isn't going to hump our legs if we wear tight pants."

"I guess Maiku never got 'that talk' from his parents." Kakashi commented, sounding as uninterested as ever, though he eyed the uniforms with obvious distaste. "At least no one will recognize us."

The topic of everyone's disapproval and definite distaste was a black, bulky, one piece uniform. The smallest one looked to be about two sizes too big for even the smallest of them, which happened to be Genma. He slipped into it, frowning hard, lifting his arms and watching around three inches of fabric hang down like elephant skin.

"This is utterly unnecessary." he commented with a loud sigh.

"Maa. No one will know how fashionably offensive you are." Kakashi held the matching mask up with a fiendish grin. It was a full fabric face mask, complete with a strangely creepy slit as a mouth hole.

"Kakashi. Is the mask you usually wear breathable?" Tenzou slowly asked, eyeing the mask as if it would come to life and rape his face.

"Yes." He answered simply. Genma shook his head.

"So the guy hides my hard earned, sculpted ass, then gives me a mouth slit for Tama to stick his tongue into? I just don't get it."

It amazed Tenzou that Genma still had the vocal maturity of a teenager, yet was one of the most reliable people he'd ever had the pleasure of associating with. Gai and Kakashi seemed to agree, as their body languages said they were amused, but their facial expressions looked confused and slightly put off.

"Good thing for Maiku that you're going to be on background duty. Tenzou and Gai will stay by Tama's side, and Genma and I will be watching, hidden. If anything happens, we'll be the first to see it, and will be able to act first."

A worried expression flashed across Tenzou's face. "Kakashi-senpai, you and Genma worked all night. My wound is fine, the nurse mostly healed it. I can protect Tama."

"As can I." Gai quickly added. "I have sustained FAR worse than this measly flesh wound. I think that having two guards watching from above is optimal, but let Tenzou and I have the brunt of the work."

"You two have already had the brunt of the work." Kakashi cut in sternly, but the warmth in his voice disarmed his friends. "We can handle a little lack of sleep. There is no reason for you to take on the whole mission."

Tenzou and Gai looked like they were about to protest, but Kakashi put up his hand to stop them. His eyes flashed with affection. "That's an order."

Their shoulders dropped in defeat. Can't argue with that.

The team proceeded to dress themselves in their unflattering, unofficial uniforms. Tenzou tripped on his pant leg and nearly went flying into Gai, but righted himself at the last minute. It was looking so ridiculous he might actually have issues fighting in it.

When they were all zipped up, masks included, they took a moment to survey each other.

And promptly burst out laughing.

Gai fit into his uniform the best out of everyone, since he was the tallest, broadest and most muscular, but that wasn't saying much. The cloth around his ass sagged so much it made him look like an obese 80 year old. His crotch was almost down to his knees. The cloth around his legs bunched so much at his ankles it looked like he had elephant feet. The same essentially went for everyone else.

Kakashi sighed loudly, wiping a tear from his eye. "We can't have this. Gai, pass me my pouch. I have some extra bandages."

The rest of the team followed suit, and after twenty minutes of desperately wrapping themselves, they looked slightly better. They had sectioned off the bagginess to the middle of their limbs, wrapping their calves, forearms and abdomens.

"I look like a giant muffin..." Genma deadpanned.

"Wait, who is watching Tama...?"came the concerned mumble from Tenzou as he ripped off a piece of bandage with his teeth.

"He's hidden inside the council. We will have to get to him soon. Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, scratching at his mask. He was used to cloth on his face, but not this much. And the mouth slit weirded him out.

His team nodded, and he jerked his head to the side to initiate their departure. Gai and Genma took a deep, unhappy breath and shuffled along uncomfortably. Kakashi placed a gentle hand on Tenzou's chest to hold him back a little, then lifted his mask and smiled down at him when the others had left the room.

"I'm sorry...our time together didn't end as romantically as it should have, considering. I'll make it up to you."

Tenzou slowly peeled his mask up, his entire face red at the memory. "Ah...I'm...not complaining."

The smile on Kakashi's face widened with warmth. He leaned down ever so slightly, bringing their faces closer together. "I could eat you alive, Tenzou."

For a few embarrassing seconds, all Tenzou could do was stare with his mouth slightly open. He blinked out of his daze, his flush deepening.

"...Oh..."

Kakashi's smile turned slightly feral.

"When we get back, we'll have our own room. By the time I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk."

With that, Kakashi winked, lowered his mask, and walked out of the room. Tenzou took slightly longer to follow. Thankfully, his pants were extremely baggy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OKAY. So...that took longer than usual because school is back in session. I may have to end this fic a LOT sooner than I originally intended because i'm not going to have the time to write it. That, or I'll take a lot longer between updates. We'll see. Hope ya'll liked!


	13. Bingo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two ninja framed Tama, walking along the busy festival grounds nearly drowning in their own shame. People were, understandably, giving them strange looks. Tenzou had never been so embarrassed and grateful for a mask in his life. He felt doubly worse for Tama, who unfortunately was not in disguise.

"At first I thought our dear captain was being sweet by offering to give us the easier shift. Now I think he was just being his general clever self." Tenzou muttered under his breath. It was loud enough for Tama and Gai to hear, however. The bowl cut shinobi sighed loudly and Tama just smiled.

"It's alright. I'm grateful for your help."

That, somehow, made Tenzou feel worse. He could tell Tama was embarrassed as well, and it made his chest clench with rage. Maiku was such an asshole. He was shaming Tama in the only way he knew how that wouldn't directly link back to him. Probably getting him back for the whole 'kissing another man for half the village to see' incident. The more Tenzou thought about it, the more he assumed Tama probably did that as a bit of revenge as well, even if it was subconscious.

"Have you seen anything suspicious lately?" Tenzou asked his poor client, attempting to talk about lighter subjects. Tama shook his head slowly.

"No. I..." he seemed to choke up slightly, and Tenzou leaned in with concern. "...I'm starting to feel terrible about this whole ordeal. Everything that's happened so far. It's my fault; I was selfish, and now you guys have to clean up the mess."

Gai's arm rocketed forward and his hand crushed Tama's shoulder so tightly the poor guy looked like he was in real pain. "DO NOT GO BACK ON YOUR BRAVE DECISION! YOU SPARED THAT POOR GIRL FROM A LIFE OF LOVELESS MARRIAGE!"

"Shhh!" Tenzou hissed, glancing around nervously. Poor Tama was already sticking out like a sore thumb, no need to draw the villagers attention to his blundered marriage contract.

Tama seemed grateful though. He laughed and patted the iron grip on his shoulder lightly. "Thank you. That's what my thinking was. Apparently both sides of the fence disagreed..."

Tenzou actually had a lot of questions he wanted to ask Tama, but obviously couldn't in public. Besides, they were supposed to be hired body guards. Casual conversation would seem strange.

Someone noticed Tama, stopped, and approached him with a smile. Tenzou and Gai both tensed, but Tama stopped and seemed to incline his head in greeting, indicating he knew their guest.

"Good afternoon, Tama-san. I ah...see you've got a bit of...help with you..." the man gave Tenzou and Gai a very confused once over before he smiled broadly and politely at Tama. "That's good. Yesterday gave us all quite the scare."

Tama bowed slightly in response. "Your concern is appreciated, Gaiko-san. Everything is under control, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Ah, yes. I'm glad help was so readily available. I've been saying for years that we need to get our own ninja! This is exactly why. Can't trust anyone out there."

Tenzou and Gai took the down time as an opportunity to look and 'sense' around a little. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and Tama seemed very comfortable with whoever he was talking to.

"Yes, my father has told me of your proposal. Starting up a ninja academy would be tough with no resident shinobi to teach them. The system is actually quite complicated."

Gaiko waved Tama's logic off with a huff. "Well, we're never going to get anywhere with THAT attitude. Did you find out why they were after you?"

Now Tama looked slightly uncomfortable. Tenzou could tell from the ever so subtle tense of his neck muscles that he didn't want to go there. "You'll have to ask my father, Gaiko-san. I'm being kept quite in the dark."

"Pft, nothing new there, eh?" Gaiko whispered as he elbowed Tama in the ribs playfully. "No need to worry, young man. Soon you'll be old enough to be a councilor as well. Then you can finally have some say in what goes on around here. Can't wait for that!"

Tenzou's eyebrow skyrocketed into his hairline. Huh. Maybe this Gaiko guy was an individual case, but he talked like he knew Tama, knew how the council treated him and favoured him, possibly over his father. If the public opinion was generally like that, than it definitely spiced things up a bit. It made a lot of what Maiku did seem a whole lot sketchier.

While Tenzou was trapped in his own mental world, Tama and Gaiko had finished their conversation. The older man waved goodbye to them as he melted into the crowd. Tama seemed slightly deflated.

"He seemed to like you." Tenzou commented casually. Tama shrugged lightly, picking up their slow gait again.

"I seem to be generally well liked."

Tenzou was so damn tempted to go there, but it was none of his business, so he shouldn't.

He wouldn't.

Don't go there.

Totally going there.

"Better than your father?"

Tama tensed instantly, so much that he actually faltered in his pace. Gai's head snapped over to them, relaxing slightly when no danger was present, but obviously listening much more closely. Tama recovered quickly enough and began walking again. He seemed conflicted as to how to answer.

"...Perhaps some people do."

All sorts of things started tumbling together in Tenzou's head so fast he felt dizzy. "Tama. Did your father know your preferences before he tried to...well...decide your future for you?"

The startled young man almost seemed to physically close in on himself at the question. "I can't say that for sure." he answered hurriedly. Tenzou felt bad for putting him on the spot, but if his new theory was correct, than their entire mission was a complete friggen sham and Maiku was a total nutcase.

"Tama..." Tenzou started quietly, slightly unsure of how to proceed without being insensitive. "Why exactly were you in an arranged marriage? I didn't think those happened much anymore."

The handsome young man turned away from Tenzou, his hands clenched at his sides. "Father wanted to unite our villages. I can't talk to you about our business in detail, I'm sorry."

Tenzou took that as his cue to stop asking questions, and did so. He could tell someone was looking at him and glanced over Tama's shoulder. Gai's expression told him he followed his train of thought. The two leveled each other with eyes loaded with information. When they looked away, both their jaws were set hard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day continued without incident. Around dinner time, Tenzou noticed something flit through the corner of his eye and he instantly, calmly turned to investigate. Kakashi, from his build and body language, was lounging against a tree. Tenzou tapped Gai on the shoulder, told him to watch Tama, and went to meet with his captain.

When he got close enough, Kakashi lazily spoke. "Report."

"Nothing at all. No suspicious behaviour, no attacks." Tenzou walked right up to his captain so that they were only inches apart. "But...I have to talk to you about something."

Strangely, Tenzou somehow knew Kakashi was gently raising one of his eyebrows under his mask. He continued. "I have a feeling there's even _more_ to this mission than what has been revealed. I think Maiku was trying to get rid of Tama by marrying him off. I don't know if it actually had anything to do with creating ties with Flower, or any kind of village matter. I have almost no information to go off of, except a few clues, but I think people favour Tama over Maiku and that trash can't handle it. He thinks his son will unseat him in the Council."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward, his mouth against Tenzou's ear. "What gave you this impression?"

"Someone from the village talking to Tama. He basically, in more words, said he couldn't wait for Tama to be a councilor so _he_ could start making decisions for the village. I asked Tama if people preferred him over his father, and he looked scared and gave me a neutral answer that didn't really answer my question. I asked him if his father knew he preferred men before he arranged for his marriage, and he wouldn't give me a straight answer about that, either. It's just a hunch, but..."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, but it was a heavy silence. "So. There's the potential that Maiku could have been lying about the cause of the marriage. That would moot Flower village's rage towards Waterfall. Why would they go through the trouble of assassinating someone for breaking off a casual marriage..."

More silence fell against them like a lead curtain. The answer was obvious to them both.

"I'll inform our other team mate of your theory. Gather as much information as you can."

"Yes, Senpai." Tenzou whispered, his heart thudding against his chest. He could be wrong, of course. He could be way off mark. But if he was right...well, what did that mean? What would they do?

Kakashi was gone in the next second, and Tenzou missed him almost instantly. Kakashi felt like a rock, like a constant steady presence. He suddenly felt like he was in over his head, and he wanted his captain back to tell him what to do.

Gai appeared behind him and he banished his slightly panicked thoughts. He still had a partner in this whole thing, he wasn't alone at all.

"Everything alright, my friend?" the jounin asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes. I told our captain my...thoughts. Are you going where I'm going with this?"

"I believe I am." Gai answered, his tone so serious Tenzou hardly recognized his voice. Tenzou could see Tama slowly walking up to them, so he ended their conversation there. When the three were back together, they continued on their walk. Tama wanted to go back to the park, since he didn't get to the other day, so they headed that way.

Gai was obviously impressed with the beautiful scenery that greeted them, but it seemed to do the most good for Tama. He had been tense as a cobra since their unnerving conversation, but the park seemed to make his tension melt instantly. They found a beautiful stone bench, very similar to the one he first met Tama at, and the young man sank down into it gratefully. Tenzou and Gai stood at opposite ends of the bench, one facing north and one facing south, and soaked in the scenery along with their charge.

A few relaxing moments passed before Tama glanced up at Tenzou.

"I did always find it strange that you were so fit. No one who wears clothing that expensive would ever work hard enough to look like you."

Tenzou's shoulders sagged slightly with guilt. He turned to look down at Tama, knowing his face was hidden, but hoping his sincerity shone through.

"I truly apologize if you felt deceived."

Tama laughed genuinely. "Don't feel bad. I understand. I'm a little embarrassed, though. I unknowingly hit on my bodyguard. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Tenzou shook his head lightly, fully aware of Gai right across from him. This was an awkward conversation to have with an audience. "You didn't. But...I have a feeling you knew exactly what you were doing yesterday." Tenzou added, his voice form, his gaze steady. Tama returned it, but said nothing. He looked back towards the creek without another word.

They stayed that way, with small chatter filling in the silence from time to time, until it became too dark and they had to leave. Gai and Tenzou walked a very silent, withdrawn Tama back to his home. When they reached the beautiful, three story structure, their charge suddenly whirled around and faced them. "Before we part, I'd like to speak to you alone." he directed to Tenzou. Gai looked a little startled, but recovered quickly and bowed every so slightly in consent. He leaped up, onto the roof, and was gone. Tenzou took a step closer to Tama, who had his hands on his hips in obvious tension.

"What's the matter?" Tenzou asked quietly.

Tama exhaled loudly, then pulled his head up to glance, searchingly, at Tenzou. "I really...don't want you to share this information with anyone else. There's no point."

Tenzou frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tama. If it has to do with this mission, I must tell them. They're all excellent men and I trust them totally. Whatever you tell me, you can tell them."

Another loud sigh from Tama, but from the way his shoulders hung, he seemed to give up. He gathered his wits, took a deep breath, and continued. "What you asked earlier...you were right. My stepfather knew I wasn't attracted to women. He was angry and disappointed, and married me off to straighten me out."

Tenzou started forward in shock. "Hold on. _Stepfather_?"

"Ah...yes. My mother died a few years ago, and my father died five years before her."

Oh crap. Things were making too much sense now.

"I..I can't say for sure what other motivations he had, but I can tell he's been angry with me for the last couple of years. My mother encouraged me to take a more active role in the council, especially since my father was once part of it, so I did so to honour her. Apparently I've been doing a good job, because I've gotten a lot of praise. My stepfather is an alright politician, I don't necessarily think there's anything horrible with how he does things, but I think the village preferred my father and expect me to follow in his foot steps. I can tell stepfather doesn't like that. That's all I can say."

Tenzou ran a hand through his hair, processing all the information playing bumper cars in his head as quickly as possible. "Do you think Flower would want you dead for breaking off that engagement, Tama?"

The other man stared at Tenzou, hard. They looked into each others eyes for almost a minute.

"No. She wasn't anyone special, just the daughter of someone my stepfather knows."

Wow.

Tenzou actually felt a little dizzy. He had to blink several times to get his bearings.

"We'll do our best to protect you, Tama. I'm sorry..." Tenzou breathed, unable to fathom how someone could be such a colossal asshole.

Tama seemed to suddenly be overcome with emotion. He rushed towards Tenzou, the shinobi having to take a slight step back to avoid them colliding. His handsome features were twisted with anxiety, and he looked the most panicked Tenzou ever thought he'd see him.

"I can't stand this place." he hissed, grabbing Tenzou's forearms. "I feel trapped. No one will ever understand, and I have nowhere to go. What am I supposed to do?"

Tenzou wished he didn't have to be masked for this conversation, because Tama clearly needed some kind of outlet and he felt cold and removed without the help of his facial expressions. "It's alright, don't panic. Do you have any friends to talk to?"

"Yes..." Tama answered, his expression suddenly so tragic Tenzou felt his heart lurch. "They were sent away, 'for their own safety'. He made it seem like he was sending them on a trip as a congratulations for graduating from their studies. You see, he controls everything...that's how easy it is for him to isolate me. And then...you came along...it made me happy, because it gave me hope that I could find someone some day, and not live a lie. You're everything I could ever hope to have. Its not so bad to want that, is it?"

Tenzou gaped in horror, with absolutely no idea what to say that wouldn't sound stupid. Tama was in a considerable amount of pain, and he didn't know if he'd be able to help. To think one of the things Tama was so distraught about was something Tenzou had gotten without even knowing he wanted it made him feel terrible. Kakashi had practically landed in his lap, right when he was ready to have him.

"Tama...of course not..." Tenzou attempted lamely. "Ah...I'm sorry, I wish I was better at this. But, if you keep being as brave as you've been, I have no doubt that everything will turn out alright. Honestly." Tenzou smiled, despite knowing it was hidden from view. Tama seemed to deflate slightly.

"Right. Brave...that's what got me into this mess." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to unload on you. I've only known you for a few days, but..."

"It's alright." Tenzou whispered as reassuringly as he could. "Is there anything else you think we should know?"

Tama slowly shook his head.

"Okay. Please, get some rest. Don't worry, we'll watch over you."

It seemed like the other man had something more he wanted to say, but he thought better of it. He smiled weakly, bowed his goodbye, then turned and slowly walked up his steps. Tenzou quickly whipped up a wood clone to go in after him, just in case someone was in the house. When Tama was out of sight, Tenzou made his way up into the trees to meet with his team. They were all on various branches, clearly waiting for him, and probably listening. When he reached them, he crouched down low, sighing heavily.

"Man." he murmured.

There was a heavy silence among them all, as everyone slowly chewed on what was revealed. Kakashi spoke first, his voice low and grated.

"Is everyone of the assumption that Maiku was responsible for the men who attacked Tama?"

Three nods. Kakashi sighed. "This is very heavy. It's incredibly illegal, and heavy. Ignoring the fact that Maiku approached another village with a complete lie of a mission, he's attempted assassination."

"Do we reveal ourselves to the rest of the council, and tell them what our mission specs were? That should be enough to unravel everything, really." Tenzou asked quietly.

Kakashi rubbed his temples in open frustration, something he did not regularly do. "It goes against every single one of our protocols. But it would be the quickest solution."

"Well..." Genma started cautiously. "Technically, this mission is bunk. Maiku lied about literally every single detail. He's wasting our time and using us as pawns in some kind of twisted game he's decided to play. That alone should give us control over what we do."

"Theoretically." Kakashi murmured. "Are we all in favour of doing this?"

Three nods again. Kakashi glanced at the ground, going over a plethora of details quickly in his incredibly intelligent brain. He flicked his eyes back up at his team.

"We're not wasting another second on a non-mission. And our village isn't one to put up with traitors. We'll fix this and leave."

All three of them whooped and punched the air. Hopefully, what they did could save Tama. He didn't deserve to be treated the way he had.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the Head of Council nearly leaped out of his skin at the sight of four very horribly dressed ninja's perched in various spots in his office. He nearly screamed his head off, but one of them stood and raised both his hands in obvious surrender.

"We're not here to hurt you. You must recognize us."

Gathering his wits, the man named Huriko answered. "Why...yes. You're Tama's body guards, aren't you?"

"Well, that's what we thought we were." Kakashi answered, reaching behind him and pulling a scroll out of his pouch. "Until we got to know Tama a little better. Did you know there was a marriage arrangement settled between Waterfall and Flower village? With various deals ranging from weapons and treaties signed in the process?"

Huriko stared at Kakashi like he had six heads. "What the hell are you talking about? I think I would have heard of that."

"Of course. You're the head of the council; it only makes sense."

Huriko looked like he was losing patience. "Alright, just what the hell is going on?"

Kakashi handed him their mission scroll. "This was the mission we were assigned. Maiku approached our village and asked for four shinobi. The mission said we needed to protect his son, and we needed to protect an 'artifact' that would be on display at the festival. When we got here, Maiku admitted the artifact meant nothing, and he only wanted us to protect his son from the potential wrath of Flower for having broken their wedding agreement."

Huriko looked confused and slightly horrified as he read the scroll. He looked down, and there at the bottom was Maiku's signature. "I don't...understand..."

"You should speak to Tama, in private. I think he will have more information for you. He told us there WAS a wedding, but it was just to a common woman and had nothing to do with the villages. And yet, Tama was attacked in public yesterday. What happened to the men who tried to kill him?"

Huriko turned white. "They...they escaped from the prison. No one understands how."

"Ah. Convenient." Kakashi concluded for him.

Huriko rolled up the scroll, but barely seemed to pay attention to what he was doing. "How long have you four been here...?"

"Since the first day of the festival."

Huriko shook his head. He was obviously in stunned disbelief, and needed more information.

"Talk to Tama. Go to his house. We'll be watching for another day, so no harm will come to you or him."

Huriko now nodded, looking determined. "Where are you all from..?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I would rather not say, just in case. It is a grave offence to lie about a mission, so if you do not do something about Maiku, our village may have to."

The Head of Council looked rightly cowed. "Of course...you must understand, this is all so sudden..."

"Yes. But, I believe things will make sense if you speak to Tama."

Huriko turned to grab his coat, and Kakashi knew they had succeeded. The rest was up to their charge.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group of ninja waited outside of Tama's house quietly, taking up perch in his large oak tree once again. Tenzou was on the edge of his branch waiting to see what the outcome would be. He had no idea he'd get so personally attached to his first mission. Usually ANBU assignments were cold and ruthless. This one had been the total opposite.

The two Waterfall villagers talked for almost two hours, a sign Tenzou rightfully took as good. When Huriko finally emerged, his mouth was set in a grim line and he was booking it back to the Council. Tenzou had the strong urge to go down and make sure everything had turned out alright. A glance up at Kakashi told him he wasn't the only one.

"Go and see to Tama. I will head back to the council and make sure we're good to leave. You two." he turned to Gai and Genma. "Stay here until Tenzou comes back out. We'll all meet here."

Everyone did as they were told. Tenzou quietly slipped in through Tama's bedroom window to find him sitting on his bed, looking slightly shell shocked. When he saw Tenzou, his entire face transformed. He ran at the mokuton user and embraced him tightly. Tenzou took that as a good sign, smiled and hugged him back.

"All went well?"

"Well...what an understatement." Tama breathed, releasing the Konoha shinobi with a broad grin. "Huriko is very powerful, very kind, and he knows everything. I can't even..." he choked up slightly and had to clear his throat. "I...don't know how to thank you. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I feel like I finally have a chance to be happy."

Tenzou thought his face was going to crack in half, he smiled so wide. "That's fantastic."

Tama suddenly faltered. He looked down, nervous. "Hanj...haha, well...that's probably not even your name. But...I'd really rather say goodbye to your face."

Well, since Tama knew right well what Tenzou looked like, there was no harm. He peeled his awful, creepy mask off and let his smile shine through to Tama. "I sincerely hope everything goes well for you. If our captain decides things are finalized, then yes, we'll be going."

Tama took a deep, shaky breath. "Right. Well, thank you again. I wish...I mean, I don't know anything about you."

"That's for the best." Tenzou replied warmly.

Tama nodded, but he bit his bottom lip, which made it obvious he wasn't finished. "I'd really like...to say goodbye properly. I know I'm never going to see you again."

Tenzou blushed and tensed. He nervously tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. "Tama...there's someone else. He wouldn't appreciate that."

Realization dawned on the young man's features. "Ah...right. Well, that's not surprising. He's lucky."

Tenzou decided that now would be a good time to say goodbye. He held his hand out for Tama. "It was a pleasure working with you. You're incredibly attractive, bright and kind. I'm not worried at all; you'll find someone worthy."

With a bright blush, for once, Tama returned the handshake. "Thanks. Good luck with...whoever."

The slight bitterness in Tama's tone made Tenzou laugh lightly. "Thanks, I'll tell him you said that." With a final smile, Tenzou hopped onto the ledge of the window, waved to Tama, then was gone. Tama watched him go, sighed, and closed his window.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Tenzou got back to the tree he was surprised to find Kakashi already there. He landed and instantly addressed him. "Senpai! What's the news?"

"We're clear. Maiku has been detained, and no one else is after Tama. Maiku ran out of money it seems."

"I don't get it. Why hire people to take out Tama, then hire us to protect him? Did he not actually want him dead?" Genma was obviously finished with the backwardness of this mission.

"No, it appears he didn't. He wanted him to leave. Marrying him off didn't work, so he tried scaring him instead. But, he wanted no blame in anything, so he hired us to make it look like he tried everything to protect Tama."

"Freaking' amateur. How is he in politics..." Genma grumbled.

"Wait. So..." Tenzou actually scratched his head in confusion. "He hired people to make it look like they were trying to assassinate Tama for breaking off a marriage that Tama knew wasn't high profile, in order to scare him off? So he didn't care, at all, that his own stepson knew he was behind the attacks? And if he tried to say something, he hired us to make it look like Tama's claims were impossible? But all someone would have to do is look into the whole marriage thing to see something was off. How was this ever going to work?"

"I don't necessarily think Maiku would have tied the attacks to the marriage if anyone from the council asked about it. That story was merely for us, for 'mission' purposes. He probably would have claimed ignorance. The main reason he wanted us undercover was not to keep Tama safe, but to hide the fact that Maiku had hired someone to protect Tama from a threat he wasn't supposed to know about. He, clearly, broke his own hired men out of prison so no one would interrogate them on who hired them. That is why he had no problems with us coming out into the open AFTER the attack, when it would make sense to hire ninja. Unfortunately, he never banked on us having enough integrity to ruin his entire plan in order to help someone we barely knew."

Gai absolutely beamed at this. "THAT IS CORRECT! ALL INJUSTICES SHALL BE OVERCOME BY OUR PURE HEARTS!" he shouted, jabbing a clenched fist up into the air and whipping out his hip. His bright smile flashed under his mask.

They all sighed.

"Let's head back to the hotel and pack up." Kakashi ordered, his team complying wordlessly. Gai, however, struck one more pose before he leaped off his branch.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took all of ten minutes for Kakashi and his team to pack up their two outfits and very much unused weapons. They decided to wear their horrible, fake uniforms home, since they'd at least be unrecognized if they were spotted leaping through the trees, which is exactly how they intended to get back. No more boring horse and carriage for them.

The journey back was pleasant, as most of them hadn't gotten much exercise in almost four days. It was definitely the oddest mission any of them had ever been on, but they all had a happy sense of accomplishment because, at the very least, they had helped someone. Hopefully.

They made it back to Konoha in just over three hours. The gate guards, obviously, stopped them quickly and asked them for identification. It was fairly hilarious to watch Kakashi rip a hole in the top of his mask and pull it down like a banana peel to reveal only his eyes to the startled guards. They laughed upon recognizing who it obviously was.

"Hatake Kakashi won't even reveal his mouth to gain access to his own village." One of them mused.

They teleported themselves back to the ANBU base, and upon setting foot on home turf, all of them broke out into ridiculous grins.

"Pretty awesome to be home. And almost in one piece!" Genma quipped, poking Tenzou in the side.

Kakashi sighed as dramatically as Kakashi could sigh and hung his head slightly. "I have to report to the Hokage."

He sent a sideways glance at Gai. The tall jounin looked like he would happily do it, but Tenzou tossed a heated glare Kakashi's way and the captain decided he had better do his job or risk the unimpressed wrath of his kouhai. He shot Tenzou a withering pout, which was easily rebuked, before he disappeared to make his verbal report.

Genma turned to Tenzou with a twisted grin that made the mokuton user know something embarrassing was going to happen. "Sooo...I guess you and Kakashi will be rooming together again, eh?"

Yup.

"Ah. I suppose so..."

"Well, considering how often you are probably going to bang, it would be the best option I'd think."

Gai had taken the smart route and disappeared into his room as soon as Genma threw the conversation down the gutter.

"Genma..." Tenzou sighed, and the senbon wielder merely grinned wider in response.

"Oh, come on. I am going to bug you guys about this for at LEAST a month. So, get used to it."

Tenzou sent his friend a withering eyeroll, which he quickly followed up with a smile as he turned his back and walked towards his much missed room. "You're just jealous."

Genma laughed loudly as Tenzou closed the door to the hallway. Finally alone and in a comfortable place, Tenzou breathed in the air around their cozy little room. He couldn't help but run his fingers gently over the edge of Kakashi's bed. He felt slightly giddy, because if the direction their relationship had turned was any indication, Genma probably wasn't far off in his accusations. It made Tenzou feel warm, and also, slightly confused. How he had suddenly landed himself with the captain of their ANBU team, and one of the most popular shinobi in their village, still frazzled him. But, if he was honest with himself, he saw Kakashi less and less as what his status merited, and more as the man he really was. Which...really, was a slow process. Kakashi was extremely withdrawn, even around people he obviously cared for.

Yawning, Tenzou flopped down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Grumbling, he remembered he was still wearing his horrible loaned uniform. Without getting up, he wiggled out of his clothes and tossed them across the room. He'd been lazy enough to leave a pair of baggy pants and under shirt beside his pillow, so he slipped those on instead. Finally, he relaxed. There was just something about your own bed that made it magical. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into a light sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The soft feeling of fingers gliding through his hair jerked him out of his nap. Tenzou's eyes popped open to find Kakashi standing by his bed side, watching him with soft eyes. Tenzou smiled up at him and revelled in the feeling of being able to enjoy the moment without worrying about anyone walking in on them.

"How did the debrief go?" Tenzou asked quietly. Kakashi absently continued combing his fingers through Tenzou's hair as he answered.

"Alright." he sighed, his lazy expression returning. "I have a ton of paperwork to do in order to officially file our sham of a mission." Kakashi did not hesitate in sending an accusing glance Tenzou's way. His told tightened on his kouhai's hair. "Thank you for that."

Tenzou felt sorry not even a little. "Pft, what kind of a captain are you, Senpai? You shouldn't try and make me feel guilty about not-oww!"

Kakashi yanked Tenzou's head to the side and the mokuton user jerked to a sitting position. He glared. "Oi, really, Kakashi-senpai? Oww!" Tenzou squawked, bouncing to the side of his bed as Kakashi jabbed him in the ribs with his finger.

"The kind who punishes his subordinates for their misdirected attitudes." the copy-nin responded, his voice monotone, but his eyes shone in a way that made it clear he was greatly enjoying himself. Tenzou narrowed his eyes. Game on.

The mokuton user launched himself at Kakashi, aiming for his stomach, but both his hands were caught. Tenzou pushed against his captains arms, but they were fairly equal in strength, so they budged only slightly. "Is there a punishment for lazy captains who only do the portions of their jobs that they enjoy?" he bit back, raising his leg and drilling into Kakashi's side with his knee. "I'm going to file an 'abuse of power' report against you."

Kakashi tossed himself onto his side, to avoid Tenzou's knee, but also to yank the other man along with him and throw him off balance. It worked, and Kakashi managed to straddle Tenzou's waist and pin him to the bed. "You're not in the position to file anything, kouhai." he purred down at his captive. "Why don't you be a good underling and do as your told?"

Tenzou struggled in vain against Kakashi, who had the weight advantage, before his head fell back against the bed again. He gazed at his captain with an uncharacteristically smug expression.

"Because I don't think you'd actually like that."

Kakashi grinned down at him, forcing his arms up over his head and pinning them against the pillow. He leaned in, his stomach muscles tensing, all of his weight on his arms and knees. "Oh. You think you know me now?"

Tenzou's face suddenly fell. "I wish I did."

Kakashi blinked, taken aback. He looked concerned, like he wanted to say something to placate Tenzou. A wicked grin spread across Tenzou's cheeks as he whipped his legs up and kicked Kakashi off the bed. Since his captain was already at an awkward angle, he fell back, startled, and landed on the floor with a loud 'plop'. Tenzou leaped up to stand on the bed, his knees slightly bent in preparation for a fight.

"Ha!"

Kakashi lay on the ground on his side, looking up at Tenzou with a look of obviously exaggerated sorrow. "You betrayed me..."

"Pft. Sore loser." Tenzou answered, his face absolutely glowing in his victory. His large almond shaped eyes shone. He looked like a little kid in a candy store. Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly, though he managed to still look bored.

"Maa...come down here."

Tenzou's wide smile went even larger. "Nope! You won't trick me."

Arms wrapped around Tenzou's body and he cursed loudly and colourfully. Of course, Kakashi would manage to sneak a shadow clone around to him, wouldn't he? "Oh, you're bringing jutsu into this, are you?"

Kakashi suddenly looked genuinely worried. "Wait. Tenzou-"

Wooden spikes burst out of his back and punctured Kakashi's clone. It's eyes widened in surprise before it was gone with a smokey 'poof'. Tenzou kept his hands together, grinned at his Senpai, and sent tendrils of wood spiralling towards him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge, and disappeared before Tenzou's mokuton could reach him. Whirling around as quickly as possible, Tenzou's eyes scanned the room. Kakashi didn't appear to be anywhere. He wondered if he would go as far as to leave the room. Tentatively, Tenzou stepped off of the bed. A hand shot out from under him and yanked hard, sending the mokuton user sprawling to the floor. Kakashi was under the bed, smiling happily. Tenzou merely smiled back and snaked a tendril of wood around his body towards his captains hand. It never reached Kakashi, as he rolled to the side and out from under the bed. Getting to his feet quickly, Tenzou attacked again with the mokuton. Kakashi ran up the wall, across the ceiling, leaping to the floor and back up the wall again as he fluidly dodged Tenzou's attacks. To get away from him in such a small space...Tenzou was losing focus from being impressed, and incredibly turned on.

Kakashi suddenly rushed at him and Tenzou tried to snatch him out of the air, but his captain was expecting it. He disappeared, reappeared on top of the wood tendril and used it as leverage to spear himself at Tenzou. They smacked into each other and both went flying towards the door. To Tenzou's surprise, he hit soft padding instead of hard wood. He craned his head up and looked straight at Kakashi. Arms wrapped around him again, his captain smiling into his face.

"Gotcha."

Kakashi's entire being radiated warmth, and it made Tenzou warm, too. His smile matched Kakashi's as his eyes shone. "Lucky me." was his honest reply.

The change in Kakashi's face made Tenzou's breath catch in his throat. He felt Kakashi's fingers tilt his chin up further, his hand resting on his neck, heat radiating through their skin. As the seconds ticked by, they could only stare into each others eyes. Kakashi's eyes glittered with affection, but not unusually, they were stained with something darker.

"I guess that remains to be seen." he answered quietly, the dullness behind the warmth in his eyes creeping through just that much more.

"Don't say that, Senpai. I can tell you're putting a lot of effort into...ah...this. You seem so different from when I first met you. We'll be fine if we try."

The darkness seemed to melt from Kakashi's eyes as his smile widened. "I feel different. You're having a strange affect on me."

"Oh? Is it because you can't be lazy?"

"I don't want to be." Kakashi replied so softly his words seemed to ghost across Tenzou's skin. There was a moment where both their hearts seemed to stop beating at the same time, where the air was so thick Tenzou could hardly breathe, and then they were kissing and it was all he wanted to know. It seemed the passion that gripped his body when they were together intensified with every new moment. Each time was never like the last, but better, as if knowing each other for another day was enough to make Kakashi's lips taste that much sweeter.

Tenzou turned around so he was facing Kakashi, straddling his lap, running his hands under his shirt and up his chest. It seemed he'd gotten annoyed and undone a lot of the bandages on his uniform during his meeting with the Hokage, which was quite handy for their current situation. The ground suddenly left him as Kakashi gripped him under his thighs and stood, carrying Tenzou back to the bed. The fire in Tenzou's groin surged as Kakashi tossed him onto the bed roughly and the two locked eyes, both their gazes heated. Kakashi stood at the edge of the bed and slowly peeled off his shirt, keeping his eyes on his kouhai. Tenzou did the same, both tossing their tops to the side at the same time. Pants followed, Tenzou lifting his hips to pull them down, Kakashi's eyes darting down to his pelvis. When they were naked, Kakashi slowly crawled onto the bed, over Tenzou, till their faces were hovering apart. They kissed again, pressing their bodies together. What started off slow and sensual was quickly becoming more heated. Their kiss was faster, deeper, their hips crashed together, chests pressed so close it hampered their breath. Tenzou moaned Kakashi's name, low and raspy. A warm hand closed tightly around his cock in response and he bucked into it, grasping Kakashi's in return. They kissed and touched each other, Tenzou's light gasps filling the room and brushing against Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi somehow procured a vial of oil in his usual crafty manner and quickly prepared Tenzou. The mokuton user rolled his hips along with Kakashi's fingers, a light keen in the back of his throat. Kakashi entered him, all of his self control going to starting slow, deep, working Tenzou into a slight frenzy. He was so warm, so tight, that Kakashi had to grip the bed post to keep his balance. He felt Tenzou dig his nails into his back and had to fight for control again. Everything about Tenzou drove him crazy. When his kouhai quietly begged for more, whispered it into his neck, he threw caution to the wind. With an almost bruising grip on Tenzou's thighs, he angled his hips and thrust into him so fluidly Tenzou's mouth fell open and his back arched high off the bed. He kept his pace until he felt Tenzou clench tighter around him, a deep groan catching in his throat. Both of them came hard, loud, as Kakashi fucked Tenzou right up against the headboard.

As their orgasms flooded their bodies they caught their breaths, folded against each other. Kakashi gently kissed the side of Tenzou's face, the mokuton user smiling at him happily, his eyes glazed over. Both slid under the sheets, Tenzou curled up against Kakashi, and merely enjoyed being together. The moment was doubly sweet as they had been robbed of it just the other night. Kakashi made a comment about Tenzou's lovely begging skills and the mokuton user swatted him in response. After a while of laying together, both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
